Of Hope and Wishes
by Vein's Simply Tired
Summary: Because a single incidence could make all the difference. This is the story where while their mother and father still separated, Teru and Saki never did hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

What am I doing again... Oh right, I'm super dis-satisfied at the quality of "What if" (or the lack of it) and thus decide to make something new to make up for it, only this time, it won't be drabble, but long(er) story with plot.

Hopefully this one is better...

Disclaimer : I don't own Saki.

Disclaimer 2 : Cover picture is illustrated by Xin

* * *

Saki stare quietly at the pamphlet at her hand as she mumbles out the school's name, "Kiyosumi…".

Kiyosumi is not her first choice for high school, it has been Kazekoshi, the school that is famed by their mahjong club. But alas what can she do, Kazekoshi is an expensive private school, one that her financially-burdened by the not-quite-divorce father couldn't afford to send her to, not unless they're willing to sell a few objects… like their automatic mahjong board.

Her thought turns somber at that. That board held many memories that are dear to her, and even after years of fruitless hoping, she has not given up hope that one day, her mother will come back with her sister, and they all could play happily as a family once again.

Rings from her phone jolt her back to the world of reality. She fumbles a bit with her phone, and her eyes widen a bit at the name that flashes on her screen. Quickly she answer the phone,

"Hai, Onee-chan?" she ask.

_"Saki, have you decide on the school yet?"_ Teru straightforwardly ask.

"Ah yes… I think I'm going to Kiyosumi…" Saki said, her tone betraying her faux confidence.

_"…"_ Teru stay silent a bit, as if she is hesitating on what to say. Before Saki has the chance to ask what is wrong, Teru say _"Saki, you know that mother won't mind you living with us, don't you?"_

Saki closes her eyes while repressing a deep sadness. How she longs to accept that offer, living with her mother, going to school with her sister, but then she remembers how broken her father look after the divorce, and the only thing she could say is a sad "I know".

* * *

- A few week after that -

Once again Saki finds herself staring blankly. She wonders whether it is the sempai that is playing a joke with her, or her directionally challenged mind is at work once again.

She has gone around asking information about clubs at the sempai, who is in charge of guiding new students, when a very interesting info comes to her. According to her sempai, Kiyosumi does have a mahjong club. This is very surprising because "mahjong club" isn't listed on Kiyosumi's pamphlet list of club.

And here she is standing in front of an iron bar that says "Access restricted, only authorized person can come in". She sigh and turn to go back to the main building, but before she could take more than 5 step, a red-haired female sempai wearing arm band that say "Student council president" approach her and say "Ara, what is this? Did you get lost?"

"Student council president?" She surprisedly let out.

A gleam enters that person's eyes and she say "Not student _council_ president, but student _congress_ president."

A dumb, "Hai…", is the only respond Saki could give to that random statement.

"I'm Takei Hisa, and you?" ask Hisa.

"Miyanaga Saki." Saki introduce herself.

"So, Miyanaga-san, did you get lost?" Hisa said, repeating her question.

'Well I'm trying to find the mahjong club, but it seems that I arrive at the wrong place." Saki embarrassedly answers.

A thoughtful look briefly cross Hisa's face before it is covered by a more cheerful one, "Fear not, you arrive at the right location, here follow me." Said Hisa cheerfully.

5 minutes later, after a bewildred Saki follows Hisa to the supposedly abandoned school building, she is awed at the western style club room.

Hisa smile widely and say, "Welcome to the mahjong club, Miyanaga-san!"

Later Saki learn that the club only have 3 people, including her, and how much string the president pull to keep the club alive with so little member is beyond her. Secretly Saki hope that there will be more member, mahjong is okay with only three people, but it is more fun if they could play a proper 4 person game.

As if the God of Mahjong Himself hear her wish, a few days later, 2 more girl join the club.

* * *

- few days later -

The sounds of someone running disturb the concentration of the mahjong game player.

*skiiiiid* *BAM* "Yatta! I won!" sound comes from outside the room.

Hisa abandon her game to open the door. What she sees is an orange haired girl with a little too much sugar (or should I say tako) giddily taunting her very tired pink haired girl.

"Nodo-chan, you definitely need to exercise more!", cheerfully said by the orange haired girl.

"Yuki… you… are… going... too fast..." said the pink haired girl, as best as she could while panting.

A cough from Hisa reminds the two that they're not alone.

"Ooo student council president!" exclaim the orange haired girl, while her friend still struggles to catch her breath.

"Student congress president." Hisa absentmindedly correcting her while racking her brain to try and remember where have she seen the pink haired girl before.

"I'm Yuuki and this is Nodo-chan!" Yuuki hyperly said.

"Haramura Nodoka" Nodoka properly introduce herself.

An ahoge rise from Hisa's head, "Haramura Nodoka, the winner of last year's middle school tournament?"

"The one and only, djey!" Yuuki said quickly before Nodoka has a chance to say anything, "We're here to join the mahjong club!"

Nodoka, too tired or too used to Yuuki's hyper antic, just nod along.

The smile on Hisa's face held a little dose of evil, "Takei Hisa yo. Welcome to the mahjong club!"

Still seating beside the mahjong board, Mako is pondering about her buchou's hell wait luck and the odds of having three new members, while Saki is just plain happy to get more people to play with.

* * *

- another few days later -

One Kyoutarou Suga is busy thinking about where a certain brown haired girl might be. The ladies lunch look especially delicious today, and he want to ask her to buy it for him. After minutes wasted on searching, he found her sitting on the roof top with the most beautiful angel he has ever seen in his whole life.

A few minutes later, Suga is determined to join the mahjong club, despite not having any knowledge on how mahjong works, just to be close to his angel.

And thus, my dear reader, here is where our story begins.

* * *

An :

I try *sob* seriously I try *sob* but aw hell this is more like summary then real story, where is the God of Literature when I need Him...

Hope you could enjoy this...

,Vein


	2. Chapter 2

Before anyone start asking, no I won't exactly follow the cannon, But there is some scene that is just so "them" that I felt even though lots of thing change, the scene will still happen.

Ps :

Thank you for all of you that have been very kind to send in some review ^^  
Thank you for following and favorite-ing this story too :D

Disclaimer : Saki didn't belong to me, the cover picture is illustrated by Xin

"Of Hope and Wishes" is talking

'Of Hope and Wishes' is thinking

* * *

- Days before Nodoka and Yuuki join the mahjong club. -

Hisa is curiously staring at the newcomer to the mahjong club. There are a few curious inconsistencies in how Miyanaga Saki plays.

At times she would stare back and forth from her hand to the table, as if comparing them. Then she would make several "mistake" and sometimes purposely lowering her score.

Hisa would chalk it up as Saki aren't really good at mahjong, but after a few game in which Saki score continuous +- 0 and a couple of (supposedly) rare Rinshan Kaihou happening, it is apparent that Saki know mahjong very well and so good at it, that score manipulation is child play to her... or at least that is how it looks.

"Rinshan Tsumo, tanyao only, 1000/2000 please." Said Saki, effectively ending the game with her scoring +- 0 with rinshan, again.

Hisa look at her side and see Someya Mako massaging her nose bridge. 'Mako must be having a headache while trying to read Saki's hand', Hisa thought. And in some way, Hisa understand Mako's headache cause.

Playing against Saki feels like playing against total beginner. The type in which you couldn't read their discard because it make absolutely no sense. And no matter how much interference she and Mako gives, Saki still manage to score +- 0.

Hisa receive a grateful look from Mako when she say, "Let's take a break for a while."

Mako then walk outside to get some fresh air, while Hisa stay and use this chance to ask (*cough* interrogate *cough*) Saki for a bit.

"Miyanaga-san, why did you play like that? Mahjong is a game where you play to win you know?" Hisa ask.

"Ah… Well… Onee-chan say that it will be a good practice…" Saki hesitatedly say.

"Why would your Onee-chan say that?" ask Hisa, even more confused.

"I'm good at reading the flow, but I'm not good at reading the table itself, so Onee-chan told me to play while trying to read the table, but sometimes I didn't understand why the flow and table looks different, so I have to stop and think for a while." answer Saki detailedly.

'Well that answers the looking back and forth between her hand and the table, but it still didn't answer about the +- 0' so Hisa continue to ask, "What about +- 0?"

A blush enters Saki's cheek as if she is a child that is caught guilty of stealing sweets, "Uh… When I was little, I would play mahjong with my family at new year, if I win too much, they would get mad, and if I lose, I lose my new year's money. And before I realize it, I begin to play this way." she explain in small voice.

Even more interested and confused now, Hisa ask, "And your sister didn't say anything about that?"

Saki's blush harder at that, "Onee-chan get annoyed sometimes", mumbles Saki in almost inaudible voice, "But it is easier to play this way, not to mention trying to read the table while playing against Buchou and Someya-senpai is pretty hard." Said Saki while shifting guiltily.

Hisa can't stop herself saying, "Is that so?"

This time Saki answer in a more confident tone, "Yes. Especially when Buchou is using your bad wait, the flow is so good to you that I barely able to make sense of the table itself."

A touch of gratefulness enters Hisa's mind, while she feels that she gets more lucky when she uses her bad wait, it is very pleasing to hear a confirmation that indeed she really get more lucky, and it is not just her feeling.

"Well then Miyanaga-san, for the next game, why don't you stop trying to read the table and play to win?" request Hisa.

Saki look thoughtful for a while, then she hesitatedly nod and say, "Okay."

Hisa smile and call out to Mako, thus starting another round of game.

In the end, the game ends with escalating number of Rinshan appearing and Saki almost dropping Hisa and Maho under zero. After that, Saki is allowed by Hisa to continue playing +- 0 as to stop the one person board domination performance like she just did.

As Saki excuse herself to go back home. Mako stays with Hisa to chat for a bit.

The first thing that comes out of Mako's mouth is, "Scary."

Hisa full heartedly agree to that.

"You know Mako, if we could get two more members, with her, we could win even the national." Said Hisa in an almost fact stating tone.

Mako sigh and say, "We might, if we could get two more members _and_ through Ryuumonbuchi that is."

A smile enters Hisa's face, "I get a really good feeling about this. Besides you know that my luck gets better when the odds are higher."

"We'll see." answer Mako, not quite convinced but cannot discard the fact either.

And thus after a few days, when two more girls come and join the club, Mako is a devoted believer of Hisa's luck.

With additional member, they could finally play a proper mahjong, it helps the odds of winning the tournament when one of the member turns out to be last year's middle school individual tournament winner. Together they play peacefully… but peace never did last long isn't it.

* * *

- A Week after Nodoka and Yuuki join the club -

Nodoka glares at the screen as if it is mocking her… or maybe it does.

When she join the club, Nodoka is pleasantly surprised that the level of Kiyosumi's Mahjong club. While Kyoutarou Suga is a total beginner, the other members are quite good and give her some challenge. Though there are a few things that bother her.

Score wise, the other members are good, but nothing overly spectacular. But that is where it ends.

Buchou has her moments of lapse of judgments and somehow is lucky when that happens. Someya-senpai seems to have an odd playing style when she removes her glasses. And Miyanaga-san has a very odd luck of having continuous +- 0 score and a tendency to get a lot of Rinshan Kaihou.

On rare moments where Buchou sent out Yuuki, supervised by Saki and Kyoutarou, to buy some groceries, Nodoka is shuffling through the club's play record. What she finds annoys her greatly. She finally has enough, she stand violently while pointing to the screen and say,

"I cannot understand this! Why do you purposely choose bad waits?"" in the angriest tone a proper lady could have without sounding rude.

Little did she know that Hisa knows and have been waiting for her outburst. After all it is easy to see that Nodoka have been growing more and more frustrated at the "odd luck" and "odd playing style" that her club member have, thus Hisa decide to sent out Yuuki, Saki and Kyoutarou to safety then letting Nodoka see through her play record, knowing that it would make Nodoka snap.

Prepared with her answer, Hisa say, "Well… I usually play logically, right?"

Nodoka frowns, "Yes, then why do you mix in that playing style as well? Do you plan to play that way even in a real competition?" ask Nodoka angrily.

Mako watch the unfolding scene with amusement, "Now she's gone and done it…" she says while thinking how long would it take for Nodoka to accept what Saki has been doing as a deliberate act, and not just some coincidence, and snap at her too.

Hisa explain in a tone that resembles patient mother who try to explain obvious stuff to her little daughter, "You see, I never seem to be able to win at important times when I get a good wait. I feel like I win more often when I have bad waits."

And exactly like a stubborn little daughter, Nodoka angrily let out, "That is just a coincidence! An Illusion! It is just your mind being swept up by temporary random deviations and interpreting them as 'flow' or 'jinxes'!"

Hisa sigh and patiently say, "Nodoka, there are people with many different ways of thinking in this world. There are people like you, who spurn luck, and play to have the highest win percentage over spans of thousands of hands. But there are also people who believe in the "flow" of the tiles. There are monsters out there with special powers to come up with freaky wins too."

Nodoka flatly say, "I do not believe in those sorts of superstitions."

"Superstitions, huh?" say Hisa amusedly while thinking of Saki and what she says weeks before. Then Hisa continues, "So you're saying that me choosing bad waits at crucial times is just superstitions?"

Nodoka think that Hisa has start understood and say, "Yes. Especially during important matches, you should play logically in order to have the highest percentage of winning.

Mother Hisa say, "So then, do you plan to live your one and only life just by logic and reasons?"

Nodoka look surprised and a bit guilty, "That is an entirely different matter. I have a lot of things that I want to be too, like an elementary school teacher, or maybe get married…" she trails. Then she remembers their original conversation, "But that is different! Mahjong isn't a one-shot deal!"

Hisa drills the final nail in the coffin, "For me, this summer is my one shot at the national tournament. And if I had lost when I had bad waits, I guess I'd turn more logical or something. But when it is important, I choose the wait with the worse odds, and I always win that way."

And when said that way, Nodoka didn't have any comeback and forced to believe… just for a bit.

* * *

- Some days after the incidence above -

Saki is struggling to maintain her concentration when an annoyed Nodoka is standing behind her emits dark aura.

From across of her, Hisa is also struggling, not to maintain her concentration, but to stifle her urge to laugh evilly as she sees Nodoka standing behind Saki and staring at Saki's hand. It seems that Nodoka has enough of Saki's weird playing style and decide to observe how Saki builds her hand. And judging by the dark aura, Nodoka is not happy.

But like the proper lady she is, Nodoka swallow her loud angry protest when Saki breakdown her close hand _yakuman_. Oh has she not been raised as a proper lady, Nodoka would love to throttle Saki. What kind of person breakdown a _complete yakuman hand_ instead of tsumo-ing them.

As the game ends with Saki scoring another +- 0, the other club member, sensing the impending volcano eruption, slowly adding distance between them and Nodoka.

"Miyanaga-san." Said Nodoka in a 'nice' tone.

A 'nice' tone that sends shivers of dread down Saki's back. And Saki fearfully answer, "Y-yes?"

"Mind telling me why did you break down that _complete yakuman hand_?" Ask Nodoka while emitting an even stronger dark aura.

Saki cast a quick glance around her to see the other club member busying themselves and refuses to meet her please-help-me look.

"Well, Miyanaga-san?" Nodoka ask once more.

"Uh…" Saki struggle to find her voice in the face of Nodoka, "Well… If I play that yakuman, I won't be able to get +- 0…?" Saki try to explain but didn't sound quite convincing.

Nodoka stare even harder at Saki, "And why is it so bad if you get +- 0?"

"Uh…." Saki really didn't have the answer to that, after all she couldn't say _It is easier to play this way_ to an angry Nodoka.

Tired of waiting for an answer, Nodoka decide to ask even more question, "And did every +- 0 score that you did until now is deliberate? Even against me?" ask Nodoka heatedly.

And without waiting for an answer, Nodoka grab her bag, let out "I'm going home" out of force of politeness and etiquette, and then proceed to storm out of the room.

Before Saki could chase after Nodoka, Hisa stop Saki and say, "Miyanaga-san, why don't you let her think alone for a while?" say Hisa with a smile that held a touch of evil.

That night, Saki is restlessly trying to sleep. The thought of Haramura-san getting angry is clouding her mind.

'Maybe I should've chased after her…' Saki guiltily thought.

Unbeknown to her, another girl is also having guilty thought.

'How unbecoming of me getting all riled up like that, in front of everyone too.' Thought Nodoka while half-heartedly trying to concentrate on the online mahjong game in front of her.

*Ron* a robotic voice comes out of her speaker, and Nodoka winch. She then decide to stop playing and plop down onto her bed.

'I should apologize tomorrow…' she thought before trying to get some sleep.

- the morning after that -

Saki has better morning than this. In the end, Saki didn't get much sleep, her thought if full of Nodoka, how to apologize, what face to make when she met her, should she stop playing +- 0, and so on.

As Saki is walking from her house towards the school, she spot a familiar pink-haired girl obliviously walking in front of her.

Saki clenches her fist and call out, "Haramura-san!"

Nodoka stop dead on her track, she strengthen her resolve and turn back to face Saki.

Then two voice sound at nearly the same time.

"I would like to apologize."

"I'm so sorry."

They both look at each other, and as if a dark cloud has been lifted, they give out a small smile.

"But I still want explanation for your playing style." Said Nodoka sternly, though not as angry toned as yesterday. And she continues, "If you continue that style, we won't be able to make it through the national."

Saki look surprised, and say, "If we don't make it, then it will be futile to stop my game with Onee-chan."

Nodoka look at Saki curiously, "Your sister? Why?"

Saki look a bit lost in thought, "I've been playing online mahjong with Onee-chan, but it have to stop once the tournament start, because the tournament rule forbid players from different school to play together."

Saki frowns, "That won't do, I want to play Onee-chan." She said with a hint of stubbornness.

'Miyanaga-san plays online mahjong? She has a sister?' Nodoka store that information for later use.

"If that is so, then you have to try your best from now on." Then Nodoka thoughtlessly add, "Especially against me." Nodoka seem to realize what she just say and blush.

But Saki didn't seem to be unfazed by that and say, "Okay" in a cheerful tone.

What Nodoka didn't know, that it will be the start of a depressing period for her.

* * *

An :

This chapter is... tiring... even in real life I've never been the best at human interaction, so please forgive me if the character comes out as OOC

The next chapter is going to be almost pure monologue.

(Vein's Simply Tired, is Simply too Tired to write another 2,5k+ words of full human interaction)

I dearly hope you enjoy this ^^

If you don't, feel free to constructive review me

Cheers~

,Vein

ps : I feel the pace is too fast... what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I've said it on last chapter's author's note, that this chapter will be almost pure monologue… and nobody comments on it… so I take it as "go ahead do whatever you want :D"

So here I present you, 99.99% pure monologue of Nodoka, Yuuki, Hisa, Mako, Kyoutarou, Saki and Teru.

Think of this as a prelude and / or character insight.

Ps : Thank you for all of you who have review , favorite and follow ^^

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine and the cover picture is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- With Nodoka -

Nodoka have been hammered with logic since young age. It was inevitable, after all her parents are a public prosecutor and lawyer, and you can't win a case just by saying, "There is something supernatural happens."

And thus Nodoka grow up relying heavily on logic and try to see everything in a logical light. If something didn't cooperate with logic, she would rule it as coincidence or illusion.

The first biggest challenge to her logic driven mind is when Matsumi Kuro somehow manages to gather all the doras. It is illogical, that have to be a coincidence. Or so Nodoka try to convince herself.

But Matsumi Kuro along with several other friends has drift away from her as middle school rolls by. And along with that, her days are filled with solitary online mahjong and the unbelievable coincidence of Matsumi Kuro drift away from her mind.

And for several months, Nodoka didn't bother to try and make new friends at middle school. It is better to not have friends then to feel hurt as they drift away from you.

But as fate won't have it, Kataoka Yuuki barrels her way onto Nodoka's life, both practically and literary. From then, Nodoka play less and less online mahjong, and learn how to smile once more.

At their final year on middle school, Nodoka and her friends try out the mahjong tournament together. Nodoka know they won't make it, their skill level is simply not good enough, but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt seeing them cry.

And so Nodoka do her best and try her hardest at individual tournament, not only for herself, but also for her friends who cheer for her despite of their loss.

Surprisingly, Nodoka won. Her parents, more specifically her father, didn't look to proud, mahjong is a game of luck, he thinks, what is pride when you win in luck? Nodoka is hurt by that, but seeing her friends' joyful face is enough consolation for her.

As high school rolls by, Nodoka once again have to move as her parents' job demand so, but how pleasing it is to know that Yuuki is also moving to the same area as her, and together they enter the same high school. As friends, and still friends.

Kiyosumi's mahjong club brings both happiness and annoyance. Nodoka is happy to meet more mahjong enthusiastic. Nodoka is happy that they're good enough to challenge her. But Nodoka is annoyed that some of them plays in an illogical way.

Nodoka want them to go together and win together, and Nodoka didn't think that they could win by playing randomly, thus Nodoka decide to talk with them.

After that, Nodoka is force to swallow some bitter truth.

Why? Nodoka just didn't understand. How someone could plays so illogically and still win? Isn't logic important?

Nodoka was and is happy that Miyanaga-san decide to play at full strength, at least against her, Miyanaga-san still plays +- 0 to others sometimes.

But the thing is, Nodoka couldn't win. Even though Miyanaga-san make a lot of reckless Kan, she somehow got so lucky that almost all of them end up with Rinshan Kaihou. Nodoka couldn't come out with an answer to that, so Nodoka consider it as coincidence. All of them are just coincidence.

Still didn't make her mood better though.

So when the president announce that they would be competing in real competition, and to prepare they're going to held a training camp, Nodoka firmly defy her father's not-quite mocking words, because Nodoka believe that you can increase your winning percentage by training, and training is what Nodoka will do, no matter how father think otherwise… or how much pride Nodoka would lost by being seen hugging Etopen in public…

* * *

- With Yuuki -

Yuuki didn't have a lot on her mind, mostly it is just tako, tako, and more tako.

Yuuki couldn't maintain her human form without tako.

Yuuki couldn't play mahjong well without tako.

But recently, no matter how many tako Yuuki eat, her mahjong never did goes well, not even in her specialty, the east wind. So Yuuki thinks whether or not she is suitable to play mahjong.

Then Hisa share a sad and surprising story about their mahjong club. Yuuki didn't know that her Buchou is that strong. And so, Yuuki decide, that if Buchou can be that strong, Yuuki can too, even if that means eating more tako.

* * *

- with Hisa -

Hisa didn't consider herself as a very good person. Hisa didn't mind using odd, and sometimes a tad bit evil means to achieve her end.

Curiously, nobody has asked her how many strings she pulled to keep the mahjong club alive, despite not fulfilling the minimum 5 member per club rule.

If Hisa didn't have such an odd luck, Hisa would have let go of the club a long time ago, but Hisa have, so Hisa stay strong during the time where only her is seating beside the mahjong board.

And true enough, after 2 years of waiting, Hisa's mahjong club finally have enough member to compete, and the members are very promising too, "what are the odds" Mako say. Hisa agree.

So Hisa do what Hisa do best, plot, plan, and subtly (or not so) guide her members through trials and errors in order for them to get stronger, it's for the greater good, Hisa convince herself.

As her team members get stronger through her trial, Hisa watch in pride.

And as they walk through the crowded halls of the tournament, Hisa walk in pride.

Hisa believe in her team member, believe in herself, and believe that together, they're going to win this.

* * *

- with Mako -

Mako live from mahjong. That is a fact, not an exaggeration. Her grandfather run a mahjong pallor, one that produce the money they use to live.

And so, Mako learns to love mahjong, from what has keep her alive, into what she couldn't live without.

As a small child, Mako isn't deem to be good enough to play against the adults, so Mako watch, and watch, and watch.

Mako didn't have super powered memory, so she forgot a lot of things, but over time, the continuous watching has bought her something… call it an epiphany. Now Mako sees the mahjong like a river of face. Mako knows that if she could turn that river into something which her opponent won't like, then she would win.

It has work well to her favor… until a certain girl joins the mahjong club. It has cost Mako several headache and heartache before Mako accept the reality that no matter what she did to the river, it won't affect Saki, as if Saki is in a way higher plane, one that her river couldn't touch.

But it doesn't mean that Mako give up. No no. Mako do what she did as a little child, she watch, and watch.

Mako expand her river and hopefully, one day, it will be good enough to affect monsters on Saki's level. But for now, she watch.

* * *

- with Kyoutarou -

Kyoutarou knows about mahjong only as much as "it is a board game" and "sometimes Saki plays it in her phone".

Kyoutarou is not overly special, he is hard working, but he is also a hot blooded male.

Therefore, when Kyoutarou sees a pink-haired angel, as nature would dictate, he follows the angel from the roof top right into the mahjong club.

And thus Kyoutarou's day begin with mahjong and end with mahjong. Mahjong has not been the easiest game, and it feels like Buchou is using him as an errand boy. But Kyouratou didn't mind as long as he could stay near his angel, polishing his mahjong skill, and one day maybe his angel would finally see him.

* * *

- with Saki -

Saki means bloom. Her beloved Onee-chan say that even far above the tree line on the tallest of mountains, there are pretty little flower that blooms. And Onee-chan told Saki to bloom with all her might, just like that flower.

That is why Saki loves the yaku Rinshan Kaihou. It is one of the things that link Saki and Onee-chan.

Game after game, Saki has gotten better and better at getting Rinshan. It is as if the flow itself understood Saki's wish, and grant her with a starting hand that is easy to make a Rinshan with.

The happiness doesn't last long. Soon her playing style become limited and easy to read, because all Saki do, is try to get Rinshan. And her opponents begin to try their hardest to stop Saki from getting a Rinshan. But Saki didn't give up on Rinshan. She can't, Onee-chan say if she bloom with all her might… then…

Saki is scared when one day Buchou want to talk to Saki about her Rinshan. Saki is scared that Buchou might not understand. That Buchou might try to break her precious precious link to her Onee-chan.

Buchou didn't. And Saki is happy.

Buchou just ask her whether or not she could make another yaku. Saki say yes, but… Then Buchou say, it is okay for you to play that way, but promise me, if we're losing and you couldn't win by RInshan, use another yaku, just when we're losing. Saki agree, after all, all she need to do, is make sure they're winning, and then Saki could go back to making Rinshan.

Saki wonder if she could get far enough on the tournament, would her mother watch her? If mother did, then Saki have to make sure that she could create a Rinshan Kaihou. If she show mother how hard Saki tries to bloom, maybe mother would understand, Onee-chan would. Then maybe mother would forgive father, and they could play together, as a family, once again.

* * *

- with Teru -

Logically, Teru understand Saki's choice. Saki has always been a kind person who thinks of others more than herself, so it is unsurprising when Saki choose to remain with their father instead of coming with her and their mother.

Emotionally, Teru is still a bit hurt by that.

But Teru did not let the pain dampened her love for her sister. After all, they've been through a lot together. Teru has helped Saki where and when their parents couldn't. And Saki has been Teru's source of strength when their world is falling apart.

Their goodbye has been the hardest. Saki has cried all night before and Teru herself is struggling to look strong for Saki.

'This isn't supposed to be like this.' Thought Teru sadly.

'We're sisters, we are supposed to grow together, fall together and rise together. And yet, here we are ripped apart by our own parents.' Teru thought while suddenly feeling very tired.

Teru has promise Saki that she would take care of her forever and always, and Teru is determined to not let distance break that promise.

Teru has saved up money to buy a phone for their parting gift. Through that Teru has constantly taking care of Saki, as best as she could.

Then come the problem with high school. Teru herself have no problem on getting to Shiratodai, one of the more expensive high school. That is because their mother has a well paying job. Well enough to move out and buy an apartment in Tokyo when their parents separated.

Her father on the other hand, while not exactly poor, is not the richest man either. So when Saki think of high school, Saki is self-forced to choose a school that won't burdened their father. Even though their mother has offer to pay for Saki's living cost, their father has refuse out of pride. Teru gritted her teeth, 'Damn pride' she thinks.

So Teru did what Teru could do to cheer up Saki, namely playing mahjong.

Saki has never did able to read the table well, mostly Saki would rely on reading the flow, thus playing badly against Teru online. But that is okay, after all it is the thought that counts… right?

Having said that, Teru has mixed feeling when she found out that Kiyosumi have a mahjong club.

She is happy that Saki could play mahjong with real people and make friends along the way, after all, while not being anti-social, Saki is more the type that sits beside the river, reading, rather than making friends. And mahjong has been one of the best way of befriending Saki.

But human is never free of jealousy. And Teru too, being human, is not free of jealousy when the time Saki spent playing online with her decrease as Kiyosumi's member increase.

And it seems that Kiyosumi would join the tournament. And by the rule, they have to stop their online matches completely, something which make Teru's mood even worse. Her only consolation is that she would get the chance to play against Saki in real and official tournament.

Thus she hope that Saki's team could make through the team tournament. While Teru is confident that Saki would easily be able to get through the Individual, their father might not let Saki go alone to Tokyo. Who knows where Saki might end up with her tendency to get lost.

All that is left is to prepare her own team. This time Teru is leading an offense oriented team, one that is strong enough to beat all of Shiratodai's other team, and with practice, hopefully the tournament.

"Teruuuu are you done brooding yet?" The voice of one too cheerful Oohoshi Awaii snaps Teru back to reality.

Teru didn't bother to reply to that, instead she calmly walks to the mahjong board and proceed to have another round of practice mahjong against her team mate.

* * *

An :

If you don't like this way of writting, worry not, the next chapter is going to be a normal one (with real character interaction and dialogues)

Hope you enjoy this :D

If you don't, feel free to constructive review me ^^

Cheers ~

ps : Should I raise the age rating? Not for mature content or curse words, but because I think a 5 years old (minimum age for rated K) won't be able to understand what I write...

edit : Thank you for Destiny Galactic that is very kind to tell me it is "buchou" not "buncho"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who have been kind enough to review :D

And thank you too for all the favorite and follow ^^

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, it is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

Saki's first impression on the place where the prefecture tournament take place is, "It's big", "there are a lot of people here" and "I think I'm going to get lost."

And indeed, lost she get.

It only took several minutes for Yuuki to realize that Saki is missing and quickly point it out, "Saki-chan is missing, djey!"

The other club members quickly take a look around and indeed Saki is missing.

"That girl's sense of direction really needs a lot of help." Say Hisa in tired tone.

Luckily for Saki, this has happens before, thus the club members have saved her phone number, just in case it happens again.

Hisa take out her phone and calls Saki. In just 3 rings Saki answer it with a teary, _"W-where am I?"_

Hisa is very temped to say 'How am I supposed to know?' but alas her duty as a Buchou dictate otherwise.

"Saki, calm down and take a look around, is there anything that could indicate your location?"

_"Everything looks the same!"_ answer Saki quickly with panic added to the teary tone.

Hisa palm her forehead, "Are there people around you?"

_"Y-yes?"_ answer Saki still in teary tone.

"Try asking one of them to the direction of the main hall near the exi… on a second thought, just ask them where you are." said Hisa, thinking that Saki might get lost while trying to get to their location.

5 minutes later, Suga-kun is deployed to rescue Saki, while the rest of the club, sans Nodoka who is swarmed by reporters, goes to find some place to sit down and wait.

* * *

Hisa mentally count her present team member, she smile and say, "Good, we're all here. Thank you for Suga-kun who manages to find and bring Saki here. And thank you to Nodoka who finally succeeds to get away from the reporters."

Nodoka lets out a tired sigh at the memories of the reporters and Saki looks plain glad at being rescued.

Hisa flip open her little note book, "Alright, I'm going to read the line up." Say Hisa as she give a cursory glance to all of her team member who look exited.

Fixing her glance to Yuuki, she say, "Our first player would be Yuuki."

"Yes! According to the theory, put your best player first! That means that I'm the strongest!" exclaim Yuuki excitedly.

"It is not like that." Say Mako lazily, then she drill the final nail, "It is just because you're bad at counting total points."

Yuuki look at Mako with wide eyes, "Seriously?"

Mako held back a smirk as she nod, "Yes."

Yuuki let out an inhuman screech and say, "But I have done so many math drills!"

"But you got more than half of them wrong." Kyoutarou can't resist adding.

Yuuki's brain snaps and she high kick-ed Kyoutarou.

Hisa look at the interaction with amusement, and mentally store away Saki's disappointed expression, then goes back to announcing the line up, "The second player will be Mako." Say Hisa, receiving a simple nod and "ok" from Mako.

"The third player will be me, and the fourth player will be Nodoka." Hisa continues and survey Nodoka's determined reaction.

"That means the last player would be me." Say Saki in small voice.

Hisa nod and say, "It's okay right?"

Saki give a somewhat reluctant node and say, "Okay."

As they're waiting for the tournament to start, Hisa use the time to have a little private talk with Saki.

"Saki, are you disappointed by the lineup?" ask Hisa.

Saki give a confusing half nod half shake, "Well, I don't mind playing as the last player… But Onee-chan is playing as the first…" trails Saki.

Hisa is doing a quick mental thinking of whether or not she could change the lineup. But before Hisa could reach the conclusion, Saki hurriedly say, "B-but it is okay! I can play Onee-chan in the individual."

If Hisa didn't know how well- no, how monstrous Saki is in mahjong, Hisa would call her arrogant. But as she is, Hisa knows that Saki won't make it through the individual only if Saki didn't come… or manage to get very lost.

Further conversation were cut when the speaker announce that the tournament will be starting and the first player should be ready in the tournament room in 5 minutes.

Yuuki quickly eat her remaining taco, stand up excitedly from her seat, and say, "Alright! Here I go!"

The other members wish her luck and Yuuki march away to the tournament room.

* * *

- with Yuuki -

Yuuki let out a satisfied smile when one again her taco power manages to make her first dealer and give her an awesome starting hand.

A 3-shanten, with 2 dora and 2 east tile.

Much to Yuuki's surprise, the girl beside her discard an east tile.

'Saki-chan and Nodo-chan would never do that.' Thought Yuuki.

But not one to waste the chance, Yuuki quickly call out, "Pon." and the girl look super annoyed.

Yuuki look at her draw and smile widely, 'Witness the power of taco!' and make a late kan with the east tile she just draw, "Kan."

Yuuki herself is surprised when she flips the dora indicator, 7 pinzu, and making the two 8 pinzu she have dora(s).

'4 dora djey~' Cheer Yuuki to herself.

The girl on Yuuki's left discard a 6 pinzu, and Yuuki couldn't believe how easy this is, "Chi!"

The girl on Yuuki's right look absolutely shocked and she discard an 8 Sozu in a fail attempt to bail.

Yuuki smirk evily, "Ron." Say Yuuki with glee.

"Dealer Haneman, 18 000 djey!" exclaim Yuuki happily. It feels so good to say that after weeks of losing to Saki-chan and Nodo-chan.

Ending the game with her gaining more then 80 000 points, Yuuki let out the customary "Thank you very much" to the other players, who have a let-me-die expression on their face, and start skipping happily back to the waiting room.

* * *

- with the rest of the club -

Kyoutarou watch in amazement as Yuuki, who lose on daily basis, bullied the other girls on the table.

"Uwah, she is amazing." Say Kyoutarou.

The other members give a various degree of agreement, and Hisa look especially proud of her self.

* * *

- with Mako -

'Much easier…' Mako thought as she surveys the table. Even with her glasses on, Mako didn't have a hard time to predict what her opponent's hands are.

Mako had played a lot of her customers who are better than her current opponents, that and none of her opponents carries even the slightest intimidating aura as Saki did when Saki get serious.

But competition, are competition, Mako couldn't and shouldn't go easy on her opponents. Taking off her glasses, Mako's vision change from seeing the table into seeing rivers, then she smirks, 'Yup, definitely much easier.'

"Ron 16 000!" say Mako excitedly while laughing evilly inside.

Her opponents didn't even have enough strength left to reply her customary post game greeting.

* * *

- with Hisa -

'Now what should I do…' Think Hisa as she mentally survey and assess the situation.

If Hisa should, Hisa could use her bad wait and drop one of the players below zero, effectively ending the game.

The pros.

By doing so, the other team won't be able to gather data of both Nodoka and Saki… not that it actually matters.

Nodoka plays like a computer. Fast, accurate, and choosing only highest percentage. The other teams only need a mahjong playing software to simulate Nodoka's data.

Hisa sigh-ed, it didn't help that Nodoka still refuse to believe in occult, thus politely rebuffing Hisa's advice on how to play against occult opponents. Hisa safe that one headache for later date, after all, the tournament has just begun, and most of the player on this level is a logical type.

Saki… well it is a good thing if the other team thought that Saki could only make Rinshan.

Now the cons.

Nodoka and Saki would get one less chance to get use to the pressure of playing at a real tourna- scratch that.

Nodoka won last year's individual tournament, and Saki is Saki. Even at her worse, Saki can and will end up with +- 0 100 time out of 100 game.

Plus Hisa would be missing the chance to watch and laugh at people's reaction when they see Nodoka seriously playing while holding a stuffed toy. At that thought Hisa have to stifle her laughter.

'Let's get this over with.' Think Hisa as she start playing to get cheap quick hands, that have the advantages of not letting her opponents counter attack, and still keeping them above zero.

* * *

- with Nodoka -

Along the way to the tournament room, a lot of people stare at Nodoka.

But Nodoka is used to being stared at, thus easily ignoring them.

After the security that checks her Etopen give an okay sign, Nodoka take Etopen back and sit down.

Ignoring the stare that comes from the three other players. Nodoka looks at her hand, says her customary polite, "Excuse me." And begin to self meditate.

'Concentrate' Nodoka chant to herself as she focus her mind.

All of her solitary mahjong. All of her training. All encouragement from her team mate. The promise she made to her father, to herself, and to her team. All of that has led her here.

'Concentrate' Repeat Nodoka as she pick up a lone north tile and discard it.

'Concentrate' Repeat Nodoka once again as she quickly and without hesitation draw and discard.

And as the real world blurs into 2D, Nodoka give herself a small smile.

'I'm here' Say Nodoka to herself.

"Ron, Ippatsu, 1 dora, 1 ura dora. 8 000 please." Say Nodoka in an almost robotic voice.

* * *

Outside on the audience seat, Saki shivers as she felt Nodoka's 'awakening'.

'It has gotten even faster' Think Saki to herself. Saki watch as Nodoka's expression softens and her face reddens. 'Haramura-san seems to be having fun, I wonder when will be my turn…'

* * *

Turns out, Saki's turn never did manage to come.

On that game, Nodoka is the only one that manage to win. The other players are left in yakitori, thus with no gain and all lost, one of the player drop below zero and end the game.

As the crow goes wild after seeing Nodoka's 'perfect game', Saki look confused as to whether she should be happy that they won, or disappointed that she didn't get to play.

* * *

- with Touka -

"Minna-san! We have a very serious problem! A very serious one!" Yell Touka as she runs back to her team.

Touka ignore Jun's rude way of questioning where she was and quickly blurt out, "As I though, Haramura Nodoka _is_ Nodocchi!"

None of her teammate react, nor look surprised. Tomoki didn't even bother to stop typing.

Jun sigh and say, "You're still saying that?"

"No!" Yell Touka. "This time, I have prove! On that game, Haramura Nodoka plays exactly like Nodocchi _and _have a perfect game!"

Now that gets her teammates' attention.

"Perfect game? What do you mean Touka?" say Hajime carefully.

"On that game, only Haramura Nodoka wins. The other are in yakitori, and one of the player drop below zero, Kiyosumi has won that round without even needing their taishou to play!" exclaim Touka in a border lining hysteric tone.

This time, Tomoki did stop typing and quietly say, "We also didn't need out taishou to play." In an almost self defending tone.

Hajime quickly say, "Besides Touka, Haramura is the fukushou right? That means you would get the chance to play against her."

A star glint in Touka's eyes as her frantic and worried mood changes into a more arrogant one, "Exactly! I would show everyone who the real idol is!" say Touka in a loud boasting voice.

* * *

Hisa watch as Saki still wears the "confused" expression.

Their second match that day has been as easy as then the first, and once again, ending without Saki needing to play.

Hisa sweat dropped, 'Maybe I should've told Yuuki and Mako to go easy on their opponent…'

And insensitive as ever, Yuuki say, "Today is easy djey! Saki-chan didn't even need to play."

Hisa make a mental note to teach Yuuki how to read the mood as Saki heard those words and her confused expression turns into confused _and_ a bit depressed.

Thankfully, Nodoka is better at mood reading then Yuuki, thus quickly coming with all sort of things to cheer up Saki.

In the end, Hisa treat them to a street ramen stand, both to celebrate them doing a good job on the first day, and to cheer up Saki.

Thankfully it seems to work. Probably the combination of the taste of delicious ramen, seeing Nodoka acts like it is the first time she ate ramen, and Yuuki ordering a non-exist taco ramen.

* * *

Saki plops down on her bed. She felt a little bit guilty for her dissatisfaction has cause concern for her teammate.

Her cell phone rings, signing that someone has mail her.

Saki looks at the name and mutters a soft, "Onee-chan…"

'_How does it go?' _

Saki smile, 'Short, simple, and to the point. This is Onee-chan alright.'

Her smile didn't last long as she remember that she has done nothing today, thus have nothing to tell her Onee-chan.

After a few minutes of inner turmoil, Saki is still hesitating when she type,

'_It's good, we win.'_

Far away in Tokyo, Teru frowns.

Quickly Teru call Saki.

Saki has been very excited when she tells her about the tournament. Teru has expect Saki to excitedly type back about Saki's experience at the tournament, therefore a 4 worded answer is worrisome.

Saki answer the call in no time as if she is expecting it.

"Is something wrong?" ask Teru.

"… _It's just… Well I get the taishou position… and I didn't get to play today." _Answer Saki in a small voice.

'Oh…' Teru thought.

It is disappointing to know that Saki is playing last, that means Teru won't get the chance to play Saki in team tournament… Well there is always the individual one.

The more important matter is that Teru didn't know that Saki's team is strong enough to win without needing Saki to play. That is a positive thought for the chance of Saki's team winning and going to the national.

"Saki" Teru call out.

"_Hai?"_ Saki answer.

"Ganbate." Said Teru.

And just like a magic word.

That one word is all that Saki need to forget all of her disappointment, and burn her will to try her best tomorrow.

Saki happily answer, _"Hai!"_

* * *

An:

If the chapter feels too fast or rushed or drabble-ish or just plain bad… I give you permission to hit me… after you hear my excuse

My excuse: I'm having my final exam next 2 week, and I'm supposed to be studying _

But I really want to do one last update TT_TT (*cough* procrastination *cough*)

So I try to make this as quick as I can without dropping a lot of quality... dunno if I succeed or not.

If you're dissatisfied with this chapter, pretty please tell me so that I can re-write it after the exam.

I do feel a bit unhappy with this chapter. But right now my mental self is screaming GO STUDY! And I really can't think of anything else.

Thank you for reading ^^

Cheers~

note :

Bad news : I won't be updating until my exam is done… about one month away from now…

Good news : After my exam week, I have a super long holiday (like… 3 months :D) And I'll be updating a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous review reply :

Tjal - Thank you for the long review :D

While it is true that Nagano is a small/easy district, except for Nodoka, nobody on Kiyosumi team is a "known" player, thus there is no way for Teru to know that Kiyosumi is strong. (Saki talks about them, but Saki have a tendency make people happy, thus her opinion might be biased)

Nobody consider winning a match by ending it instead of playing all player is easy by 'human' standard. (it might be when all the player is non-human *cough*national class monster *cough*) But the way I see it, even Kazekoshi (with a super-human Mihoko) played to the 5th player...

So yeah, it is an accomplishment when a no-named team finish their match without needing a 5th/ace player to play.

Hopefully this chapter will answer the rest of your questions :D

Reikon Shiten - Thank you xD !

Diclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

Kiyosumi mahjong club members watch in half awed half worried as one Kataoka Yuuki wolf down one taco after another in an even higher speed then usual.

"Y-Yuuki-chan… Do you think you could eat a little more slowly..?" A disturbed looking Saki ask.

Yuuki tries to answer with a mouthful of tacos, "Bpft aI bdon haf-"

Nodoka quickly cut off Yuuki before Yuuki manage to choke herself, "Yuuki, swallow first then talk!" order Nodoka.

Yuuki complied. 30 Seconds and a few big gulps later, Yuuki manage to free her mouth enough to speak coherently.

"If I don't hurry, I won't have enough time to finish all of them before the match start djey!" say Yuuki quickly then take another big bite of her second taco.

"All of them?" Saki lets out in surprised.

There is at least 6 tacos in the big brown paper bag that Yuuki caries.

Hisa finally decide that she didn't want Yuuki to end up in the hospital at the case of indigestion pain, or choking.

"Yuuki, you don't need to finish all of them do you?" say Hisa in half ordering tone.

Yuuki frowns and try to argue, "But this is the fina-"

And once again Yuuki is cut off, "You could save some of them for the second han-chan."

Yuuki look surprised, "Second han-chan? We're playing two han-chan today?"

Hisa suppress the urge to sigh, she already has a suspicion that Yuuki would forgot about that.

"Yes Yuuki, today each person will be playing two han-chan. It makes the total of 10 han-chan." Say Hisa, repeating what she had said before.

"Good thing I bought many tacos djey!" say Yuuki with relieve evidence in her voice.

The other member nods, they all know Yuuki can't function well without tacos.

Before long, the announcer announces that the game would start in 5 minute, and all of the vanguards should gather in the tournament room.

The other members give various encouragement and support to Yuuki.

Yuuki exclaim, "I'm going to do my best!" put her remaining taco at the table and march away, stomach full of tacos, to the tournament room. But not without saying "Don't you dare eat my tacos!" to Kyoutarou who just wave dismissively at her while saying "I don't want it."

* * *

'Annoying djey…' thought Yuuki.

Taco has once again showed its' power when Yuuki, who is the starting dealer, manage to get an iishanten of tanyao, 2 dora, on the first hand.

But as if she knows, the beanpole from Ryumonbuchi calls pon on the first go round, and the tile, which Yuuki has been sure would lead her to tenpai, ends up with the black haired girl from Tsuruga.

Yuuki huff, 'My taco power is fully charged djey, I won't let that kind of call disturb me!' thought Yuuki fiercely as she draw a tile that enable her to riichi by sacrificing her tanyao.

"Riichi!" say Yuuki loudly.

Once again the beanpole frowns then pon Tsuruga's tile.

'Call away all you want. In east, _I_ win!' though Yuuki as she draw her winning tile.

"Tsumo! Riichi 2 Dora, Dealer Mangan, 4000 each djey!" exclaim Yuuki.

East 1, 1st dealer repeat.

Yuuki's east win luck stays strong as her starting hand reveals a 2-shanten of tanyao and chiitoitsu with another 2 dora.

Two of the pair is 55 and 66 bamboo, and in her 2nd draw, Yuuki draw a 4 bamboo.

"Riichi!" say Yuuki excitedly.

* * *

Inoue Jun scowled. 'The speed in which she builds her hand is ridiculous, I can't even disturb this one.' Though Jun as she discard a tile which she sense wouldn't get ron-ed

Two turns later, Kiyosumi yell out excitedly "Tsumo! Riichi Chiitoitsu Tanyao Iipeikou 2 Dora, Dealer Baiman, 8000 all!"

'This is bad, I should really get serious and stop her now. But…' Jun grit her teeth as she felt Kiyosumi got another good hand. '2-shanten to 3-shanten' Jun felt.

As Jun is trying her best to think of a way to stop Kiyosumi, Kazekoshi discard a very useful chun.

"Pon." Say Jun quickly. Then she look at Kazekoshi and notice that the girl has open her right eye.

Jun got very suspicious when at the next turn, Kazekoshi discard another tile which Jun pon.

Kiyosumi's face turn sour and Jun could feel that the call finally manage to disturb Kiyosumi.

And in the next turn, Jun declares, "Tsumo. Yakuhai, 40 fu 1 han, 400/700 with the round bonus 600/1000"

Definitely not the biggest hand Jun could've won, but with to stop Kiyosumi, speed is more important than value. Jun would have been satisfied, if she did not see Kazekoshi smile as Jun won. And as she is, Jun couldn't help but to feel that something bad is going to happen.

And a few rounds later, something bad indeed happen.

After Jun's cheap win, Kiyosumi begin to play very defensively, winning only two more hand for the rest of the match. While Jun manipulates the flow to get several decent win.

3 rounds toward the end of the game, Kazekoshi begin to winning continuously with big hands, and thus overcoming her.

Current score;

Kiyosumi 120.000

Tsuruga 75.400

Ryumonbuchi 99.200

Kazekoshi 105.400

As the players are given a few minutes of break time, Jun watch Kazekoshi's retreating back carefully, while noting Kiyosumi quickly bolt out of the room.

* * *

*skiiid* *BAM*

Kiyosumi mahjong club didn't look surprised as Yuuki loudly open up the door to their waiting room.

"Tadaima!" exclaim Yuuki.

"Good job." Say Mako.

"That was a very good game Yuuki." Praise Saki.

Nodoka give an agreeing nod.

"But it is annoying djey!" say Yuuki.

"Now now, don't be like that. You did a good job." Say Hisa as she give a taco to Yuuki.

Yuuki gratefully accept the tacos and start eating.

"I was winning djey, but that beanpole stop my streak." Say Yuuki in annoyed tone.

The other members give a sympathetic nod. They all know how good Yuuki is in east, and how her luck drops when she is out of east seat.

"It is okay." Assure Hisa. "The vanguard battle is one of the hardest after all."

Yuuki seem to accept that word and calm down a bit.

5 minute later, Yuuki is ready to fight once again.

* * *

Yuuki takes a deep breath. Her only chance to be double east is the first round, when she is dealer. Her taco power isn't as strong as when it is first han-chan, but her will to win didn't falter. Yuuki will win this!

As the dice is cast and tiles are distributed. Yuuki looks at her hand. 2-shanten of honitsu with 2 hatsu tile. Yuuki is determined to win this hand!

A good draw and another quick "Pon!" later and Yuuki secure the triplet of hatsu. All that is left is her iishanten all bamboo honitsu hand.

Yuuki glare fiercely at the beanpole as beanpole start calling pons again to disturb Yuuki. But Yuuki won't let beanpole disturb her last chance at being east.

3 turns later, Yuuki draw a tile that completes her hand.

"Tsumo! Hatsu Honitsu, Dealer Mangan 4000 each!" Yuuki say rapidly. The other player grudgingly hand Yuuki their points.

On the next turn, once again the beanpole (who look like she's working together with the onee-san from Kazekoshi) manage to stop Yuuki.

After that Yuuki play very defensive.

'I would like to try and win some more, djey… But Bunchou told me to play defensively if I'm not dealer…' think Yuuki as she look at her hand.

* * *

Jun felt the flow change, 'Kiyosumi is playing defensive again?' thought Jun.

'Then I could leave her alone and focus on Kazekoshi.' Say Jun to herself as she begin to focus on winning and disturbing Kazekoshi's flow.

Earlier in the waiting room, Touka has been noisy about Kazekoshi being a trouble. Jun agree.

Somehow Kazekoshi manage to _know. _What are everyone's' hand condition. What are their winning tile. How to steal other's winning tile. What tile should she discard so not even one of her discard is wasteful.

Compare to Kiyosumi, it is obvious that Kazekoshi is a better mahjong player. And even worse, since Kiyosumi decide to focus on defending, Jun has nobody to help her stop Kazekoshi.

"Tsumo. 2000 / 4000." Say Kazekoshi nicely while smiling.

As Jun is walking back to their waiting room, Jun throw out curses in her mind, 'Damn Kiyosumi. Damn Kazekoshi'.

'That was one hell of an annoying game.' Jun scowl as she open the door to meet a fuming Touka.

Jun plopped down on the sofa, totally ignoring Touka's rant.

"But it was fun… I want to play like that again." Mutters Jun.

"What is that thou is saying?" say Touka in an annoying high pitched voice.

Jun wave her hand lazily, "It's nothing."

Current score;

Kiyosumi 109.400

Tsuruga 63.800

Ryumonbuchi 101.200

Kazekoshi 125.600

* * *

Mako is confused on whether she should be happy or sympathetic or concerned.

The blond haired girl from Tsuruga is an absolute beginner.

The only saving grace is that her discard are very random, thus making it harder for others to defend...

But by the look of it, there really is no need to defend against such beginner isn't it?

She even separated her tiles and audibly counts them, even Kyoutarou is not that bad when he first begin.

Good thing for Mako, is that she make an easy target.

Bad thing is that the other school is also targeting her.

Thus with already low points from the vanguard match, combined with her being constantly targeted now, Tsuruga might just gone bust!

And it is not a good thing, since the current leader is Kazekoshi.

"Ron. Riichi iipatsu ittssu 1 dora. 8000 please." Say Kazekoshi as she ron Tsuruga… again.

Mako's hand is twitching to throttle Tsuruga.

'This is bad… It is only the second player and Tsuruga only have 36.000 points left.' Thought Mako.

'Should I purposely deal into Tsuruga's hand? But I can't lose points just for that. But If this goes on- arghhh what should I do?' Mako frustratedly thought to herself.

Mako's mental breakdown is cut short when at the next round, she felt something from Tsuruga.

Mako frowns. What change? Tsuruga's discard is still random, but Mako could feel something big from her hand.

'This is just like playing Saki…' thought Mako.

Even after months of playing Saki, Mako still didn't understand how Saki plays, but it has make Mako have some sort of _I can't read your discard well but I kind of able to feel your hand value_ sense. And that sense is now telling her that Tsuruga's hand is big… like yakuman level big.

'She is lining them 3 by 3, so it is not kokushi, dai sharin nor daichisei... some dragon and wind tiles have been discarded, so not daisangen, ryuuiisou, tsuuiisou, shousuushii nor daisuushii... Some 1 and 9 have also been discarded, not chuuren poutou nor chinroutou… a suuankou?' Mako analyze the discard to determine Tsuruga's hand.

Under usual condition, Mako would've start playing cheap but speedy hand to stop the yakuman. But this time, Ryuumonbuchi is dealer and Tsuruga is in a real danger of being busted. Mako decide to let Tsuruga have that Yakuman.

Mako almost regret her decision when Tsuruga riichi.

'Who the hell riichi when having a yakuman.' Thought Mako annoyedly.

But luckily, 4 turns later, Tsuruga declare, "Tsumo desu… eto… ura dora… I don't have…"

Mako held back a sardonic smile when Kazekoshi ask, "And your hand is?"

"Ah! Sorry!" exclaim Tsuruga as she reveals her hand.

"Riichi… tsumo… toitoi… I think?" say Tsuruga doubtfully.

Kazekoshi and Ryuumonbuchi's look extremely surprised.

"T-that is suuankou!" Stutter Kazekoshi.

"Suuankou? W-what is that?" ask Tsuruga.

"It is the easiest Yakuman hand to get. Since you're not dealer, it is 32 000." Kazekoshi helpfully explain, though a bit dazedly.

* * *

'A suuankou…? How is that even possible?' Thought Miharu.

Miharu look at Ryuumonbuchi's surprised expression and even Tsuruga herself is surprised.

Then Miharu look at Kiyosumi's expression.

'Weird, Kiyosumi didn't look surprised at all.' Then Miharu think back a bit. At around 4th go round, Kiyosumi take quite a long time to think. Then after that, Kiyosumi only discard tiles that have been discarded.

'Impossible!' Thought Miharu, 'Could it be that Kiyosumi really has been expecting Tsuruga's Suuankou?'

Miharu is still flabbergasted as they exchange after game greetings and leave.

Current score :

Kiyosumi 112.000

Tsuruga 68.000

Ryumonbuchi 102.000

Kazekoshi 118.000

* * *

"I'm back" say Mako as she walks into the room.

A chorus of "welcome back" and "good work senpai" sound in the room.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't get the first place." Say Mako apologetically.

"You did great." Say Hisa.

Mako then look at Hisa who has tied up her hair in two braids.

Hisa smile confidently and say, "Leave it to me! I'm going to take the 1st place for us."

'So she finally going to play seriously' thought Mako and say, "Go get it!"

Hisa nod and walk off the room while saying "I'm off!"

* * *

Hisa stare at her starting hand. An at least 4-shanten hand with no clear yaku to focus.

'Acaaa… Even at the staring hand, my luck is already bad.' Think Hisa to herself, more amused than annoyed.

'But this is okay, because this time I would play it _my_ way.' An afterthought flashes through Hisa's mind, 'Nodoka would be so mad after this.' Hisa lets out a small smirk.

Four turns later Hisa palms her forehead as once again she draws something that would compliment her already discarded tile.

'Let's just think of this as a sign.' Think Hisa as she keep the solitary tile instead of discarding it.

Four turns later, Hisa's intuition once again prove accurate as she draw a tile that both compliment the solitary tile and leads her to tenpai.

Hisa surveys her hand. Hisa could choose to discard a 6 pin, it would leave her with a 5 way wait.

'But' Hisa smirk, 'of course I'm not going to do that.' Hisa thought as she pick up a 9 sou that will leave her with a hell wait, and declare "Riichi!"

Hisa could hear Nodoka start an angry rant at the waiting room.

* * *

- true enough at the waiting room -

"What is she thinking!?" Exclaim Nodoka loudly.

* * *

Since on the every game before Hisa never once use her bad wait style, the other player discard tile that _they_ think will be safe.

Hisa smirk as Kazekoshi discard her one and only waited tile.

"Ron." Kazekoshi look shocked.

"Riichi iipatsu sanshoku iittsu two dora. 12 000" Hisa say with an evil smile.

The other players gasp as they see Hisa's hand. They probably couldn't believe Hisa would take one hell wait instead of 5 way wait.

"Fresh from the gate, Kiyosumi's Takei Hisa ronned Kazekoshi's Bundou with a non-dealer haneman and overtake Kazekoshi as the first place." The announcer enthusiastically announces.

'I'm the first, but I won't stop here.' Think Hisa.

"Riichi!" say Hisa, a bit louder than necessary for intimidation effect.

The other players took longer and think harder to discard, but it proves to be useless as Hisa smirk when she trace the tile she draw. Toss it into the air, "Tsumo!" Catch it and slam it into the table.

"Riichi chun honitsu, dealer mangan, 4 000 each." Had Hisa not have a reputation to protect, she would have laughed out loud at the other player's expression.

The following first han-chan is dominated by Hisa's win as the other player aren't quite used to defending against someone who uses hell wait.

At the break, Hisa decide to not go back to the waiting room. One Hisa doesn't feel the need to, and two, an angry Nodoka is surely waiting to scold her.

Interestingly, Kazekoshi's captain burst into the tournament room and whispers something to Kazekoshi's player.

Hisa begin to rack her brain of when and where have she seen the Kazekoshi's captain before.

As the two Kazekoshi player sneak a glance or to at Hisa, Hisa raise an eyebrow, 'devising ways to stop me aren't they?' Hisa think.

'Well it doesn't really matter, I have fully expected them to do that.'

* * *

On the second han-chan, the other players are playing very carefully.

Interestingly, Kazekoshi is currently having the best strategy against Hisa.

Hisa wonder about that. On the first han-chan, even after being ronned by Hisa, the Kazekoshi player still make the same mistake, as if she didn't get her mistake, or just too stubborn to admit it. But after the Kazekoshi's captain whisper something at the break. Kazekoshi player suddenly get really good at defending against Hisa.

'I wonder if I have played Kazekoshi's captain before.' Though Hisa. It is the only possible answer to why Kazekoshi's captain know very well about how to defend against Hisa, that or Kazekoshi's analytical ability is just inhumanly good.

"Riichi!" Hisa's mussing is cut short when the player from Ryuumonbuchi declares riichi.

'Brave isn't she?' think Hisa. At the first han-chan, Hisa successfully threaten Ryuumonbuchi with a hell wait riichi which Hisa won.

Hisa survey her hand. 'A 2-shanten faced with dealer riichi. I'm the first, let's not push it then.' Think Hisa as she play safely.

4 turn later, Ryuumonbuchi trace her tile and slam it on the table.

"Tsumo! 6000 All!"

The second han-chan end up with the score :

Kiyosumi 147.700

Tsuruga 56.700

Ryumonbuchi 102.200

Kazekoshi 93.400

* * *

Nodoka is silently sulking.

Nodoka has fully intended to give Hisa _and_ her teammate a good long speech. All of her teammate is cheering at Hisa's "good" game, not even one of them look the slightest bit annoyed at how Hisa's play.

But looking at the points Hisa gains, even Nodoka have to admit that Buchou's luck hold on well, thus enabling Nodoka from criticizing. Therefore Nodoka settle for silently sulking.

When the announcer announces that the next game would start soon. Nodoka silently rise from her seat and go to the door. Before Nodoka open the door and leave, Nodoka give a sharp look aimed mainly at Hisa.

"I'm going now." Say Nodoka in sharp tone that sounds more like _I'm going to show you how to play properly_.

Her other club members who was cheering for her sweat dropped. Hisa just beam an even larger smile at her.

Nodoka huff and march out to the tournament room with a very strong determination.

* * *

Both the reporter and announcer are excited about another perfect game when for a few rounds, Nodoka once again become the only player to score.

Sadly, all of their dreams and hopes crashes into reality as nearing the end of the first han-chan, Ryuumonbuchi Touka declare a very bold riichi and manage to win with a dealer baiman.

Nodoka simply nod and give the points to Ryuumonbuchi without any further thought than, 'people get lucky sometimes.'

Though Nodoka did lets out a little surprised expression as she sees Ryuumonbuchi played into Tsuruga's hand. It was weird. Aside from the bold riichi before, Nodoka could tell that Ryuumonbuchi is a very good and logical player. To make such a risky discard is very uncharacteristic of her. Nodoka wonder if Ryuumonbuchi's last win has affected her mentality so much.

When the break ends and the second han-chan start, Ryuumonbuchi once again played into Tsuruga's hand, this time is worse then the last, since it is a dora.

When Ryuumonbuchi forcefully ask Tsuruga whether she has declare riichi properly or not, Nodoka frowns. Even after the break Ryuumonbuchi has not gather her composure?

The round after that, it is Tsuruga's turn to recklessly discard and play into Nodoka's hand. Then the totally shocked looking Tsuruga sprout some nonsense about able to see her discard or not.

Nodoka seriously wonder what up with everyone today. First is her Bunchou, followed by her teammate, next is Ryuumonbuchi, and now Tsuruga is being very weird too?

Nodoka's only condolence is that the game and the player goes back into somewhat normal after that.

The second han-chan end up with the score :

Kiyosumi 154.100

Tsuruga 65.900

Ryumonbuchi 97.100

Kazekoshi 82.900

* * *

Reading Miyanaga Teru's expression is like trying to read a brick wall. Her emotion rarely shown on her face, and at times it does, mostly it was just a miniscule facial change that gone as quickly as it come.

But after 2 years of knowing Miyanaga Teru, Sumire Hirose could proudly say that she could read Teru better than anyone in the school.

Though there are still times where Sumire is absolutely clueless on what Teru is thinking. This is one of those time.

* * *

- Let's roll back a bit -

Shiraitodai mahjong club receive a lot of funding from their school. It is only natural, seeing that they're the champion for 2 years straight.

With that funding, Sumire's team could effort to rent out a good hotel near the tournament building.

Seiko, Takami, and Awaii share a room, while Sumire share with Teru. Actually Awaii have insist on sharing room with Teru, but Sumire could feel that Teru won't be happy to have a chattery Awaii disturbing her reading time. Therefore a sulking Awaii is forced to room with Seiko and Takami.

After another rather boring game, Sumire goes back to their hotel room, take a bath, and come out to see Teru eating snacks while watching a game on the tv. It doesn't seem to be one of their games, nor does it seem to be their next opponents' game.

Deciding that silently thinking won't get her anywhere, Sumire decide to ask, "Whose game is that?"

"Nagano, final." Answer Teru without even looking at her.

Sumire raise an eyebrow, 'Nagano?' she echo the name. 'Why Nagano? Last year, the name "Amae Koromo" indeed being broadcasted and hyped up as a national class monster, but her team didn't even make it through the semi-final.'

Sumire continues to ponder about that for a while, until the camera switch from the hand and show the players' face and name. 'Miyanaga Saki' Sumire's eyes widen a bit as it all make sense now. Teru's little sister.

Sumire has meet Teru's sister once at school break last year. A cute, polite girl that reminds Sumire of Teru's media darling façade, only without the insincerity.

While Sumire has never get the chance to play mahjong against her, Sumire would never forget how open and happy Teru look as the two sisters trade life stories to make up for all the time they're separated.

A little bit part of Sumire is irrationally jealous. Even after years of befriending Teru, never once did Teru give her a smile that wide or that sincere. Sumire quickly stop the negative feeling before it could grow bigger.

As the game goes on, Sumire notice Amae Koromo winning the first round with a Haitei. Then the second… and the third with Haitei, again and again. Sumire frowns. Strangely, the other players' hand never reach tenpai. Is that what makes the media call her monster? A combination of power that stop opponents from reaching tenpai and then winning with the last tile? What a mental crushing game.

Sumire look at Teru. Teru didn't look worried even though her sister can't win at all. And another look at the screen shows that Teru's sister didn't look worried too. In fact, she look openly interested. Sumire is definitely confused.

As if sensing Sumire's confusion, Teru helpfully say, "The winner of this match is already decided."

Which turns out to be no help at all as Sumire's confusion grow instead of shrinking.

'What does that mean? Does that mean Amae's win is already absolute? Sumire didn't believe that Teru's sister would lose just like that. But fact is Teru's sister have not won at all.' Though Sumire as she felt a migraine coming.

In the end, Sumire decide to stop thinking and start watching. Nearing the end of the fourth round, Sumire could see that Teru's sister have an ii-shanten of Suuankou.

'It really is too bad that her hand won't reach tenpai.' Though Sumire as she see Teru's sister draw another same tile that make her have another 4 of the same tile.

"_Kan"_

Sumire unconsciously give an agreeing nod as she watch Teru's sister declare a closed kan.

'Making a kan would change the drawing, thus Amae might not be able to make a Haitei. Plus it would make her reach a one way wait tenpai if she discard the other 4 of the same tile' analyze Sumire.

"_And once more… Kan"_

Sumire couldn't held back her surprised expression as Teru's sister did another closed kan, instead of discarding one tile.

Sumire is even more surprised when the tile she draw is the same as before.

"_Tsumo… Rinshan Kaihou, Suuankou, 8000/16000 please"_

'A yakuman via Rinshan kaihou? Is that really a coincidence?' Sumire thought doubtfully as she sees that neither Teru's sister not Teru herself look even a little bit surprised.

* * *

'Too bad.' Thought Teru.

It is not that Amae Koromo is weak, no, she is indeed a monster as the media describe. A no-tenpai hell coupled with Haitei would crush the spirit of almost all mahjong players that Teru knows.

But it is truly an ill-fitted match. Because Saki doesn't even need to be in tenpai to win.

With other player's hand stuck at ii-shanten at most, and Amae winning only at the last tile, Saki have all the luxury to build a high point hand. There is no pressure of speed, nor competition.

The only choice Amae have if she want to win, is that to throw out her haitei and play more speedily. It might be too late though.

Saki is similar to Teru in many ways. And while not having a shoumakyou, Saki is still way better than average in learning other's playing style.

Just observing 3 rounds played to the last tile combined with another one round which Saki try and win, is way more than enough for Saki to almost fully understand how Amae Koromo play.

Teru wonder if she should send a congratulatory mail now.

* * *

- Roll back to the start of 4th round -

Koromo didn't think that this game would be interesting nor challenging, thus Koromo had unleash her iishanten hell right at the beginning of the match. If Koromo couldn't have fun playing mahjong, then Koromo would have fun toying and crushing the other players.

One round win with Haitei, the other player look surprised.

Two round win with Haitei, they begin to show fear.

Three round win with Haitei, despair sink to their heart.

Strangely, player from Kiyosumi look interested instead of dreadful. Koromo quickly shot water to damp out her flame of hope. While not looking dreadful, Koromo didn't feel anything power from Kiyosumi, plus Kiyosumi's hand is the same as the other two players, never once reach tenpai.

'Touka had said that Kiyosumi's fifth player might be a beginner. That Kiyosumi might not be able to gain enough good player, thus they decide to recruit a beginner and put her last, while making the ace, Haramura Nodoka, the fourth player and try to end the game at vice-captain battle.' Koromo remembering Touka's rant at their waiting room.

'Peasant. This Koromo would teach you the meaning of despair.' Thought Koromo as she narrows her eyes and put even more power to her iishanten hell as the moon rise even higer.

As the fourth round goes by, Koromo suppress her annoyance. 'Kiyosumi still couldn't reach tenpai, so why does despair didn't drown her?'

Nearing the end Kiyosumi declare a kan. Koromo give a sardonic snort. Is Kiyosumi trying to stop Koromo by calling a kan? It will never work.

Suddenly a huge alarm resounds in Koromo's head. Koromo's tenpai sensor is screaming that Kiyosumi's hand is very huge, most likely a yakuman.

Koromo frowns. Even though Kiyosumi reach tenpai, the round nearly ends, there is no use, Kiyosumi will not win that hand.

"And once more… Kan" say Kiyosumi.

'Another kan?' thought Koromo disbelievingly.

And much to Koromo's horror, Kiyosumi reveal the tile she just take.

"Tsumo… Rinshan Kaihou, Suuankou, 8000/16000 please" say Kiyosumi simply, with no trace of arrogance nor surprised.

Koromo couldn't help but abruptly stand and gawk in surprised as her mind scream, 'Impossible!'

Kiyosumi look at Koromo and give her a small smile.

This time, Koromo could feel power radiating oh so strongly from Kiyosumi.

'Impossible' echos on Koromo's head as she plop down onto her seat.

* * *

Saki felt it as Koromo stares at her, and Saki look back and give a small smile to Koromo.

Saki didn't have any ill wish or arrogance. If anything, Saki is grateful to Koromo.

Saki has been itching to play against Koromo since the first time Bunchou show the team Koromo's play record. Not to prove that Saki is better, but Saki simply like to play against strong player.

The first day had been disappointing, since Saki didn't get to play at all. Thus now when Saki get to play, and against a strong player to boot, Saki is in a rather good mood.

It has been interesting, the way Koromo play that is. And Saki has spent 3 rounds, just to observe and learn how Koromo use her power.

Interestingly, Koromo's power grows stronger as time passes. Saki have a hunch that it might be connected to the moon, seeing that Koromo's purposely seek the yaku Haitei Raoyue, '_to scoop up the moon from the seabed'_. Saki wonders if it has any sentimental value like her Rinshan.

Nevertheless, Saki is determined to win this tournament. Onee-chan is waiting for her at the national.

Koromo's power is strong. But it is a bad match against Saki's Rinshan. With that in mind, Saki start to use her foresight and gather all the tile she need to win a Suuankou via Rinshan.

"Kan" say Saki as she do the all too familiar routine of revealing her quartet and draw the dead wall.

The dead wall tile turns out to be just as Saki had 'seen'.

Saki smile a bit, "And once more… Kan"

Saki didn't even look at the tile she pluck as she reveals it.

"Tsumo… Rinshan Kaihou, Suuankou, 8000/16000 please" Say Saki as she reveals all of her hand.

'I wonder if Onee-chan is watching.' Thought Saki absentmindedly.

At the start of the fifth round. Saki could feel Koromo throwing out her Haitei for a faster hand. It is really too bad for Koromo. Saki had almost fully understood how Koromo played. The result might be different if Koromo had played in an extremely different way. But as it is now, Koromo didn't stand a chance against Saki.

"Pon." Say Saki, making Koromo's needed tile to win lands on Kazekoshi's hand.

Koromo only notice that as she draw the tile and see that it is not the one that she need.

'So Koromo could feel when she _should_ win, but not exactly how.' Thought Saki as she store away the information.

As Koromo discard the unneeded tile, Saki utter a small 'Sorry about this' in her mind as she uses Koromo's discard and say "Kan".

Saki draw the tile that is identical to what she pon earlier, and proceed to do another kan.

"Once more… kan." But Saki is not done here.

"And again… kan." The other players held their breath.

"Tsumo… Tanyao Toitoi Sankantsu Rinshan Kaihou, with 'the responsible one pays' rule, 18000 please." Say Saki mostly to Koromo who had to pay all of that by herself.

Koromo lets out a shuddering breath as she pays out 18 000.

'Could it be that there is someone who is even freakier then Koromo?' thought Koromo.

* * *

As the game proceed, Sumire couldn't help but to think how similar Teru's sister's play style with Teru. True, her hand score is random instead of increasing like Teru. But the way she silently observes at the beginning of the game, and how she stubbornly held on to her winning streak is very Teru-like.

So alike that Sumire won't be surprised if by tomorrow, the reporters would have created many speculation and theory about the connection between her and Teru.

Sumire wonder how Awaii would fare against her.

When Teru take out her phone and start typing, Sumire instinctively say, "Send my congratulation to her too."

Teru just nod and type away.

* * *

- Kiyosumi's Waiting Room -

The members are distracted from intently watching the ongoing game- no, the one person board domination, as Saki's phone vibrate.

Since phones and many other electronic device are banned inside the play room, Saki decide to leave her phone at the waiting room.

"Saki-chan's phone vibrates djey!" Yuuki say as she quickly snoops at Saki's phone, ignoring Nodoka's "Yuuki it is not polite to snoop at other people's phone!"

"A mail from 'Onee-chan'?" Yuuki let out confusedly. She didn't know Saki has an older sister. But then again, Saki never did talk about her family.

"_Congratulation Saki. Ps : Sumire also send her regards._" Read Yuuki out loud.

"A congratulatory mail? But the game is still going djey?" Ponder Yuuki.

"Maybe 'Onee-chan' is very sure that Saki would win." Answer Hisa.

"Miyanaga-san have an older sister? Do you know who it is Bunchou?" Ask Nodoka, as she too didn't know that.

Hisa smile mysteriously, "I never ask, but I have a strong hunch on who might it be."

"Ah Saki's sister…" Say Kyoutarou a bit absentmindedly as he try to recall a specific memory.

All eyes stare at Kyoutarou. They had almost forget that Kyoutarou is and was Saki's classmate.

"Saki never like to talk about her family. But one time at middle school, our language teacher order us to make a story about our family and have us to read it. If I recall correctly, Saki's mother and sister didn't live with her and her father." Kyoutarou frowns at his own words.

'So Miyanaga-san's family also has problems.' Thought Nodoka as she compare Saki's family with her own.

Mako piece together the clues. "An older sister, most likely a mahjong player, live separated from Saki, and Saki has red eyes and freaky game play… Could it be Miyanaga Teru?" say Mako, with a question mark on the end.

Hisa just smile as a various surprised exclamations and disbelieve resounds in the room.

* * *

The game never did manage to reach the second han-chan.

Tsuruga, who already have a pretty low points in the beginning, finally gone bust under Koromo's 3 rounds of points sucking, and Miyanaga Saki's unstoppable winning streak.

Yumi didn't know what to think anymore as Miyanaga Saki say "That was fun." With a sincere smile that looks absolutely horrifying to Yumi.

Yumi knows that Tsuruga only make it this far because of teamwork and luck. But she had not known that she would be losing this badly, or this painful. Thus as Miyanaga Saki say "Let's play together again sometime." Yumi could only keep her mouth shut.

Yumi couldn't help but flinch as Amae Koromo, who looks too happy for someone who just lost, give an agreeing nod and cheerfully say, "Let's!"

'So this is what it felt to play what media called as national level monsters.' Thought Yumi while still trying to cope with her lost.

A few moments after that, Yumi wonder how long would it take for her to defeat those monsters. Yumi sigh. Most probably never.

A small part of Yumi is glad that an ordinary analytical player like her has gotten the chance to play against them. Yumi stare longingly at the tile. Though she had not managed to win anything, there is a certain weird satisfaction feeling inside.

As a tearful Ikeda Kana exclaim, "Next time I will win!" the word 'at least one hand' is conveyed clearly.

Yumi stand and say, "I too, won't lose next time." In a nearly emotionless tone as Yumi still try to balance her despair at completely losing with her analytical desire to play and try to understand how and what makes a person special.

* * *

An:

No, I'm not done with my exam... in fact, there are still 5 exam more, and I'll only be done at 3rd of July...

Before you say it... I'm NOT PROCRASTINATING!

Seriously it is not procrastinating if you open ms word and start typing while trying to think how on earth ln 2x = ln x while x cannot be 0, it's not.

*bleep : warning, Vein's Simply Tired has become delusional, please wait for 5 minute*

*5 minute later*

Sorry about that...

This chapter is seriously big ._. 6k++ word, I'm so proud of myself.

Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not procrastinating! I'm not! I'm no-

bleep : warning, Vein's Simply Tired has enter the final stage of delusional and deem incapable of saying anything remotely useful.

Thus with this message, we (we?) want to convey that due to the size of this chapter, please understand if you find any oddities / mistake, and please report them to Vein's Simply Tired, by either review or PM.

We (who is we anyway?) hope that you enjoy this chapter, which is make by Vein's Simply Tired who procrastinate a lot (HEY! I'm NOT procrasi- *mmmppp*) and that we(*mmmp*!) will try to force Vein's Simply Tired to fix any mistake _after_ her exam.

Thank you very much for reading, good night everyone, may you all have a great night!


	6. Chapter 6

No I'm not done with my exam... But I've done my calculus exam today and my next exam is in 5 days... How does it goes? ... I manage to fill out everything (though I felt that it has more wrong then right) ;_;

Thank you for all of you that have review... it give me a good memories to remember after the horrible horrible calculus exam ;_;

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- The next morning -

Usually, while waiting for her teammate to be ready in the morning, Teru could be seen eating snacks while drinking tea and reading a light novel. This morning though, Teru could be seen reading the newspaper.

In the world where the total of mahjong players reach hundreds of millions people, it is not unusual for a mahjong-related activity to be the front page of the daily newspaper. This time is no different.

Nagano, as one of the smallest prefecture, is one of the earliest place to finish their match. Combined with the fact that last year Nagano's representative manage to get to the semi-final in the national, the reporters readily grant them the privilege of being on the cover.

Teru supposed that she should be grateful as one of Saki's teammate, Haramura Nodoka, is loved by the media. Most of the article about Kiyosumi's wins is centered on her. Or maybe the media is just hesitating to write about Teru's connection to Saki because Teru herself had never spoken about it.

Teru fold the newspaper and put it on the table. She guess it would do… for now. Though it never hurt to be a little cautious. Teru pull out her phone and dial Saki's number.

"Good morning, Saki."

* * *

Saki is listening intently as her sister gives her a crash course on how to deal with annoying reporters.

Yesterday, the game last way into the night, thus the reporters are unable to give out many questions. Most of that handful of questions is directed towards Haramura-san. While the questions towards the team are taken care by Hisa.

Curiously, one of the female reporters with long purple hair looks like she want to ask her something, but decide against it. And Saki is grateful because she really didn't want to say anything, especially those which related to her family.

A few minutes later, the conversation ends and Saki is back to preparing for the day. Under normal circumstances, Saki would still be asleep at this hour, but Bunchou ask all of the team to come to the school and bring a swimsuit.

'Why swimsuit?' Saki sweat dropped.

* * *

"So, we're heading to the sports land for special training at the pool!" Say Hisa excitedly.

Sometimes Saki just didn't understand what goes on her Bunchou's mind.

"And what is the point exactly?" ask Nodoka. It seems that Haramura-san didn't understand it either.

"Point huh… " Say Hisa while making a thinking pose.

"How about 'Because I want to see Nodoka in a swimsuit?'" say Hisa teasingly.

"It won't do at all!" exclaim Nodoka.

Saki could only utter a weak laugh as Haramura-san quickly reject the idea while Kyoutarou look lost on his own imagination.

Hisa decide that she had enough making fun of her teammate as she tell them the real reason.

"We made it through the prefectural qualifiers in the team tournament. Consider this as a reward for everyone. Also there is the individual this weekend, and I think it will help keep our game in shape." Say Hisa while smiling.

Saki didn't understand what is the connection between swimming and keeping a mahjong game in shape, but Saki goes along with it.

* * *

While on the trip, Saki's phone vibrates. Saki look at it in interest, 'From Koromo-chan?'

Then she felt her teammate staring at her. Since she come back from the final yesterday, her teammate had given her odd glances every now and then, she wonder why.

Saki open the message and read

'_Saki what are you going to do today?'_

Saki type back

'_I'm going to the pool with my teammate.'_

A few minutes later, another mail came in.

'_I see… Which pool is it?'_

Saki wonder if Koromo would want to come along then ask her Buchou.

"Buchou, what is the name of the pool we're going to?"

Hisa raise an eyebrow at the question but answer nonetheless, "Ryuumon Sports Land."

Saki nod and type it.

'_It seems that we're going to Ryuumon Sports Land.'_

Another mail came in very quickly.

'_=D I'll be there!'_

Saki blinks at the message. Then she saw it fit to inform her teammate.

"Ah… It seems that Koromo-chan would be there…?" Saki say unsurely.

Hearing that, the other members whip their head and stare at her.

"""What?"""

* * *

Koromo is having a pleasant mood today. Yesterday Saki had prove that Koromo is not the only freaky human. And Koromo had manage to befriend Saki, they even trade away numbers.

'_Saki what are you going to do today?'_

Koromo hope that Saki is free today. Koromo would love to spend some time to met or just chat with Saki.

'_I'm going to the pool with my teammate.'_

Koromo's good mood fall. Unlike Koromo who spends her day inside her separated house, of course Saki would go somewhere with her friends.

Koromo stay silent for a while. What should Koromo do…

After a few minutes, Koromo decide to type back _'I see… Which pool is it?'_

Imagine Koromo's delight when Saki reply back _'It seems that we're going to Ryuumon Sports Land.'_

How lucky, that is the pool owned by Touka's family.

Koromo excitedly type back _'=D I'll be there!' _and run away to find Touka.

"Toukaaaa let's go to the pool!"

* * *

Ryuumonbuchi Touka is giving Haramura Nodoka a jealous evil eye.

Somehow or another, Koromo, Jun, and Hajime got roped into playing volleyball, with the penguin shaped ball that Haramura brings, on the shallow pool along with Haramura, Miyanaga, and Kataoka.

If Touka could swim, she definitely would join and try to beat Haramura. But as she is, Touka decide to just laying on the sideling while glaring at Haramura.

A while later, Touka's glaring session is disturbed as a guard loudly say "Hold it! It is not allowed!", then a female voice plead equally loudly, "Why not?"

Touka look up and see Kiyosumi's Buchou trying to bring a portable automatic mahjong table in.

A star glint in Touka's eye. That is it! That is the chance for her to show Haramura Nodoka who is the real idol!

Quickly walking toward the arguing pair, Touka loudly say, "I allow it!"

The guard turns around sharply as if he want to deny, but when he sees that the voice belongs to the owner's daughter, he stutters, "O-Okay."

Touka get another brilliant idea in a split of second and give another command to the surprised guard.

"Bring 2 mahjong tables from the recreational room here!"

The guard could only nod and say, "Right away Ryuumonbuchi-sama!" and dash off to find the table.

"Come bring that table to the pool side." Touka half order half say to Kiyosumi's Buchou.

Hisa, already used to Touka's Ojou-sama attitude, happily complies.

Once at the pool side, Touka points sharply at Haramura Nodoka and say, "Haramura Nodoka! I challenge you into a battle!"

* * *

Nodoka could only utter a "Huh?" as she is unsure of it.

"It's fine isn't it? The team tournament had end and the Individual hasn't begin. Going by the rule, we're allowed to play against each other." Hisa, always the one to scheme, quickly murder anything Nodoka could use as an excuse.

Feeling that there is no way for her to refuse, Nodoka held back a sigh and complies.

Contrary to Nodoka, Koromo look very interested.

"Saki let's play too!" Ask Koromo cheerfully to Saki who nod happily.

At that a metaphorical thunder bolt struck Touka.

'If Koromo and that girl play, the glorious battle between I and Haramura Nodoka won't happen!' Thought Touka in panic.

Luckily, at that moment, the guard came with his co-workers and bringing in another table.

"Excuse me, Ryuumonbuchi-sama, this is the table you order." Say the guard as he place the bought tables near Hisa's table.

"Excellent work!" Praise Touka, though it is directed more to the guard's good sense of timing rather than his accomplishment at doing her order.

Touka quickly direct Koromo to the other table as politely as she could.

"Koromo could play on that table, while I and Haramura Nodoka use this one."

Koromo, who is used to her own team's reluctancy to play with her, ungrudgingly complied.

Saki look a bit confused at Touka's treatment towards Koromo, but seeing that Koromo didn't mind, she let it slide.

In the end, the player spread become like this;

Table 1 : Ryuumonbuchi Touka, Haramura Nodoka, Inoue Jun, Kataoka Yuuki

Table 2 : Amae Koromo, Miyanaga Saki, Takei Hisa, Kunihiro Hajime

Table 3 : Suga Kyoutarou, Sawamura Tomoki, Someya Mako, Ayumu Sugino

Yuuki because she is avoiding the Koromo-Saki table. Jun because Yuuki is on that table.

Hisa want to have a good challenge, while Hajime want to challenge Hisa again.

Kyoutarou and Mako take the only unoccupied table left, while Tomoki is interested in playing Kyoutarou when she knows that Kyoutarou is a beginner (still holding grudge over Kaori's yakuman and determined to get better at dealing with beginners). Ayumu is a bonus because they lack of players.

* * *

Table 1

A star glint in Yuuki's eye.

"Tsumo! 4000 all!" Exclaim Yuuki.

Nodoka, used to Yuuki winning the east first, thoughtlessly hand out the points.

Jun, while not under the pressure of winning a tournament, took a moment to appreciate Yuuki's East Dealer power.

Touka, who had never play Yuuki just look surprised.

On the next turn, Nodoka coldly end Yuuki's dealer turn. "Tsumo, 1300/2600."

"Nooo" Yuuki dramatically cry out at the loss of her dealership.

Touka grit her teeth in jealousy while Jun notices something odd about Nodoka. It is not if the flow didn't influence Nodoka, but it is as if Nodoka is an unmoving stone, deflecting all the influence of the flow.

* * *

Table 2

Saki could feel Koromo's power decline compare to yesterday.

'So Koromo's power really tied to the moon?' though Saki as she decide to not winning and just watching on the first round.

Koromo notice that Saki decide to just watch again in the first round.

'Saki is just watching again? Koromo's power is not as strong as yesterday, but Koromo is not weak either!' Though Koromo as she draws out her winning tile.

"Haitei Raoyue! 6000 all!" Say Koromo as she reveals her hand.

Hisa look interested as she felt Koromo's power first hand.

'So this is the no tenpai hell. Quite a bad hand isn't it? Let's see if I can turn this into my advantages.' Though Hisa.

Hajime is starting to think that choosing to play here is a bad idea.

* * *

Table 3

"Yoosh Riichi des!" Say Kyoutarou excitedly.

"Ron. 7700." Tomoki coldly douse Kyoutarou's flame of hope.

Mako had a feeling that the game would end with Kyoutarou dropping below zero.

Ayumu is confused as what she should do.

* * *

Touka's rage builds as the game ends with Nodoka wining.

A tired Jun is unsuccessful at making the flow affect Nodoka, while managing to ron Yuuki quite a lot of time.

Feeling that something is off, Jun decide to ask Yuuki, "Oy, brat. What's up with your defense today?"

A sulking Yuuki answer, "This is how I usually play. I don't like playing defensively."

Jun raise an eyebrow, "You lose a lot of points though."

"Shut up." Pout Yuuki.

A raging Touka slam the table, point at Nodoka, and yell, "I don't accept this! One more time!"

Nodoka held back a sigh and quietly say, "Okay."

Yuuki weakly say, "I want to change table…"

"Change with me?" offer Mako.

Table 3, have done with their second game a while ago.

The first ends up with Tomoki ron-ing Kyoutarou to death, and the second game's winner is Mako, who plays seriously and win with cheap quick hand to stop Tomoki ron-ing Kyoutarou.

"Shouldn't we wait for that table to be done?" Ask Jun lazily. While Jun is still interested in trying to get the flow to influence Nodoka, Jun is more interested in playing Kiyosumi's captain now.

The game on that table turns out to be another one person board domination.

After the 2nd round that Koromo win again, Saki decide to take action and continuously winning with small hands. The others try to stop it of course, but since Saki only try to win cheap hand, her speed rivaled Yuuki at East Dealer, very fast.

Players from other tables watch as Saki declare a dealer double riichi on her 7th dealer repeat.

Hisa and Hajime both though, 'This is bad, and no tiles to call either.'

Koromo look happy and amazed.

As her turn came again, Saki reveals the tile she draw, "Tsumo, parenchan, 16000 all." And with that Yakuman, Saki drops Hajime and Hisa below zero.

Koromo, who once again look too happy for someone who lose, exclaim, "Amazing!"

Saki let out a sincere, "Thank you"

Hisa sigh. With Koromo's no-tenpai hell still affecting her hand, and Saki decide to win very quickly, Hisa really can't do anything. For some reason, she truly pity those two girls from Kazekoshi and Tsuruga on last night's final.

Hajime had a flash back on where she first play against Koromo. Hopeless and helpless. Hajime just want to leave the seat.

After a bit of shuffling, the second game begins with the player spread like this;

Table 1 : Ryuumonbuchi Touka, Haramura Nodoka, Kunihiro Hajime, Someya Mako

Table 2 : Amae Koromo, Miyanaga Saki, Takei Hisa, Inoue Jun

Table 3 : Suga Kyoutarou, Sawamura Tomoki, Kataoka Yuuki, Ayumu Sugino

* * *

Table 2

'So this is what is like when you get sucked into a whirlpool in the middle of the sea.' Though Jun as she felt the flow completely taken away from her.

If one only look at the table, it would seem as if Kiyosumi's captain is doing nothing. But when one feel could feel the flow, one would realize that bit by bit, Kiyosumi's captain drag you with her flow until you could do nothing but dragged away by her flow. National Class _Monster_ is a very fitting nick name, Jun thought.

The game is disturbed when Kiyosumi's captain stop in the middle of drawing, then look at Touka's direction.

Koromo ask, "What is wrong Saki?"

The questions draw attention from the other table.

It took Saki a few seconds to answer that question.

"It feels like Ryuumonbuchi-san is… transforming…?" Saki say unsurely.

An alarm sound through Hajime's head at that. Hajime quickly look at Touka who bows her head and stare at nothing.

Hajime quickly say, "I'm very sorry about this." As she wreck the table and call out to Touka loudly.

"Touka! Wake up Touka!" Say Hajime desperately.

Koromo, Jun and Tomoki don't really care if Touka enter her cold mode, but Hajime didn't like it, Hajime feels that it is dangerous to Touka's health, and Hajime would prevent it if she could.

Thankfully, it seem to work as Touka's eye become focused again and she returns to her usual self, all well except for a bit of confusion.

"What are thou doing?" ask Touka a bit dazedly.

Hajime let out a relieved sigh at that.

Koromo too let out a sigh, not from relieve, but from disappointment mixed with resignment.

"Well too bad, it seems that today's game would end up here." Say Koromo in an almost sad tone.

"What had just happen?" ask Touka confusedly.

Nobody from Ryuumonbuchi bother trying to explain. It had happen before, and each time, Touka had refused to accept the fact that she had another personality.

Koromo say to Touka, "Come on Touka, let's go home."

* * *

A bit of hassle latter, and both teams are saying goodbyes… or some of them are saying goodbye…

"I might have lose this round, but you just watch Haramura Nodoka, I would win at the individual!" Touka once again unfailingly challenge Nodoka.

Nodoka just give a lazy nod.

Jun and Yuuki are teasing/insulting one another.

Mako look at Jun and Yuuki while thinking 'They're both equally childish.'

Tomoki is typing away today's game record.

Hisa is ordering Kyoutarou to bring the table. While Hajime is shooting worried glance every now and then to Touka.

"Saki" Koromo say as she approaches Saki.

Saki give a smile to Koromo, "Yes?"

Koromo smile back, "Today is fun! Let's play again at the individual."

Saki nod enthusiastically, "Let's"

* * *

Here is a few note to help explain further about this chapter.

1. In the cannon, despite Saki showing her awesomeness over and over again, it is still Nodoka who is interviewed and zoomed in by the reporters. It would stay that way until some reporters could get an affirmative answer from Teru that Saki is indeed related to her.

2. In this story, Kiyosumi's team decide to keep quiet on their new found knowledge about Saki's sister because they don't think it is their right to know (Suga mention Saki didn't like talking about her family).

3. This story's Koromo is definitely more interested in Saki then Nodoka.

4. No, Saki still can't swim. But she didn't have an almost "large water bodies phobia" like cannon Saki did

5. Saki getting a parenchan OP? Remember the hands that she win is cheap hands people...

6. Hajime's (over)reaction... The way I see it, if someone you like transform into another person who would only change back once they pass out, you would try to stop the change wouldn't you?

7. Koromo entering individual... This fanfic's Koromo remember her promise she made with Touka last year (the one where they would win and go to tokyo to eat on family restaurant for three years straight)

* * *

An :

Not as long as the last chapter, sorry about that.

I only have today to write and update. Tomorrow is another day spent on studying.

Once again thank you for the reviews... they help keep the nightmares (calculus...) at bay...

Though this is not much, I hope you enjoy it :]

If not, then any questions and constructive criticism is welcomed.

May you all have a good night ( /\ _ /\ )/ see you~


	7. Chapter 7

Vein : An update in between exam mwahaha (my exam today is 2 part-ed).

Random person : Shouldn't you be studying? ==a

Vein : After this 0:) *smiley face with an angel halo*

Random person : …You're hopeless…

Vein : Tell my readers I love them xD

Random person : *sigh*

* * *

I change some rules/stuff here and there. There will be some explanations at the end of the chapter, thank you :]

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- A few days ago -

Teru is walking back from a rather boring final prefecture game.

A female voice sounds from behind her, "An easy victory for you, Miyanaga-san."

Teru, who have sense the female's presence stop, but didn't turn back.

"Congratulations." Continue the woman.

"Thank you." Said Teru shortly, ignoring the barely noticeable insincere tone on the woman's voice.

Teru heard the woman walking closer to her.

"Actually I have something I did like to ask, if you don't mind?" Ask the reporter politely.

Teru makes an educated guess about the situation, a reporter who choose to interview her now, in an empty hallway, rather than waiting for the pers conference is most likely going to ask something personal.

"Go ahead." Teru said as she turn to face the reporter.

"Do you… happen to have a sister?" The reporter have a slight self doubt on her face and tone, as if she herself isn't sure about asking the question.

Seeing that Teru didn't have any visible reaction, the reporter continues her question.

"Is it, perhaps, Kiyosumi High School's Miyanaga Saki?"

"That is correct." Replied Teru in still the same flat tone.

The reporter looks surprised, while the cameraman looks vaguely smug. Teru quickly cut her off before she could let out more question.

"The matter concerning my family is private. Could you please keep that information to yourself?" Ask Teru in demanding tone.

The reporter look disappointed.

"Please keep that information to yourself." Repeat Teru in an even more stern tone.

"Alright then." Replied the reporter dejectedly.

Teru stare at the reporter to determine her sincerity. After a few seconds Teru nod.

"Thank you very much." Said Teru deadpannedly as she turn around and continue her walk.

Teru hope that the reporter could keep her promise, but she try to not put too much faith on that.

* * *

- Now -

"What an amazing number of people…" Said Saki absentmindedly as she glance all across the room.

"That is because students can participate in this tournament even though they cannot participate in the team tournament." Explain Hisa.

"Saki-chan probably will get lost again." Predict Yuuki.

A metaphorical stone drop at Saki's head.

"I hope not…" Said Saki weakly.

'It would be troublesome if she really did get lost.' Thought Hisa. Suddenly an evil light bulb appears on her head.

"Nodoka, why don't you hold Saki's hand?" Said Hisa with a sly smile on her face.

At that, Nodoka and Saki instantly blush.

Before any of them could protest, Hisa quickly continues.

"It is usual for a mother to hold their child's hand on a crowded shopping mall isn't it?"

"Is that even related…" Protest Nodoka weakly but she offers her hand to Saki anyway.

Saki clasp Nodoka's hand with an equally weak "Thank you…"

And both of them blush even harder.

"You just want to make fun of them didn't you?" Ask Mako dryly to Hisa.

"Don't you think they're cute?" Hisa grins.

* * *

"Today's match will be 20 series of tonpuusen games, and 32 people with the highest amount of point gain will pass thru and play 10 series of one han-chan tomorrow." Explain Hisa, repeating what she had said weeks ago.

"At the end of the game tomorrow, only 3 people with the highest point gain would be able to go to the national. So even if we all keep winning, it is impossible for all of us to be selected. We might even end up battling against ourselves."

Hisa clench her fist and exclaim "Win or lose, leave no regret and give it all you got!"

A chorus of determined "Yes!" follows Hisa's exclamation.

Hisa smile as she sees her teammate's determined expression.

Inwardly, Hisa pity those who really want to go. Saki look very determined to win. And if Amae Koromo stay true to her words at the pool. There might be just be one spot left for all of the players here to compete for.

But there is no reason for Hisa to state this fact. Even though it is impossible for all of them to win, it will be good for Kiyosumi's image if her members play well. It would prove to the media that Kiyosumi's win at the team tournament is more than just a streak of luck.

* * *

One Amae Koromo is rubbing her eyes sleepily. She is not a morning person. Being woken up early in the morning to play a bunch of pathetic player didn't help her mood. In fact, just remembering it makes her feel even sleepier.

What is she doing at the individual again…

Oh right, partly because she know that after rounds and rounds of brain numbing and sleep inducing game, she would reach the national, and then she would have lots of fun playing for real.

The other part is because Touka keep nagging her on and on and on, plus Koromo still remember her promise with Touka a year ago.

'The hamburger with fried shrimp and tartar sauce was delicious…' supplied Koromo's sleepy brain.

"**This is the list for the first round." **Announce the announcer as the screen displays the list of name and their game room.

"Which room will Koromo play at?" ask Koromo to Hagiyoshi as she is way too sleepy to tip-toed and search for her name. Why did she have to be this small again…

"South Pool, room L Koromo-sama." Answer Hagiyoshi in a polite tone.

"And Saki?" Inquire Koromo.

"North Pool, room B Koromo-sama." Answer Hagiyoshi, still in perfectly polite tone.

"So Koromo have to play a bunch of peasant today and didn't even get the chance to play with Saki." Said Koromo annoyedly.

"Koromo wish this day would end already…" trail Koromo as her mind is filled with the thought of how fluffy and warm her bed is.

* * *

Kiyosumi's mahjong club members are distracted from their conversation as the speakers produce a short bell sound, indicating that an announcement would be made.

"**This is the list for the first round."**

Each and every one of the player focused their eyes on the screen to find their name.

"Ara…" Trail Hisa.

"It looks like I'm in North Pool, room B with Saki." State Hisa.

"Karma sure work fast…" Mako sweat dropped.

"Well… sooner or later we're bound to play against each other…" Nodoka try to rationalize. But even she think that it is a very huge coincidence.

"Buchou want some taco?" Offer Yuuki in her own way of comforting someone.

"Haaa…" Saki could only utter incoherent words while thinking on what should she do.

Hisa smile at her teammate's reaction as she surveys her members' playing room number.

"It seems that only I and Saki are in North Pool. The rest of you are in South Pool. We'll meet again at lunch break here, okay?" Said Hisa.

That seems to snap her team members from their (unneeded) pity induced daydream.

"Okay." Answer Mako.

"We'll be going now." Say Nodoka politely.

"Good luck!" exclaim Yuuki.

Hisa wave her hand and turn to Saki.

"Let's go Saki. Room B is almost at the end of the hall."

There is a bit of hesitation in Saki's nod but she still follows Hisa.

"This is Room I, and the room number goes descending to A, which is at the end of the hall." Explain Hisa as they pass through Room I then Room H.

"With this, you shouldn't have any trouble finding your next play room." State Hisa.

Saki nod.

As the pair reach the door of Room B, Hisa stop and look at Saki.

"I will give it my all, and I would be disappointed if you didn't do the same." Say Hisa seriously.

That helps to ease Saki's feeling. Saki had not intended to lose, in fact, she is very determined to win. But today's points are cumulative, and there are ways to win while keeping her Buchou's points intact. While that would make Saki happy, Saki isn't sure Buchou would feel the same.

Hearing Buchou said that she would be disappointed if Saki go easy on her, Saki steeled her resolve to treat Buchou as just another opponents. It would make Saki feel bad, but if Buchou is happy with that, then Saki would do her best.

This time, Saki give a more determined nod and say, "Hai."

Hisa smile as she sees Saki having a determined expression. She push the door open and say, "Let's play, Saki."

* * *

Mako isn't really worried about Hisa. After more than a year being with her, it is clear to Mako that Hisa didn't really care about this individual. Hisa keep up with the charade only to motivate her juniors. That person would probably say something cool and inspiring to Saki by now.

'Well, let's forget that for now. After winning the team tournament, it is as if we have a giant target on our back.' Thought Mako as she feels the other three player targeting her.

Mako smile sarcastically as she trace the tile she draw.

'At this level, it would just make this a little more challenging.'

"Tsumo! Honitsu one dora, 4000 each!"

* * *

'There are 20 games being played today. If Buchou's luck hold on as it usually did, losing one game wouldn't jeopardize her chance of being in top 32 today.' Rationalize Nodoka.

'Rather than worrying about Buchou now, it is better for me to concentrate on my own game.' Thought Nodoka as she start her inner meditation.

The other players are targeting her, she couldn't afford to be unfocused. But that doesn't mean she would back down either.

"Tsumo. Riichi Ippatsu Tanyao only. 2000/3900." Say Nodoka in almost robotic manner as she ignores all things that are unrelated to her game.

* * *

'20 tonpuusen! This is a bonus stage for me!' Thought Yuuki giddily.

She was worried for her Buchou. But Buchou didn't look worried. So Yuuki wouldn't either.

Luckly, Buchou hadn't told her to play defensively like she did on the final. Yuuki would thoroughly enjoy this day!

"Riichi Ippatsu Tsumo! Sanshoku one dora, 6000 all!" exclaim Yuuki.

* * *

Hisa analyze the game. It is half-way through East 1, and Saki had been very silent. Hisa knows from many time she spent on observing Saki that Saki's current hand might not be a bad one at all. In fact, once or twice if her hand value is cheap, Saki forgo winning and just watching intently at the game.

Honestly, Hisa didn't understand what Saki 'sees'. She herself believe in the existence of 'the flow', but her sense could only feel her own hand. For her opponents' hand, Hisa compensate by reading the table.

'Well, I guess it is what differentiates _National Class Monster_ from other players.' Thought Hisa.

With Saki is being silent, and the other two player closely targeting both of them, Hisa decide to turn that into her advantages.

"Riichi." Say Hisa as she discard a 3 pinzu that leaves her with a 3 way wait of 2-5-8 pinzu.

Saki, who sits on her right, defend perfectly by discarding a 3 pinzu.

The player after that discards a 2 pinzu.

Hisa smile evilly. It seems that the other 2 players had research on her bad wait style. Too bad for them then.

"Ron. Riichi Ippatsu Tanyao 1 Dora. 8000"

East 2

"Chi-"

"Pon" Interrupt Saki as the player on Hisa's left want to chi a 5 sou.

'So it has begun' Thought Hisa.

Saki discards a 9 pin which the player on Saki's left pon and she discard a 2 sou which Saki pon.

Hisa sweat drop as she watch the ongoing ping-pong like pon. Luckily it stop there.

As her turn come, Hisa had a bad feeling about the 1 sou she draw. Looking at the table, there is one 1 sou that have been discarded, Saki wouldn't be able to kan this 1 sou. The only thing that is left is if Saki have a pair wait or she would want to pon it. Deciding to play safe, Hisa breaking her tenpai and discard a 9 pin.

Saki draw her tile and declare a closed kan.

The other player had a terrified look on their face.

Saki didn't even bother to trace her draw as she reveals the 1 sou.

"Rinshan Tsumo. Double East Hon'itsu Toitoi. 8000 all." Say Saki.

The other players look like they're ready to cry.

'Had I throw that 1 sou, it would be the end of me. Seems like Saki is very serious at treating me as another player.' Hisa let out a small smile.

"Chi" said Hisa while thinking 'Interesting. Let's see how far I can go.'

* * *

"Ron. 36 000." Said Koromo as she killed one of the player on East 1.

"**With that Amae Koromo from Ryuumonbuchi drop Yuki Oshimizu from Takasegawa way below zero. And that made the game on Room L the first to finish the first round." **The male commentator comments.

"**A direct hit dealer sanbaiman on East 1, that is pretty harsh isn't it? What do you think Fujita pro?"** Ask the male commentator to his commenting partner.

"**I think she is being lazy."** Answer Fujita in a bored tone.

"**Is that so…"** Said the commentator doubtfully.

"**Hn"** Reply Fujita absentmindedly as she is thinking on how cute Koromo is.

* * *

Mako stretch as she comes out of her 10th game.

"Playing 10 straight tonpuusen games is not good for my back." Complain Mako to no one in particular, just like an old man after a hard day at work.

As she is walking to the designated meeting points for her team, she notices an oddity in the still thin crowd. It seems like the crowds are avoiding something, or someone, which resulting in an almost perfect circle empty space around that something/someone.

Mako had a suspicious feeling that she know who is in the centre of that circle.

To confirm it, Mako walk closer, and true to her suspicion, there on one of the sofas, sit one Miyanaga Saki accompanied by Amae Koromo.

Instantly, Mako forms a plan to escape from there. But it is foiled when Saki notice her presence.

"Ah, Someya-senpai." Greet Saki politely.

Mako held back a sigh as she is forced by morality and etiquette to come closer.

"You guys sure finish your game fast." Said Mako as she survey her surroundings. Perhaps only 5-6 rooms have done with their game. Mako herself is done quickly because she was playing cheap quick hands.

Saki could only offer a weak laugh for that.

She accidentally drop one of the players below zero, thus quickly ending the game.

The same thing happens to Koromo, only her case is perfectly intentional.

Usually, Koromo would toy around, leave players hanging with 0 points and go targeting others. But after losing to Saki, it didn't feel that much fun anymore. Plus Koromo is still sleepy and not in the mood to play.

In the end, Koromo decide to kill one of the player, just to end the boring game. Repeat that for 10 times, and games with Koromo always become the fastest to finish.

After her tenth game, Koromo wander around a bit until she notices Saki sitting alone while reading a book.

Koromo waste no time to join Saki. The two of them chatter away about nothing specific.

Sometime ago, Koromo notice that even though there are more and more players who are done with their game, no one had step less than 8 feet around where she and Saki sit. Some of them even stop and make a sharp 180 degree turn.

While Koromo is used to be avoided, it never was this bad. And since Koromo think that her play today is especially merciful, the only conclusion left is that the crowds avoid both Koromo and Saki.

Koromo wonder how much fun Saki had gotten.

* * *

- 15 minutes later -

'A perfect circle' Supplied Hisa's mind as she notice that the crowds are avoiding the area near her teammates (more specifically Saki) and Amae Koromo.

"Buchou." greet Nodoka and Saki politely.

"Finally." Said Yuuki.

"You take quite a long time." Complain Mako.

"Sorry about that." Said Hisa apologetically. One of her opponents on the last game turns out to be the one she had faced on earlier round, due to that, the girl is being extremely careful and takes a very long time in discarding.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we go to the rooftop to have some lunch? Amae-san is welcomed to join." Suggest Hisa.

"Is that okay?" Ask Koromo bewilderedly. She had prepared to leave when Kiyosumi's Buchou came, thus completing the team.

"Of course. But it is okay if your team is waiting for you." Answer Hisa.

Koromo shake her head. "I have Hagiyoshi with me, Touka won't bother searching for me."

"Hagiyoshi?" Ask Mako confusedly.

Suddenly, a butler with black suit appears out of nowhere.

"Hai, Koromo-sama." Said Hagiyoshi while bowing politely.

"""!"""

* * *

- some times later on the rooftop -

"I was so surprised djey!" Said Yuuki while munching on her taco.

"My apologies Oujo-sama." Said Hagiyoshi as he pour some tea for Koromo.

Hisa stare at Hagiyoshi while making a thinking pose.

Mako, feeling an evil wave from Hisa, inched away then ask, "What are you planning this time."

"Don't you think it would be nice if Suga-kun could be like him?" Said Hisa cheerfully.

Mako sweat dropped, "So his role is as a butler now."

"It is a huge improvement from errand boy isn't it?" Said Hisa shamelessly.

* * *

Somewhere on the boy's tournament, Kyoutarou who miraculously pass the elimination shivers violently and accidentally drop a chun tile.

"Ron." Kyoutarou's heart stop beating.

"24 000." Mercilessly said by the person on Kyoutarou's left.

"A… a… ah…" Kyoutarou's soul left his body.

* * *

'Being able to sit on high place and eat together with a friend that Koromo made herself, this is so worth enduring 10 rounds of absolute boredom.' Though Koromo as she let out a happy sigh after drinking her tea.

"It would be better if I got to play Saki today though." Mutter Koromo absentmindedly.

Saki pause and tilt her head, "Hm? Sorry I didn't quite get that?"

Koromo give a small smile, "It's nothing."

2 feet away, Hisa who suddenly have a super sharp hearing thought, 'If both of them are in one pool, then the only one that would pass from that pool is them, and the rest is from the other more fortunate pool.'

* * *

Somewhere inside the building, Ikeda Kana shiver violently.

Mihoko stop reviewing each of her members' game and worriedly ask, "What is wrong Kana-chan? Are you cold?"

Kana quickly shake her head, "No no. I just have a feeling that someone somewhere is just saying a really scary premonition."

* * *

- Some minutes later –

"Alright, 10 tonpuusen left, give it your all everyone!" Cheer Hisa.

""Hai""" answer her team.

* * *

As the last one to enter the room, Saki didn't get the privilege of randomly choosing her seat. Not that it matters much.

'But Yuuki-chan's power is very amazing. Even if she didn't get to choose, she would still end up being the first dealer.' Thought Saki absentmindedly as she take the one and only empty seat.

A few minutes after that, the starting alarm resounded in the room and the game is started.

Before Saki has the chance to draw her tile, the girl on her right declare a pon.

Saki give the girl a blank look that held a little bit of confusion infused. If her reading is right, as it usually is, that pon didn't advance the girl's hand.

When the other two girl declare another rather useless chi and pon, Saki knows exactly what happen.

'So they're trying to stop me from drawing and destroying the flow.' Thought Saki.

What Saki didn't know, that one of the girl had played Saki before, and the other two have heard of Saki from their friends. Thus before Saki came, they've converse with each other and make a simple conclusion. They can't win, so they would do everything they can to drag Saki down with them.

"Ron. 1 000."

Saki sigh quietly as she sees the girl on her left pay the girl on her right for a very cheap yakuhai hand.

If they keep recklessly calling like this, it would be hard for Saki to make Rinshan.

East 2, and they still randomly calling tiles.

Saki held back a disappointed expression as she felt her needed tile land on another girl's hand.

Saki's most treasured yaku is Rinshan Kaihou. But it if she can't win, she wouldn't be able to meet her Onee-chan. And between getting Rinshan and meeting her Onee-chan, it is very clear which is more important.

'Just for this round.' Saki said to herself. For this round she would still try to get Rinshan. If she fail… well she had promised her Buchou that she would use other yaku.

In the end, for East 2, the winner is the girl on Saki's right, with another yakuhai again.

Saki close her eyes. 'If I can't win, I wouldn't be able to play Onee-chan.'

The other girls on the table gasp as Saki exclude a wave of power.

'I wouldn't let anyone stop me from winning.' Thought Saki determinedly as she open her eyes.

"Ron." 4 turns into East 3, Saki ron one of the discard from a useless pon made by the girl on her front.

"Kokushi Mushou. 32 000." Said Saki quietly.

The alarm that signaled the end of the round resounds.

None of the shell shocked girls are capable of processing Saki's end game greeting.

"**A Kokushi Mushou! That mark the third yakuman since the start of this individual."** Said the male commentator excitedly.

"**That was made by Miyanaga Saki. Interestingly, on her games before, she almost always play her game till the end. What do you think cause this change Fujita Pro?" **

Yasuko Fujita put her head on her hand. She really need to have a nice long talk with Hisa. That girl have the guts of getting a very interesting member and keep it a secret from her. She almost drop her katsudon meat when Miyanaga Saki broke Koromo's no tenpai hell yesterday with a Rinshan Kaihou.

"**Perhaps she is annoyed because the other girls make it hard for her to make Rinshan Kaihou." **Answer Fujita.

The male commentator sweat dropped and wryly said, **"Well… While it is true that Miyanaga Saki-san have an unusually high rate of Rinshan Kaihou, I find it hard to believe that a player would intentionally target such a rare yaku."**

Fujita sigh and say, **"It would be good if I too could believe that it is just coincidence."**

* * *

Individual Day 1 Final Rank

1. Miyanaga Saki

2. Amae Koromo

3. Kataoka Yuuki

4. Fukuji Mihoko

5. Kajiki Yumi

6. Kunihiro Hajime

7. Haramura Nodoka

8. Takei Hisa

9. Ryuumonbuchi Touka

10. Sawamura Tomoki

11. Kana Ikeda

12. Jun Inoue

13. Touyoko Momoko

14. Someya Mako

15. Miharu Yoshitome

…

19. Fukabori Sumiyo

…

24. Seika Bundou

…

26. Satomi Kanbara

…

31. Nanpo Kazue

…

* * *

"We have here two players who amazingly have won 20 out of 20 games in the first day of the individual tournament!" The female commentator excitedly comment.

"Kiyosumi High School's first year, and overall leader of the individuals, Miyanaga Saki!" The camera shifts its focus to Saki who said a quiet thank you.

"And also Ryuumonbuchi High School's second year, and the second highest scoring individual, Amae Koromo!" The camera shift again to focus on Koromo who didn't say anything as she look annoyed at being interviewed.

"Saki looks shy djey!" Yuuki cheerfully comment on the fact.

Nodoka nod, "I supposed Miyanaga-san isn't used to being interviewed."

"Well, we'll be going to the national, there will be even more reporters there, it is a good thing for her to have a little bit of experience with reporters." Said Hisa.

"To win 20 out of 20 games, they're not human alright." Said Mako in dry tone as she recall Amae Koromo killing the girl on her right with two consecutive dealer haneman.

Hisa just laugh at that.

* * *

'So little responds for someone who had done the improbable.' Thought the commentator.

"So what is your hope for tomorrow?" ask the commentator.

"Koromo is going to crush everyone that stood on Koromo's way." Said Koromo deadpanned-ly.

At that, the crowd starts to talk wildly among themselves. Most of them talk about how bold that proclamation is, while the others are glad that they didn't pass the qualification, while the rest are mentally preparing themselves for what to come tomorrow.

"That is one very bold proclamation. How about you Miyanaga-san?" Said the commentator to Saki who was laughing weakly at Koromo's proclamation.

"Uh… Well I have fun today, so I hope tomorrow will be just as fun." Said Saki as she give a small shy smile.

The crowd gets even noisier.

The female commentator notice the event organizer ask her to finish the interview since he fear that the crowds would gone berserk if the interview is continued.

"Well that is it for today, thank you for your cooperation Miyanaga-san, Amae-san." Said the commentator dismissively.

Koromo didn't bother with etiquette as she immediately leave the area.

Saki utter a small thank you then chase after Koromo.

* * *

Saki is very worried when she sees Koromo sitting on the ledge of the building on the rooftop.

After a few minutes of silence, Koromo finally said, "Saki do you believe in heaven?"

Saki didn't answer, and Koromo didn't need one.

"Koromo did. Many people said that heaven is located above right? So that means the higher Koromo could go, the closer Koromo would be to heaven." Said Koromo in an almost absentminded manner as she observe the darkening sky.

"Koromo's mother and father are no longer in this world." Said Koromo with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"When they die, those filthy reporters are happy you know." This time, a disgusted tone enter Koromo's voice.

"They're happy because Koromo's parents death give them a _big scoop_." Spat Koromo.

"They crowd around Koromo, giving insincere condolence with poorly hided grin. _'Amae-san how do you feel', 'Amae-san where would you live now' 'Amae-san' 'Amae-san'_." Said Koromo in a mocking imitation of the reporters.

Koromo's expression darkened even further, and she didn't say anything more.

Saki look at Koromo sadly, but she too didn't say anything.

Together, they just stay there in silence until their frantic teammates found them a while later.

* * *

1) Why 32 not 30?

Think about it, one game is for 4 people. If 30 people make it through, then 2 would be doing nothing as the other plays. Don't you think it is unfair?

2) Why Saki's total score is way higher than Koromo.

Saki play seriously to win, therefore she was score greedy and while she can drop someone below zero, she didn't, she target all of them and try to get as many points as possible.

Meaning that if the game is played to the last hand, Saki would gain averagely + 55 to +75. While Koromo, who just kill a player, get +40 to +50. (ps : the uma bonus *1st place get +15* is calculated)

3) Why the pool is different than cannon.

I randomize it using an online randomizer

Here in case someone want to see the spread

North Pool :

Tomoki, Momo, Nanpo, Miharu, Fukabori, Saki, Kanbara, Hisa, Jun, Mihoko

South Pool :

Nodoka, Mutsuki, Kaori, Bundou, Yuuki, Kana, Yumi, Koromo, Mako, Touka

4) Why don't you include the score?

Laziness attack… sorry

* * *

An :

As usual, any constructed critism, correction, and questions are very much welcomed.

Thank you very much for reading this :]

May you all have a good day (/\_/\)/ ~


	8. Chapter 8

Anonymous review reply :

Guest

Thank you for the remainder about my grammar. I will try my best to keep the tenses consistent in this chapter, but please forgive me if I fail (since I didn't even remember the meaning of verb/noun/etc let alone the rule for tenses. How did I pass my English exam? With 'feeling' and 'luck' xD)

* * *

Freeeedooom! I'm done with exams and stress (at least until the score some out, lol!)

Thank you to all of you reviewers and readers who had given me the much needed support to get through the exam. I love you all (hugs) \( /\/\ )/ !

Let's celebrate with an update shall we xD!

Note :

Since it seems that on the last chapter, un-named player's position give a "?" to some readers, I'm going to name them Namae NoNai. (名前のない (namae no nai) means 'unnamed' in Japanese).

Please note that if the 'name' is repeated, it doesn't mean they're the same person.

And the position will be written like this ;

Seating position : East, South, West, North

Example :

Seating position : Kataoka Yuuki, Someya Mako, Namae NoNai, Haramura Nodoka

That means Yuuki is seating on east, while Namae (an 'unnamed' character) is on west.

Hope that is clear enough :]

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- The morning of individual second day –

Kiyosumi mahjong club members are giving a half amused, half sympathetic smile to one depressed Suga Kyoutarou.

"And after I accidentally drop that chun, it is as if all my luck runs out." A depressed Kyoutarou said.

Nodoka restrain herself from saying, _'You don't play mahjong with luck.' _

"I kept losing and losing… At the end of the day, my total point gain is very near the bottom." Over dramatic tears start falling from his eyes.

"I'm very sorry for dirtying Kiyosumi's name." Kyoutarou half-shouted in regret.

Yuuki take out one taco from her big bag that held an indecent number of tacos, and offer it to Kyoutarou, "Want some taco?"

"I think it is amazing that you got through the morning qualifier." Said Nodoka after she mentally analyzed Kyoutarou's current skill.

Mako gave an agreeing nod and said, "Better luck next year."

"Cheer up Kyou-chan." Saki said with a smile.

"It is okay, there is nothing to be embarrassed about Suga-kun." Hisa said with a hint of evil in her smile.

"We'll be counting on you to buy our snacks for today then." Hisa smile wider.

"Everyone." Kyoutarou looked at his club members with teary eyes, bowed his head then mumble, "So I'm only useful as an errand boy… If that is so… then…"

He wipe his tears and loudly exclaim, "I will be the best errand boy ever! Just leave it to me!"

'The devil herself.' Mako thought as she sees Hisa smiling satisfiedly.

* * *

"Today's match consists of 10 han-chan, and since there is no pool today, it is very likely we'll get to play each other again. Like yesterday, today's score are cumulative and at the end of the day, the top 3 players who have the highest point gain will get the chance to go to the national."

Hisa smile as she sees her teammates' determined expression. "Let's do our best!"

""""Hai!"""

**We will now announce the draws for the first match of the second day of the individual tournament**

Everyone shift their attention towards the screen.

"Uwah…" Saki said amazedly.

Nodoka heard Saki's amazed exclamation and turn a bit to see what Saki is seeing.

Nodoka blinks when she read the names. '_Uwah_ indeed.'

"Uwoh, Buchou got to play Saki at the first round!" Exclaim Kyoutarou surprisedly.

Yuuki snap her head, "Eh? Again?"

Mako deadpannedly said, "You really need to repent."

Hisa laugh a little.

"Well then Saki, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Hisa said to Saki with a smile.

Saki blink, "Ah, kochirakoso yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Kiyosumi's members sweat dropped, 'Why did they suddenly become very polite to each other?'

* * *

Seating position : Miyanaga Saki, Takei Hisa, Namae NoNai, Nanpo Kazue

'It is that girl again.' Saki thought as she stole a glance at the long haired girl seated on her left.

Saki forgot almost all of the players she played yesterday, but there are some that sticks on her mind.

For example Kazekoshi's captain. Saki had this feeling that using her blue colored eye, Kazekoshi's captain is able to _see_ other people's hand.

The other one is her, Nanpo Kazue.

Looking at the table alone, Saki could only see Nanpo as a good but not special player. But Saki could feel that Nanpo had a unique power that is laying low. However, much to Saki's disappointment, the release of that power never came.

"Ron. Riichi Pinfu Ippeikou one dora. 8 000." Said Hisa as she ron a surprised Nanpo.

Saki wonders if today would be different.

* * *

Nanpo let out a sigh.

'First game in the morning, and I got to play not only the person with weird bad wait, but also someone grandfather called as national class monster.'

"Tsumo. Rinshan Kaihou South Hon'itsu. 3 000/6 000."

'I need to survive this east.' Thought Nanpo as she started to play as defensive as she could.

* * *

"**Another Rinshan Kaihou. The number of Rinshan Kaihou made by Kiyosumi's Miyanaga Saki is amazing. The way she win almost every hand with Rinshan Kaihou give the impression that getting a Rinshan is easy.**" The male commentator commented.

"**It is easy.**" Fujita said lazily, "**For her, that is.**"

The male commentator didn't quite able to believe that, "**Maybe…**"

* * *

"Tsumo. Rinshan Kaihou Toitoi San Ankou. 3 000/6 000." Said Saki at East 4.

'5 000', Nanpo let out a relieved sigh as she read her remaining points, 'I survive.'

Nanpo watched Saki turn the round wind sign from East to South and smile.

'It is time.'

* * *

'Oh, she finally used it.' Saki thought as she felt a wave of power that felt like wind blowing when she turned the wind sign from East to South.

'The trigger is… the wind sign change?'

Saki stole a glance at Hisa who look a bit confused. 'So Buchou also felt the 'wind'.'

A few draws later, Saki let out a small hum.

'So her power works by disturbing the flow, making others players' hand progress very slowly to none while her own hand become faster and more expensive. It is almost like playing Koromo-chan, but instead of no-tenpai, it is no-progress.'

"Riichi Ippatsu Tsumo." Nanpo said and show the ura dora indicator, "2 ura dora. 2 000/ 4 000."

'She broke Saki's streak?' Hisa thought surprisedly.

* * *

Nanpo collect the point sticks and survey the point spread.

'With 13 000, I'm third. The problem is that NoNai only have 9 000 left, while Miyanaga, the current leader, have 60 000 points. The only way for me to win is to avoid and keeping both Kiyosumi player from ron-ing NoNai.' Nanpo thought as she analyzed the match.

'It will be hard, but with my South wind control, it is not impossible.' Nanpo narrowed her eyes, 'I will show them that grandfather's mahjong is national level!'

"Riichi!"

* * *

Saki heard Nanpo declare riichi with determined voice.

Saki had a feeling that without disruption, it will be another riichi ippatsu.

'If that is so… then…' Saki broke her set and throw out an 8 man.

"Chi." Hisa call. She understood what Saki wanted.

Nanpo frowned. With her South wind control, nobody should be able to call without her permission.

Saki drew Nanpo's winning tile and keep it. Then she discards out a 6 man.

"Chi." Hisa raise an eyebrow as she called the tile. 'The first is to stop Nanpo's ippatsu. But this one…'

NoNai's heart skips a beat when her discard got called.

"Pon." Saki said, ignoring the fact that the call didn't help her ruined hand.

'She is making me win eh.' Hisa thought with mixed feeling as she traced her draw.

"Tsumo. Chun, Tanyao, Ippeikou. 4 000 all."

* * *

"**Despite of Nanpo Kazue's riichi, Kiyosumi's Takei Hisa managed to win with a Dealer Mangan.**"

"**Before that, Kiyosumi's Miyanaga Saki made a really weird decision of breaking her tenpai. What do you think about this Fujita pro?**" He asked to his commenting partner.

"**It is common sense.**" Fujita said deadpannedly as if she is stating a really obvious thing to a dumb student.

The male commentator sweat dropped, "**I really don't see the common sense in that."**

Fujita sigh and explained, "**When you have something you can't do yourself, ask other people to do it, or make them." **

The male commentator had a blank look on his face. That didn't make any sense, at all.

* * *

Nanpo clench her hand. 'Miyanaga was helping her Buchou win? But why? Team solidarity?'

"Kan." Saki said.

Nanpo's eyes widen. 'Could it be…'

"Rinshan Kaihou, 3 000/6 000, with bonus 3 100/6 100."

'To break my South wind control?'

* * *

"**See**" Fujita said as she put her head on her hand and point to the screen.

The male commentator still had a blank look on his face.

* * *

"Tsumo. 2 000/4 000." Saki said, ending the game.

The bell rings.

Saki stand, give a little bow while saying, "Thank you for the game."

"Thank you for the game." Hisa said while standing.

NoNai is too busy stifling her tears to respond.

Nanpo ignore the post game greeting as she lament her condition.

'I'm sorry grandfather, I have failed you.'

* * *

The table's score:

Miyanaga Saki : 74 300

Takei Hisa : 22 900

Nanpo Kazue : 4 900

Namae NoNai : -2 100

* * *

- Break Time –

Nodoka stare absentmindedly at the screen.

"What wrong Noddo-chan?" Yuuki said as she follow Nodoka's line of sight into the screen.

"Oh you're rank 9, are you hungry Noddo-chan? Want some taco?" Yuuki asked, she herself is rank 5.

"No it is not that…" Nodoka said absentmindedly. The -21 and -17 points she loss from Amae-san and Miyanaga-san had hurt.

Nodoka glance at Saki to see Saki fidgeting guiltily.

"Don't you dare feel guilty." Nodoka chided Saki, "I'm happy that I got to play you at full strength okay."

Saki force herself to stop fidgeting, "Okay…"

"Yuuki is doing pretty good." Hisa praised.

A star glint out of Yuuki's eye, "It the power of tacos djey!"

"It is more like because you've been lucky with your opponents." Kyoutarou dryly said.

"Why you…" Yuuki said as she delivers a solid high kick to Kyoutarou.

Mako sighed as she looked at them, "Youngsters these days have so much energy."

'What are you? An old man?' Hisa thought.

**We will now announce the draws for the sixth match of the second day of the individual tournament**

Saki's face brightened as she read the name and she unconsciously said, "Finally."

Hisa notice Saki's happy tone and look at the screen.

"Oh you finally get the chance to play against Amae-san huh Saki." Hisa commented.

Saki smiled and cheerfully said, "Yes!"

Hisa read the rest of the name, Namae NoNai and Fukuji Mihoko.

'Fukuji Mihoko… I wonder if I would get the chance to play her again today.' Hisa thought. She dispel the thought and said, "Well then, 5 more han-chan, let's give it our best!"

""""Hai!""""

* * *

Koromo peek into the playing room and see Saki sitting alone, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Saki!" Koromo called as skips happily, flip one of the tile, and take a seat on Saki's right.

"Koromo-chan.", Saki gave a smile to Koromo, "We finally get to play each other."

"Yes." Koromo cheerfully gave an agreeing nod.

* * *

Fukuji Mihoko steeled her resolve before going into the game room.

Yesterday's game with Miyanaga-san had been hard enough as it is, now she got to play both Miyanaga-san and Amae-san.

But she is the captain of Kazekoshi is she not?

Towards all her teammates who have been researching for her, and for all the encouragement and support they had given her, as a person and a captain who have been blessed with that all, she simply can't lose!

Mihoko determinedly open the door and march inside.

* * *

"**In room D we have the current top three ranked player. We could expect a great game from this one.**" The male commentator said excitedly.

"**Only if** **NoNai didn't get busted, that is.**" Fujita cynically said.

The male commentator grudgingly said, "**I supposed so…**"

* * *

Seating position : Amae Koromo, Fukuji Mihoko, Namae NoNai, Miyanaga Saki.

Koromo is humming happily as she builds her hand. Just like their previous game, Saki had decided to just watch on the first round.

"Ri… riichi." NoNai fearfully said.

Koromo glance at the girl. They haven't done anything and yet this girl is already on the verge of tears. An evil idea enter Koromo's mind. 'It would be a shame for Koromo to waste the chance of playing Saki by playing normally.'

"Ron." Koromo smile evilly, "24 000", she said with great pleasure.

NoNai gasped. With shaky hand she hands over all of her points.

Reality starts to sink as NoNai look at her empty point case. Quickly tears started to fill eyes and the desire to leave and abandon the game is raging strongly.

* * *

Mihoko felt really sad for NoNai.

It felt like back then, on the final, when Kana was hopelessly sitting as her points are taken away, and Mihoko was unable to help her. But this time, it is different.

'It is okay. I will help you.' Mihoko tried to comfort NoNai through her thought.

'Don't cry, it will all be alright.' Mihoko thought as she open her blue eye and prepare to do everything she can to help NoNai.

* * *

Saki look interested as she watch Mihoko open her blue eye.

'Is the going to help NoNai?' Saki let out a small smile, 'Then I will help too.'

* * *

Drowned on despair, NoNai almost missed her chance to chi a discard from Fukuji. Luckily Miyanaga seem to not realize that it is her turn and didn't do anything, thus letting NoNai gather her thought and declare a chi after about 20 seconds.

* * *

Koromo didn't believe Saki's act even for a second. There is no way for Saki to not notice the fact that it is her turn.

* * *

Saki held her unwavering small smile as she decided to be oblivious to the other players' thought.

After NoNai finally gathered her thought and chi, Saki uncaringly broke one of her set.

"Pon." Saki heard Mihoko said.

After that Mihoko discard an east tile.

"P-Pon." Stutter NoNai with more energy in her voice.

'A double east with sanshoku. Good, but not enough. In that case.'

Saki opened her quad, "Kan."

Ignoring NoNai's surprised gasp, Saki flip indicator with ease and discard the tile she draw.

"I discard." Saki said.

This time NoNai is not the only one that is amazed. The indicator Saki just flip turns out to be south. That means NoNai's 2 han double east tiles, jumps value into 5 han, a 2 han double east with 3 han kan dora.

'Does Saki run out of tile that the girl could call? Or perhaps…' Koromo draw the tile which turns out to be 8 sou, a dora that haven't been discarded yet.

'A very very dangerous tile.' Koromo thought, then she smile, 'Playing Saki is very interesting indeed.'

"Tsu- Tsumo! Sanshoku Double East 3 Dora 3 000/6 000, with bonus 3 100/6 100", NoNai stuttered.

* * *

- A few turn into east 2 -

Mihoko smile as she sees NoNai getting her fighting spirit back. Now it is her time to gain some points.

As Mihoko use her power, the world freeze and she observe their discard and expression.

'NoNai-san… is in at least 3-shanten with no clear yaku to focus.'

'Amae-san... is in an ii-shanten of haku, sanshoku and hon'itsu. A wait on one haku and 1-3-6 pinzu.'

'Miyanaga-san… is in tenpai of tanyao and sanankou. With a pair wait on 4-7 sou. A big probability that she would make another kan and get a rinshan.'

Mihoko draw back her power.

'How about this', Mihoko keep the 1 pin, which change her pair of 1 pin into a set of three 1 pin, and shift her wait.

At her turn, Saki draw a 5 sou and discard her 6 sou.

Mihoko's blood turns cold. 'She changed her wait? But that would means she is in tenpai for a suu ankou.'

Koromo's tenpai sensor also ringing loudly. 'Before this Saki's hand value feels like a 3 han to a mangan hand, now it feels like a yakuman?'

Koromo frowns as she analyzed the situation. She had an unneeded 2 man and 5 sou, both of them feels very dangerous. Koromo regretfully take out a haku and discarded it.

'There goes my baiman.' Koromo thought sadly.

Mihoko is let out a relieved sigh as the tile she drew turns out to be another 1 pin, 'This will stop her'.

"Kan." Mihoko said. She opened her quad and took the dead wall tile.

Mihoko restrain her gasp as she saw the tile, 'A 7 sou?!'

"Kan." Mihoko whip her head as she heard Saki said that.

Saki drew the dead wall tile, a 5 sou, and revealed it.

"Rinshan Kaihou Tsumo. Suuankou." Saki said with a small smile.

* * *

"**Kiyosumi's Miyanaga Saki scored a non-dealer Suuankou via Rinshan Kaihou. This is truly an amazing occurrence. What do you think Fujita pro?**"

Fujita eyed the table critically, "**Miyanaga is using Fukuji's power against her.**"

The blank look re-enter the male commentator's face.

"**Can you elaborate that please Fujita pro.**"

"**It is obvious if you look at the play record. Sometimes Fukuji made weird choices in her playing style, it is almost as if she know exactly what other players' hands are. Miyanaga used it against her.**" Fujita explained in patient tone.

The male commentator scraps every brain cell he had to process that sentence, but only manage to said, "**Excuse me?**"

Fujita let out a sigh as if she found the male commentator insufferable.

"**If Fukuji is just a normal player, she won't keep that 1 pin. And if Fukuji didn't keep that 1 pin, Miyanaga wouldn't have anyone to declare kan and take out the uneeded 7 sou on the dead wall, thus she would be forced to keep her wait on 4-7 sou, and win with only rinshan kaihou, tanyao and sanankou.**" Fujita gave the male commentator a 'did you get that'? look.

The male commentator refuse to meet Fujita's look and methodically said, "**Thank you very much for the explanation Fujita pro.**"

* * *

'I played perfectly into her plan.', Mihoko clenched her hand, 'I'm sorry everyone, I'm such a failure as a captain.'

'5 900 points left… What should I do…' Mihoko scrambled through every info she knew about Miyanaga Saki.

Miyanaga Saki had never played in any tournament before, and on the team tournament, she only played at the very last match. The record on her is very scarce, only 21 record. 1 from the team tournament, and 20 from the tonpuusen yesterday.

From a glance it is obvious that Miyanaga Saki's favorite yaku is Rinshan Kaihou, and she is able to continuously get it like it is some easy tanyao. But even knowing that, Mihoko failed to stop Miyanaga Saki on yesterday's game, and she failed too today.

What should she do?

What should she do if Miyanaga-san known Mihoko's style so well that she could used Mihoko's style against Mihoko herself.

An idea appeared on Mihoko's mind. To play differently as she usually did? But it has to be drastic… a half hearted style change won't do…

Dread filled Mihoko, there is only one way for her to do that.

Mihoko close her eyes and utter a guilt ridden apology on her mind, 'I'm very sorry…'

* * *

"Ron." Mihoko said sadly, "16 000"

As the bell that signed the end of the game rings, Mihoko close her eyes, unable to bear looking at the crying NoNai. She gave a small bow and quickly leaves the room.

Saki trails Mihoko's retreating figure.

"What is it Saki?" Koromo asked.

"It is nothing", Saki shake her head, "It is just that I really didn't expect her to do that."

* * *

The table's score:

Miyanaga Saki : 53 900

Amae Koromo : 35 900

Fukuji Mihoko : 21 900

Namae NoNai : -11 700

* * *

"**The draws for the 10th and final game had been announced.**"

"**Currently the top three players who may go to the nationals are;**"

"**In the first place, Ryuumonbuchi High School's Amae Koromo.**"

"**In the second place, Kiyosumi High School's Miyanaga Saki.**"

"**In the third place, Kazekoshi All Girl's Fukuji Mihoko.**"

"**The current leader, Amae Koromo had shown what made her MVP on last year's tournament. With the total + 442 points, she is only near to the second place holder, Miyanaga Saki, a newcomer in the tournament that showed a very great potential and managing to earn + 416 points.**"

"**On the third place, Fukuji Mihoko had manage to recover from her loss at the 6th game, and earn + 237 points.**"

"**With an almost 200 points difference from the second to the third position, both Amae Koromo and Miyanaga Saki are definitely guaranteed a spot to the national.**"

"**On the other hand, Fukuji Mihoko also had a good lead from the fourth position holder, Haramura Nodoka who had managed to gain + 195 points.**"

"**Since both Fukuji Mihoko and Haramura Nodoka are playing in the same room. The one that win this round would be very decisive.**"

"**Well then, let us begin the 10th and final match!**"

* * *

Seating position : Haramura Nodoka, Takei Hisa, Namae NoNai, Fukuji Mihoko

'Ueno-san…' Mihoko muse as she discreetly stared at Hisa.

'To get the chance to play you today… under these condition... I truly am blessed.'

'And that is why', Mihoko opened her blue eye, 'I'm going to give the best of me.'

* * *

'Ara…' Hisa thought as she glanced at Mihoko.

'She is activating her ability at the very beginning?'

Hisa give a glance at Nodoka.

'It will be hard on her.'

'I would like to help Nodoka, but that would be unethical and hypocrite to what I said to Saki.'

Hisa let out a small hum, 'let's just do what I usually did then.'

* * *

"Riichi." Nodoka said.

'Dealer riichi on 6th turn' Mihoko thought, then she used her power.

'Most likely an ittsuu sanshoku tanyao with a two way wait of 2-5 sou. In that case…'

Mihoko discard a dora, 8 sou.

* * *

- 4 turns later –

"Riichi." Mihoko declared.

Nodoka stare at her draw, because of her riichi, there is nothing she could do.

Nodoka sighed as she heard Mihoko said, "Ron. 8 000"

She look at Mihoko's hand and a small frown marred her face. There on Mihoko's hand, are a pair of 2 sou and sanshoku of 5-6-7.

'Things like that happen I guess.' Nodoka thought as she concentrates back on her new hand.

* * *

Hisa wanted to sigh as she saw Nodoka frown a little, but quickly neutralizing her expression and going back to her hand.

'She must be thinking something along the line of '_things like this happens sometimes_'. It would be nice if I could make her believe in occult. After all, she herself is occult.'

"Riichi" Hisa said.

Mihoko is confused when Nodoka throw out a _normally_-not-dangerous 4 man.

'Did Haramura-san not know of Ueno-san's tendency to go for bad wait?' Mihoko asked to herself.

Hisa settle for a wry smile when she saw Mihoko's confused look at Nodoka's choice of discard.

Nodoka knows of Hisa's tendency to go for bad wait, she stubbornly playing while choosing the _normal_ highest odd. Even more so when she enters Noddochi mode, she could only see and focus on the board itself and the players around her blur into anonymity, just like playing online.

"Ron. 4000." Hisa mercilessly said. If Nodoka stubbornly won't change her play style, then Hisa had no qualms taking advantages from it.

Xxx

The table's score:

Fukuji Mihoko : 38 000

Takei Hisa : 29 000

Haramura Nodoka : 19 000

Namae NoNai : 14 000

* * *

"**Here is the result.**"

"**Going to the nationals, in the third place, is Kazekoshi All Girl's Third Year, Fukuji Mihoko!**"

"**Her win against the third place, Haramura Nodoka, at room H granted her a spot at the national.**"

"**In the second place, Kiyosumi High School's First Year, Miyanaga Saki!**"

"**And in the first place, Ryuumonbuchi High School's Second Year, Amae Koromo!**"

* * *

Nodoka only sighed when she heard that.

Hisa raised an eyebrow at Nodoka and said, "You don't look too upset."

"It can't be helped I guess." Nodoka answered with no real negative emotion.

Hisa forcefully push out the beginning of headache she always felt when she tried to think of a way to make Nodoka realize that _it can be helped_, starting from her '_such occult nonsense_' attitude.

"Why don't you go find Saki?" Hisa suggested.

Nodoka nod and walk away, leaving only Hisa and Mihoko in one room.

Hisa gave a sincere smile and offered her hand to Mihoko, "Congratulations for making to the national."

Mihoko blushed lightly said, "Thank you very much", and accept Hisa's hand shake.

'Cute' Hisa thought.

"I have told you before that your eyes are pretty right." Hisa said teasingly.

Mihoko blushed even deeper and stuttered, "T-thank you Ueno-san."

Hisa laugh a little then she said, "You would need to go to room A right? Let me accompany you."

"Haaai…" Mihoko utter softly.

* * *

Koromo roll her eyes at useless formality she had to do.

Why can't they just announce the winner and let them go home? This useless fake gold trophy will just be another meaningless display on Touka's over-decorated mansion.

* * *

Saki also thinks on the same line as Koromo, but for a totally different reason.

There is this one purple haired female reporter who had been eying her like she is a piece of super rare meat.

Flashes of her conversation with her Onee-chan enter her mind.

'_Saki, if there are reporters who give bad vibes, if you can, the best thing you should do is…_'

The event organizer gave out a dismissing signal.

'Run.' Saki thought as her body start moving as fast as she can.

* * *

'Come on.' Nishida Junko thought as she waited for the event organizer to give out dismissing signal.

Due to the demand from her boss, she had to interview the winner first.

Sadly, like all the past (failed) interview, Amae Koromo keep her mouth shut and her expression dark. At best, Nishida could only write 'Strangely Amae Koromo didn't look too happy'. Which is not an exciting thing to write or read.

'But there', a metaphorical light shine from Nishida's eyes, 'is a huge scoop!'

Since Miyanaga Teru is way too influential for her to go against, the only way for Nishida to be able to publish the juicy tidbit is to aim for Miyanaga Saki.

At last the event organizer gave the signal.

'Yes!' Nishida thought.

Quickly she approach Saki, or tried to, since you can't approach someone you can't see.

"Where did she go?!" Nishida frantically sweep her eyes around the room.

"She ran away in record time." The cameraman said in deadpanned tone. The word 'because of your dark aura' left unsaid.

A 50 ton stone drop on Nishida's head, 'My scoop!', she cried on her head.

* * *

note :

yoroshiku onegai shimasu – In this context, it is a very polite way of saying 'please take care of me', a standard Japanese phrase when starting a game.

kochirakoso yoroshiku onegai shimasu – In this context, is a very polite reply that means something along the line, "I'm the one who is supposed to say that(please take care of me)."

* * *

An :

I actually want to finish this at the day when I finish my exam (4th of july)

Sadly, this chapter took an indecent amount of time to make…

But I enjoy making it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too :D

I tried to make the grammar better, hopefully this turns out to be okay :]

If not… well…please feel free to point out my mistakes :D

As usual, I welcome any questions, statements, and suggestions.

May you all have a great day =D

See you next time ( /\/\ )/~


	9. Chapter 9

Before anyone ask, I skip the training camp arc :]

I had written it... but it turns out to be a failure... and I didn't want to re-write it, so yeah, *smile* *smile*

Enjoy this chapter, this is set on the 1 break day before the inter-high.

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

"It is Tokyo djey!" Yuuki happily exclaimed.

"Yes!" Saki enthusiastically nodded while typing something on her phone.

"It is rare for you to be this happy Saki." Mako commented.

Saki just gave out a bright smile.

'Uwah she is so happy I can see the illusion of 'happiness flower' in the background' Mako thought.

"Well then, we have free time until the opening ceremony tomorrow." Hisa explained.

A star glint in Hisa's eyes, "The first thing to do gotta be the onsen right!"

"That again…?" Mako muttered. She really didin't understand Hisa's obsession with onsen.

"Yaay, let's go to the onsen!" Yuuki cheered.

Nodoka just nod.

"Ah… I can't" Saki hesitatedly said.

Yuuki blinked, "Why not djey?"

"I am waiting for someone." Saki gave another bright smile.

'''What a bright smile!''' The other members thought.

Hisa had a very concrete idea of who Saki is waiting for.

"Where will you wait?" Hisa asked.

"Um… Outside of the building." Saki said.

'Because I would get lost if I wait anywhere else.' Hisa could hear the unspoken words

"Then, I'll accompany Saki to outside. The rest of you go on first." Hisa said with a hint of ordering tone.

Mako got the hint and said, "Alright let's go."

"Ok djey. Let's go Noddo-chan." Yuuki said when she sees Nodoka hesitating.

* * *

"Here we are." Hisa said as they reached the outside of the building.

"Thank you Buchou."

Hisa surveyed the myriad of people walking on the street.

"Will you be alright waiting by yourself?" Hisa asked.

"As long as I didn't go anywhere, I should be fine." Saki assured.

"Hum… just in case, here let me send you the address of this place." Hisa took her phone and start typing.

Saki nod, "Thank you Buchou."

Before Hisa could say more, a foreign voice called out.

"Saki."

Both Saki and Hisa whip their head toward the source of the voice.

The happiest smile Hisa had ever seen bloomed on Saki's face.

"Onee-chan!" Saki exclaimed and proceeds to give Teru a hug.

Teru hug back and rest her head on Saki's shoulder, ignoring the whispers and eyes from around them.

After a few seconds they parted, but still linking their hand.

Teru shift her eyes from Saki to Hisa.

"Kiyosumi's Buchou, Takei Hisa?" Teru said in an emotionless tone.

Hisa barely able to held back from flinching as she received a stare that seem to pierce through her soul.

After a few nerve wrecking seconds, Teru give a miniscule nod, as if what she saw pleased her.

"Thank you, for taking care of my sister." Teru said with a hint of emotion which Hisa couldn't decipher.

"It is my pleasure." Hisa manage to let out fluently.

Teru didn't give any indication that she heard Hisa and said "Let's go, Saki."

"Yes." Saki gave a small nod towards Hisa and leave with her sister.

Hisa watch their retreating figure.

'_A demonic mirror that shows one's true self_. I wonder if she is able to use that power outside of the game.'

* * *

Saki clutched Teru's hand tighter.

"Onee-chan that was…" Saki left the question hanging.

"You have a good leader, Saki." Teru said with a smile.

Saki unconsciously let out a relieved sigh, smiled and said, "Yes."

* * *

Hisa let out a sigh as she let her body sink into the hot water.

"Did you meet _her_?" Mako asked.

"I did…" Hisa answered in a whiny voice.

Mako raised an eyebrow.

Hisa eyed Yuuki critically and said, "It will be hard for her."

Mako followed Hisa's line of sight to Yuuki who is soaking with a blissful face.

"That bad?" Mako asked.

Hisa winch, "Let's just say the rumors that said Miyanaga Teru could look straight into your very own core is definitely true."

"Don't worry too much, Yuuki is strong. Plus all the special training you've given her ought to mean something." Mako tried to cheer Hisa.

Hisa sighed, "Let's just hope it is enough."

* * *

Teru suddenly stop, "Look Saki, Daifuku."

"Strawberry?" Saki asked.

Teru smiled, "Of course."

The store's bell rings as they open the door.

"Welcome.", the shopkeeper greeted from the back of the store.

"What can I get you?", the shopkeeper asked while thinking where had she seen this girl before.

"1 box of strawberry daifuku." Teru ordered.

"Here you go, that would be 250 yen. Anything else I can get you."

"No." Teru said while giving the money.

The shopkeeper gave the change and said, "Thank you very much."

As the pair leave, the shopkeeper still racked her brain.

Suddenly a light bulb shines on her head, "Ah Miyanaga Teru!" she exclaimed to no one.

'I should've asked for an autograph.' She complained to herself.

'But the girl beside her sure does look like her. I wonder if the rumors are true.'

* * *

'Awai, Seiko, and Takami.' Sumire mentally list her teammate.

"Team 1 all present." Sumire reported to the supervisor.

In Shiraitodai, there was a competition between each student-made group. The winner got the chance to represent Shiraitodai in the inter-high, and the rest are coming as a back up and cheering purpose.

The total of students from Shiraitodai is 35 people, from 7 different groups, and each group leader are responsible for her own teammates.

"Wait a minute Mire-chin, Teru is not here yet." Awaii protested.

Sumire stare at Awaii, "Did you not hear me when I said Teru would be going by herself?"

"Eh? But why?" Awaii said in a whiny tone.

"I don't know." Sumire lied smoothly. Of course she knew.

There is only one reason in which Teru would used her fame and achievement to bully the supervisor into allowing her to go by herself, while the others, even the one that lived near the tournament area, are forced to gather in the school and go there together.

Plus Teru is so happy today that she gave Sumire a thanks and a small sincere smile when she dumped her task as a group leader to Sumire, who blurted out 'leave it to me' in shock. It is small, but is it still a sincere smile, and _Teru never smile_ Not when she receive a good grade, not when the canteen decide to sell her favorite snack, not even when they won the tournament.

So truly, there is only one conclusion to Teru's behavior.

Sumire rolled her eyes, 'That Teru is having fun with her sister somewhere on Tokyo while we're stuck with stupid pointless formalities.'

* * *

"Saki, have you read _Mondaiji_ by Tarō Tatsunoko?" Teru asked.

Saki shook her head, "Is it good?"

Teru nod, "Let's go to the bookstore then."

"Okay." Saki agreed.

* * *

Nijou Izumi was startled when her senpai, Sera Eguchi, suddenly plastered herself to the buss' window.

"What is wrong senpai?" Izumi worriedly asked.

"Miyanaga Teru." At those words, Izumi too quickly stare outside of the window in hope of seeing the famous champion.

Unfortunately, the red light chooses that moment to turn green and the bus moves away.

"Aww" Izumi complained, she had not seen Miyanaga Teru yet.

Ryuuka noticed the commotion on the seat behind her, she look backward and asked, "What is it?"

"Senpai said that she saw Miyanaga Teru." Izumi explained.

"Really?" Asked Ryuuka.

"Why would a champion walked around these part of Tokyo?" Toki asked skeptically with a wet towel on the top of her eyes.

Sera shrugged, "I am pretty sure it was her, but she wear casual outfit and she's not alone, maybe I was mistaken"

"Not alone?" FunaQ asked.

"Yea, she is with another girl, shorter than her with brown hair and red eyes. They kinda look alike." Sera described.

FunaQ's brain gear rotates, quickly she pull out her tablet and type in something, a few seconds later a picture pop out and FunaQ showed it to Sera.

"Does she look like this?"

Sera blink, "Yes that one."

"This is Miyanaga Saki, the captain of Kiyosumi High who represents Nagano in team tournament." FunaQ explained as she draw back the tablet and start to type another thing.

"For famous mahjong players, there are always some rumors surrounding them, be it a speculation, or just someone looking for a sensation. But this one catches my eyes." She gave the tablet for all to see.

"This is an anonymous report made by someone who claimed to be a reporter. That person said that she had confirmed the fact that Miyanaga Teru and Miyanaga Saki are sisters, but due to a warning from Miyanaga Teru, that person couldn't formally publish this fact."

FunaQ sigh, "But of course something like this isn't quite trustable, so I did some research on my free time."

"Miyanaga Saki didn't have any record of her previous participation at any tournament. Her first official record is at the final of Nagano Team Tournament."

"Final?" Ryuuka asked.

"Yes, Nagano is small, so the teams only need to play 2 games before they reach the final. And in both game, Kiyosumi managed to drop their opponents below zero, and Miyanaga Saki, the captain, didn't have the chance to play."

"Ooo." Sera said.

FunaQ continued, "When she played on the final, one of her opponents are Amae Koromo."

"Ah, she is last year's MVP isn't she?" Toki asked.

"Yes." FunaQ nod, "Amae won the first 3 round, but after that…" FunaQ left her sentence hanging as she withdraws her tablet to open a video.

"After that…?" Izumi prompted.

"See by yourself." FunaQ said as she showed the video.

"_Tsumo… Rinshan Kaihou, Suuankou, 8000/16000 please"_

_The other members gasp, "A yakuman via Rinshan Kaihou?" _

"It is not a coincidence." FunaQ said as the video continue.

_"Tsumo… Tanyao Toitoi Sankantsu Rinshan Kaihou, with 'the responsible one pays' rule, 18000 please."_

Ignoring her teammate's shocked expression, FunaQ withdraw her tablet, and open a comparison picture of Teru and Saki.

"They look alike don't they."

"So this means…" Sera trailed.

"This means that even if they're not related, this tournament had another monster we had to watch out for." FunaQ concluded.

* * *

The two Miyanaga are still holding each other's hand while holding a green tea and red bean paste taiyaki on their other hand.

"Do you like it?" Teru asked.

Saki nod, "This taste unique in a good way."

Teru hummed, the area where Saki and father live is pretty rural so there isn't much variety of snacks. It didn't help that Saki is guaranteed to get lost if she were to walk by herself.

"Miyanaga-san?" An unknown voice called from behind them.

Before Saki could stop and turn, Teru grip Saki's hand tighter and quickly said, "Keep walking like you don't hear him."

Teru lead Saki to a more crowded area.

The reporter curses on his head and tried to chase the pair, but soon lose sight of them in the crowd.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Yuuki excitedly burst into the room.

"Tadaima…" Nodoka said while looking like death warmed over.

Hisa look up from the 3 player mahjong game she is playing with Mako and Kyoutarou. "Ah welcome back Yuuki, Nodoka."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Why is Nodoka half-dead?"

"I was dragged around, walking for hours non-stop, eat only tacos for lunch and dinner, and somehow a reporter or two would always find me every half an hour." Nodoka retell her day in a tired tone.

"Your boobs are reporters magnet djey!" Yuuki said teasingly.

"It had nothing to do with this." Nodoka rejected.

Hisa laugh a little, then said, "Do you want to order some food?"

Nodoka nod weakly, "Yes please."

Hisa take out the inn's phone, "What do you want?"

"Anything but taco." "Taco!", Nodoka and Yuuki answered at the same time.

Hisa hummed, "Let's order a sushi set then."

Nodoka glace across the room, "Miyanaga-san haven't come back yet?"

"Nope." Hisa replied.

"Saki-chan got lost again djey?" Yuuki asked.

"Impossible." Hisa said, remembering the way Teru hold Saki's hand.

* * *

Teru look at the night sky.

"It had gotten pretty late, let's go back Saki."

Saki hesitated, due to responsibilities toward each of their team, they're most likely not have time to see each other until the tournament ended. Saki doesn't want this day to end.

Teru felt Saki's hesitation.

"Mother has been wanting to see you." Teru said softly, "After the tournament end, you could stay with us until the new semester start."

Saki nod, but there some sadness lingers in her face.

"Saki." Teru called.

Saki looks at her Onee-chan.

"I'm happy to be able to play you at my last chance of playing in inter-high." Teru said seriously.

Saki understood the unsaid, 'It is time to go back to your team.'

Saki hugged her Onee-chan for the last time that day.

"I'm not going to lose." Saki whispered.

Teru hugged back, "I shall be waiting."

* * *

An :

I don't think this is touching enough *sob*

Oh well...

Thank you for reading this chapter :]

May you have a good night

( ^^ )/~


	10. Chapter 10

Anonymous review reply :

Reikon Shiten

I'm happy too ^^

Thank you for your review :D

* * *

\( ^^)/ Free hugs for all the people that read this fic

I put some info and explanation at the end of the fic :]

I hope you enjoy this ;)

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- Lottery Drawing –

"South Osaka, Himematsu High, Number 38."

The noise level in the room sharply rose.

Kyoutarou looked around and commented, "What a crowd."

"It is to be expected. Even with their loss to Eisui last year, you can still count their rank with your fingers only." Mako stated.

"After this is Buchou", Nodoka said, mostly to herself.

"Ah there she is." Yuuki exclaimed.

"Nagano, Kiyosumi High, Number 33."

"Aw…" Saki unconsciously said.

"What is wrong Miyanaga-san?" Nodoka asked.

"33… is the opposite end of the block from number 1…" Saki said with a disappointed tone.

'Number 1? Oh, Shiraitodai.' Nodoka quickly deduced.

Mako gasped as she sees what happen on the stage, "Oh no she don't…"

Hearing that, Nodoka shift her sight from Saki to the stage, and then she sweat dropped.

There on the stage, Himematsu's representative were glaring dangers at Hisa, who is smiling sweetly back at her.

"Uwa look at that, Kiyosumi's representative is challenging Himematsu's!" Someone from the crowd exclaim.

'I know being a student council president means she is used to stand in front of the crowd, but that…', Mako groaned, 'Just how thick is her nerve?'

* * *

- Back to their inn –

"Well, it sure goes well." Hisa laugh.

"What part of you provoking Himematsu can be considered as _goes well_?" Mako deadpannedly asked.

Hisa ignore Mako's rhetorical question and said, "Since our match begins at day 3, we'll spend these 2 days on watching and analyzing our opponents play and some more mahjong."

"Like our training camp djey?" Yuuki asked.

"Precisely."

* * *

Day 2

"_Representing Nara Prefecture is Achiga Girls' Academy."_

"Achiga?" Nodoka echoed as she looked up from her game to the screen.

"Noddo-chan?" Yuuki asked.

The scene on the tv change from the blond haired representative of Fukushima, into a familiar brown haired girl.

"That is Kuro-san!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"You know her?" Hisa asked.

"Yes, Achiga is the school I go in elementary. They had a children mahjong club, I used to play with Kuro-san there." Nodoka explained.

"You didn't notice them at the lottery drawing yesterday?" Mako asked.

Nodoka shook her head.

"Here." Hisa give the paper containing the brackets to Nodoka.

Nodoka shudder as she read the name.

"Buchou, I want to go to the tournament area please!" Nodoka asked Hisa for permission.

"Sure, go ahead. Can you go there alone?"

"Yes that will be fine, thank you very much." Nodoka quickly said and then she dash off their inn.

"We'll continue this game." Hisa said as she took Nodoka's spot.

'Nice, a 5 way wait of riichi pinfu iipeikou with 2 dora. Nodoka really choose the highest probability isn't she.' Hisa thought as she surveyed Nodoka's hand.

When her drawing turn came, Hisa take back her praises for Nodoka as the tile she drew screams dangerous.

Hisa plastered a fake smile to her face, "On a second thought, let's just re-start the game."

Mako smirked, "That won't do, you've said that we should continue after all."

With a heavy heart Hisa discard the tile.

"Ron, Pinfu Tanyao 2 dora, 8 000 djey!" Yuuki said then commented, "Too bad Noddo-chan leave, I've been wanting to ron her with this damaten(hidden tenpai) djey."

"But you know, if Nodoka storm off to the building just like that… she'll be hounded by reporters." Mako said the unpleasant premonition.

'Will Haramura-san be alright…' Saki worriedly thought for Nodoka.

* * *

- is she alright? –

Since the players that play that day have their own room, and the reporters aren't allowed to go there, most of the reporters roam around looking for famous players who might be watching the game.

One reporter notice a particular girl ran into the building.

'Long pink hair, blue and white uniform, and those big breasts, that is…'

"Haramura-san!" The reporter exclaimed as he run toward Nodoka.

That catches the attention of the other reporters around.

"Haramura-saaan!", a bunch of reporters swarmed Nodoka.

Nodoka's eyes widen, 'I forgot about this!'

- guess not -

* * *

"_Ron-des, 24 300!" _

"Another 7 dora hand, djey." Yuuki commented as she looked at the screen.

"Not only she gathers an abnormal amount of dora, she also cause the other players to not get dora at all." Hisa analyzed, "When you go against her, you won't get any dora to up your hand value Yuuki."

"That would be suck djey…"

"Why don't we try it now." Said Hisa.

"Try what?" Saki asked.

"Playing with no dora."

"Eeeh?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

* * *

"**And the fifth player's match is over!"**

"**Achiga Girl's Academy would be advancing to the second round."**

* * *

Achiga mahjong club members are happily chatting on their way back from their waiting room.

"That was easy!" Shizu boasted.

"The lead created by Kuro-san was so huge, we barely need to do anything else." Ako cheerfully said.

"I would like to warn you to not get too confident, but everyone did a great job today." Harue said as a coach.

Arata give a serious nod towards Harue's statement.

"Everyone." A foreign yet familiar voice called from their left.

Shizu gasp as she saw who said that.

Nodoka give them a smile, "Congratulations."

"No… Nodoka?!" Shizu stuttered.

"I was watching your game, it was great." Nodoka praised.

"Ah… Thank you." Ako said, "Nodoka you didn't have game today right?"

Nodoka shake her head, "I came just to watch you guys play."

Shizu is touched, making up her mind, Shizu loudly said, "Nodoka, we'll be waiting for you in the final!"

Nodoka blinked, "Normally I would say that since there are a lot of probabilities going on in mahjong, there is no way to be sure that we can reach the final."

"She is still the same." Ako muttered to herself.

"But… I will do my best, and Kiyosumi is strong, we definitely won't lose." Nodoka uncharacteristically challenged.

"Uwoooo", Shizu is burning, "We'll definitely met you at the final!"

'She is still so energetic.' Nodoka thought.

In the background, Nodoka could hear her name being repeated by (most probably) reporters. Unwilling to spend another 30 minutes of forced interview, Nodoka excused herself,

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Nodoka said as she turns back and start walking briskly to the exit.

The reporters notice Nodoka trying to escape, and start chasing, "Haramura-san!"

Hearing her name being shouted, Nodoka dashed off.

The Achiga members' sweat dropped and thought, 'Well that is a famous player for you.'

Some reporter tried to catch up with Nodoka, while the others approach the easier prey.

"You're Achiga Girl's Academy aren't you? May I take some of your time?" A reporter said with a smile.

* * *

"Never again…" Ako said weakly as she laid half-dead on the bed, "I've always thought it is cool to be interviewed. Now that I experience it myself, it is more tiring than it worth."

The sentiments are echoed by the girls in the room.

"If you want to go far, you should get used to things like that soon." Harue advised.

Someone in the room groaned.

After a few minutes of resting, Kuro said, "Nodoka-chan has gotten more confidence isn't she?"

"Yea, she still sprouts those 'probability' and all that stuff, but she had never said that she is strong before, not even after her winning streak against us." Ako commented.

Harue calmly answered, "Well she had every right to say that."

"Because she won the individual last year right?"

"Not quite." Harue rejected.

"We didn't manage to beat Ryuumonbuchi high." Arata realistically said.

Harue decide to ignore that fact and said, "You have free time for tomorrow. Why don't you watch their match tomorrow?"

"Is that alright?" Ako asked.

"Yes, we'll continue our practice once we get back."

* * *

Day 3

"I would expect this to be more crowded." Ako commented as she surveys the room, the crowd level is more or less the same as when they played.

"Despite having Nodoka on their team, Kiyosumi itself isn't really famous. It would only get very crowded when Nodoka played", Harue said.

"I see."

"The representative from Kiyosumi hasn't arrived yet…" Kuro commented.

Speaking of the devil, an orange blur rush into the room and jumped into the only available seat, the east seat.

Harue narrowed her eyes, 'east again.'

"**Now, the 3rd day, Block B's first round match begin!"**

As the players distributed their tile, the achiga girls are amazed.

_Yuuki positioned her first discard sideway, "Riichi!"_

"A double riichi, how lucky!" Shizu commented.

_Yuuki smirked when she trace her draw, "Double Riichi Ippatsu Tsumo, Tanyao Sanshoku 1 dora. 8 000 all."_

"**Fresh out of the gate, Kiyosumi's Kataoka Yuuki won with an amazingly fast Dealer Baiman."**

As the game continues, Ako reached a frightening conclusion, "The speed in which she builds her hand surpasses mine, and worse the value is extremely high!"

"Do you know, that girl, always start as the first dealer." Harue informed.

"Always?" Shizu echoed.

"Yes. That is why some called her Goddess of the East wind. The speed and value of her hand on the beginning of the game is unparallelable. Luckily, once she is out of east seat, both her value and speed drastically drop." Harue analyzed.

"Out of East? That means there is a lot of time to gain points back." Arata said.

"I don't think so." Harue rejected.

"I'm sorry to say this, but even if you, Kuro, is on par with her at attacking, on defending, you lose by miles away." Harue let out the cold hard truth.

The members frowned.

But that frown didn't last long as until the end of the game, not one ron hit Yuuki.

"P-perfect defense." Yuu stuttered from the combination of cold and scared.

"_Thank you very much." Exclaim Yuuki with a wide smile._

* * *

Yuuki slam the door open, "I'm back!"

Inside, Mako can be seen seating on the sofa and watching the tv, while the other are playing mahjong.

A variety of 'good job' and 'well done' greeted Yuuki.

Hisa give a taco to Yuuki, "Here you go."

"Thank you djey" Yuuki happily accept the taco.

"It is time for me to go then." Mako stood from the sofa.

"Good luck senpai." Saki and Nodoka said.

"Beat them djey!"

Hisa smiled, "Fire away!"

"Count on me!" Mako said as she leaved the room.

Hisa made a shooing gesture toward Kyoutarou, "Alright, since Yuuki is here, let's restart the game. Yuuki can take Suga-kun's seat."

Yuuki complied and mentally prepared herself.

If one were to ask how Yuuki got so good at defending, let's just say while Saki didn't do a lot of ron, if you got hit on those rare occasion, it is instantly over for you.

Nodoka and Mako-senpai didn't have any qualms to ron her, while Buchou is always actively trying to ron her, under the name of 'to improve your defending skill'.

Yuuki had to be good at defending to survive.

* * *

'Shady!' Achiga members thought about how Someya Mako plays.

"Her play style is normal, but every time other players are nearing tenpai, she immediately speeds up her hand, as if she knows!" Ako analyzed.

"Someya Mako. Her grandfather runs a mahjong pallor in which she helped at. I can't really say what, but there is something about her that differentiates her from players like us, who play for fun / only at the club." Harue informed.

"_Tsumo! 3 000/6 000" Mako said as she open her hon'itsu hand with haku and all sozu. _

"It also seems like sozu came easier to her. If Yuu played against her, and most of the manzu and red goes to Yuu, she might just get an all green yakuman." Harue predicted.

* * *

"Thank you for the good work senpai." The freshman trio said.

"Good job." Hisa said.

Nodoka made a move to stand up but Hisa stop her.

"Keep playing."

Nodoka gave a questioning look toward Hisa.

Hisa smiled, "With this points, I don't think you'll get the chance to play today Nodoka."

Saki looks vaguely disappointed.

"You won't know until you played." Nodoka emotionlessly said.

Hisa just laugh, and walk to the door.

"Good luck Buchou."

Hisa waved her hand and close the door behind her.

Mako sigh, "I wonder where she got all of those confidences from."

* * *

"**And it is all over!"**

"**Kiyosumi High's third player, Takei Hisa, who has won four consecutive times as a dealer, finished it with a direct hit! She ended the match without needing the fourth players to play."**

* * *

"What was that?" Ako breathlessly asked.

"The way she played is very deceitful." Arata commented.

"Takei Hisa, the Buchou of Kiyosumi. Her specialty is that bad wait of her." Harue introduced.

"Normally if someone would try that, they would be left in tenpai or it backfired. But Takei Hisa has almost always successfully pulled that bad wait. And sometimes she threw a normal wait into the mix. There is no word 'safe' when you're facing her." Harue continued.

"And the last member you haven't seen is Miyanaga Saki. A national class monster you would never want to face. With that kind of team, Nodoka had all the right to say she won't lose." Harue concluded.

Harue used a gentler tone, "What I want to say is that I know you're happy with your win, but please do not get over confident. Because above the sky there is another sky, if you're good, there is someone who is better."

* * *

Note :

1) Because I'm lazy, I didn't randomize the bracket like in the individual (sue me).

2) Since Hisa didn't get a record of matches from Yumi, she had to search them by herself. Therefore instead of free time like cannon, this fic's Kiyosumi spent their free day researching into their opponents, much like what cannon Senriyama is doing.

3) Instead of just watching and waiting, Kiyosumi played mahjong in their room. But one match before their match, or when they feel tired, they should stop playing / give themselves a rest.

So ;

Yuuki would only play once her match is done

Mako wouldn't play during Yuuki's match.

Hisa wouldn't play during Mako's match.

And so on.

That is why when Mako comes back from her match, Nodoka is prepared to switch place, but Hisa told her not to since her turn to play won't come.

Why do they do that… to keep the nervousness at bay, plus some extra training time.

Won't it destroy themselves/too much training? It is different from training camp, where in training camp they play to train, now they play for the sake of playing.

No they won't be doing this till the end, just this time.

4) Why there is an infestation of Achiga here… I don't know, the fic writes by itself *smile*

5) Day 1 is omitted because it is not interesting, while day 4 is omitted because I don't know how usuzan play.

* * *

An :

Not as interesting or fun as the last chapter, but alas progress must be made.

Thank you very much for reading this fic :]

May you all have a good night ^^ !


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you very much for all of you who reviewed, free hugs \(^^)/ !

Anonymous review reply :

AlyCat

Thank you very much :D!

No this fic is gen (no pairing) sorry…

* * *

Related : Here is the day of the matches (there is a time difference from cannon since I feel this is more appropriate)

First Round

Day 1 – Group 1

Day 2 – Group 2

Day 3 – Group 3 (Kiyosumi is here)

Day 4 – Group 4

Quarter Final

Day 5 – Shiratodai, Shindouji, Kariyasuka, Kayama

Day 6 – Senriyama, Achiga, Kentani, Koshigaya

Day 7 – Eisui, Kiyosumi, Himematsu, Miyamori

Day 8 – Rinkai, Usuzan, Koshinoo, Yamasu

Semi-Final

Day 9 – Top 2 from day 5 & 6

Day 10 – Top 2 from day 7 & 8

Day 11 – one day break

Final

Day 12 – Top 2 from day 9 & 10

Unrelated : In Saki wikia, Teru's quote is "I have no sister" daawww, that makes me mad!

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- Day 5 -

*pipipipi*

*pipipipi*

*pipip-**smack* Hisa shut the alarm clock then yawned.

20 minutes until group 1's match started, she had some time to take a bath then wake up her other members.

Hisa forced her sleepy body to rise from the comfortable futon, only to see something that made her thought that she is still dreaming.

Saki, on her casual outfit, sitting on one of the chair and reading a book. Impossible.

Saki shifted her glance from the book she has been reading and gave a small smile to her Buchou.

"Good morning, Buchou."

Hisa's blinked twice, "How long had you been awake?"

Saki hummed, "Around 15 minutes, I think."

Hisa has a blank look on her face. It is a sad day indeed when a person who can sleep through fire and thunder storm wake up earlier then you.

Saki noticed Hisa's expression, "What is wrong Buchou?"

"It is nothing", Hisa shook her head and walked toward the bathroom, "I'm going to take a bath."

Saki nodded, and goes back to her book.

* * *

- Sometime later -

"I still can't believe Saki-chan woke up before me djey!" Yuuki exclaimed.

The rest of Kiyosumi gave an agreeing nod.

Saki could only offer a weak laugh.

"_**It is the fifth day of the Inter-High tournament."**_

"_**Today we start the second round matches."**_

"_**Out of 4 schools that played today, two will advance to the semi-finals."**_

"_**The first players from each team are moving toward the game room."**_

"_**Fukuoka Prefecture's representative, Shindouji Girls' High School, they're the strongest school in **_**Northern Kyushu**_**. Their representative is Hanada Kirame." Hariu Eri diligently commented.**_

"Look Noddo-chan, it is Hanada-senpai." Yuuki pointed to the screen.

Nodoka nodded.

"You sure know a lot of people, Nodoka." Hisa commented.

Nodoka shook her head, "Not really."

"_**The seeded school that will participate in this round is Shiratodai High School from West Tokyo. They're the reigning champion for the last two years." **_

"_**Their representative is Miyanaga Teru, who facilitated Shiraitodai with their 2 years winning streak, and also last year's national individual winner."**_

"_**Ooo the champion~" Mihirogi Uta drawled. **_

"_**You can say that." Eri agreed.**_

"Onee-chan." Saki whispered happily.

"_**From this round, the top two schools will be advancing." **_

"_**Top two schools? Shouldn't it be a little more throat cutting?" Uta commented.**_

"_**You think so? We're already eliminating half like any other tournament. Additionally, there is a high degree of randomness."**_

Nodoka nodded at that.

"_**The road to the top is narrow, rough, and long. There girls only have a brief window of opportunity. I think that is harsh enough." Eri replied.**_

"_**Hmm is that so~" Uta drawled again.**_

_**Eri ignored her partner, "And the seat has been decided."**_

_***Beeeeep***_

"_**Let the game begin!"**_

* * *

Kiyosumi members' faces (sans Saki) are getting grimmer and grimmer as time passes.

"_Tsumo, 6 500 all." Teru emotionlessly said._

"_**A Dealer Haneman! That marks the beginning of her fifth dealer repeat."**_

"_**She is not planning on letting anyone go isn't she~" **_

"Scary…" Yuuki unconsciously let out, 'and if we keep winning I had to face her…'

Thankfully Saki didn't seem to hear that, or if she does, she did a great job of ignoring it.

Hisa mentally reviewed all the training she had given Yuuki, 'I hope it would be enough.'

"_Pon." Hanada said, causing Teru to lose her drawing turn._

_The girl from Kayama broke her pair and discarded a haku._

"_And another pon." Hanada said again._

_The girl from Kariyasuka analyzed the situation. And with firm heart discard the 3 man._

"_Ron." Hanada happily said, "1 000." _

_The girl from Kariyasuka looks relieved instead of sad from being ronned, as she give the 1 000 point stick, her eyes met Shindouji's._

_Shindouji gave a miniscule nod and she returned it._

'_3 more times.' They thought._

* * *

"_**The first game had ended with Shiraitodai 269 000 points, an over 200 000 points lead from the second place, Kariyasuka with 57 300 points. Shindouji followed in the third place with 42 400 points, and Kayama is at the bottom with 31 300 points." **_

"_**Can anyone make a comeback? Or will they fight only for the second place?" **_

* * *

'Thank you', thought Mairu as she watched Hanada collapsed on the mahjong board.

"Over two hundred thousand point difference." Himeko whispered.

"Now is time for us to pick up the pieces." Mairu said almost coldly.

"Hai." The other members answered.

* * *

'As usual, Onee-chan won again.' Saki smiled.

Unfortunately, she is the only person who can smile in Kiyosumi.

"I'm going to need 100 tacos when I faced her djey…" Yuuki absentmindedly said.

"We can ask Suga-kun to make it." Hisa responded.

"Do you prefer beef, chicken, or pork?" Kyoutarou asked.

"You'll be sent straight to the hospital for indigestion." Nodoka said dryly.

"At least she'll live." Mako muttered.

* * *

- Day 6 -

"Only she had dora again djey…" Yuuki whined as she looked at the players' hand.

"You said she was in the same club as you isn't she Nodoka?" Hisa asked.

Nodoka nodded, "Yes, along with Shizu and Ako."

"Does she always hoard the dora like that?"

"Yes."

"Even when you played against her?"

"Yes."

"And what do you think about her power?" Hisa tested.

"That is coincidence." Nodoka said flatly.

"It is coincidence even if it happens every single time?" Hisa said in a doubtful tone.

"Yes." Nodoka stubbornly said.

Hisa suppressed the urge to cry.

The other members sent pitying look to Buchou.

"_Ron. 1 300" Toki said._

Kyoutarou blinked at the TV and said, "It is just me, or that was really weird. I mean, she throw out a 2 way wait of 3-6 manzu for a single wait on 7 manzu."

Hisa surveyed the scene and said, "Under normal circumstances, that is weird."

A question mark appeared on the top of Kyoutarou's head, "Under normal circumstances?"

"Since Matsumi-san always gather dora, most of the time her hand is centered on the red 5, which means she will keep 3-4 and 6-7 tiles." Hisa stated explaining.

"Onjouji-san already have three 6 man, the probability of her getting another 6, and Matsumi-san having the last 6 is low, and that means Matsumi-san will be inclined to keep 3-4 manzu, and throw out 7 manzu. That is why Onjouji-san choosed a single wait of 7 manzu."

"Or maybe Onjouji-san had peeked into the future by using her future sight." Hisa finished with a smile.

"Sonna occult arimasen." Nodoka deadpannedly said.

Ignoring Nodoka's sentence, Saki asked, "Future sight?"

"Since her ippatsu rate is inhumanly high, and sometimes she played weirdly, people guess that she can see a bit into the future." Hisa explained.

"_Tsumo. 4 000 all." Said Toki as she won another ippatsu._

"Interesting." Saki said cheerfully.

"It is just a coincidence!" Nodoka insist. Why do her teammates are always quick to chalked up everything as supernatural occurrence. They're just coincidence!

"_**And that is, Onjouji Toki, the girl who can see one turn ahead!" Uta commented.**_

Hisa smile wider, "Even pro agree with me."

'I give up', Nodoka let out an insufferable sigh.

* * *

_***Beeeeep***_

"_**And the first players' match is over!"**_

"_**Looking at the result, Onjouji Toki had dominated with ending score 143 900 points."**_

"_**While Achiga are off to a rough start with 60 100 points"**_

* * *

'Kuro-san…' Nodoka thought worriedly as she saw Kuro had tears on her eyes.

"She got ronned quite a lot isn't she?" Mako commented.

"I wonder why did she never throw out a dora." Hisa subtly dig for information.

"She claimed she can't." Nodoka said.

"Why djey?" Yuuki is confused.

Nodoka recall her past, "She said that if she threw out a dora, no dora would come to her for several games."

Hisa stored that information for later use.

"Ah… Some sort of penalty?" Saki asked.

"It is just her feeling." Nodoka insisted.

Nobody bother to take Nodoka's last statement to heart.

* * *

-time skip-

"_**Achiga Girls' Academy's Takakamo Shizuno has just played into Koshigaya's silent haneman!"**_

"_**That is really painful seeing that it was the second last hand." **_

"_**Not to mention that cause Achiga to be overtaken by Kentani."**_

"_**And now we've enter the last hand."**_

"That gotta hurt djey!" Yuuki winch, she knew from experience how painful it is.

"Aca… her starting hand is really bad too." Mako commented.

Hisa discreetly look at Nodoka and weighted the pros and cons of letting Nodoka continue to watch this, just in case Achiga lose.

"She hasn't given up yet." Nodoka calmly said.

At that, the other members focus on Shizu's face to see Shizu look determined.

After a few draw turn later, Yuuki commented, "Lucky, djey."

Shizu had a tenpai of iipeikou, junchan, 2 dora. If she can make it, it would be a non-dealer haneman, enough to overtake Kentani.

The leader, Senriyama, throw out Shizu's cheap win tile which Shizu has to pass because it would only give her a mangan, not enough to get the 2nd place.

Kentani representative who goes after Senriyama discard a 1 sozu, Shizu's expensive win tile. But because of the temporary furiten, she can't ron it.

"Uwaaa, what a bad luck." Kyoutarou let out.

Nodoka hug her etopen tighter, 'Shizu…'

Shizu draw a 3 sozu and throw out her 1 sozu. A san ankou 2 dora. Quite a value drop, but still possible.

Mako sweat dropped, when Koshigaya throw out a 1 man, which means it is not possible for Shizu to tsumo anymore and commented, "It should be you who sit there Buchou."

If Hisa didn't see Nodoka being so serious, she would've laugh. Shizu's current hand is one hell of a wait alright.

Shizu draw a 2 pin and discard the 3 sozu, and then draw the 3 pin.

"Ooo…" Saki said.

"A chiitoi djey!"

"_Ron! 6 400!" Shizu directly hit Kentani._

"_**And the match is over!"**_

"_**Originally in the third place, Achiga Girls' Academy's Takakamo Shizuno scored a direct hit for 6 400 on second place Kentani's Yasufuku!"**_

"_**A comeback in the very last hand!"**_

Nodoka let out a relieved sigh.

"From iipeikou and junchan, into san ankou and then chiitoi? Cool djey!" Yuuki praised.

Hisa wonder if Takakamo had some sort of power. While luck is a part of mahjong, this is inter-high and Hisa has to be careful lest she mistaken power user for lucky player.

"That looks fun." Hisa heard Saki said.

Saki smiled, "I would love to play her."

Hisa let out a smile of her own too, 'It is truly a blessing that our own captain is a monster herself.'

"Alright." Hisa clapped her hand, "Since we're done watching today's match, let's discuss our opponents tomorrow."

* * *

- Day 7 -

Suzu is having one of the greatest dilemmas in her life.

'Left or right?' Suzu thought as she stared at the two tiles left on the table. According to Suehara-senpai, Kiyosumi's Kataoka Yuuki has always be the first dealer, and is super dangerous as it.

Since both South and North tile had been opened by Miyamori and Eisui, the two tiles left is East and West.

'If I could flip open the east tile' thought Suzu as she stared at the two tiles, hoping that the answer would come to her.

The sound of someone running toward the table could be heard.

A panicked note enters Suzu's head, if Kiyosumi were to flip, then it would definitely be east.

Firming her heart, Suzu flip the tile on the left.

**西**(west)

A metaphorical thunder strike Suzu, 'I'm sorry Suehara-senpai…'

Unbeknown to Suzu, Kiyosumi members are having fun at her expenses. Even after hundreds of games played with Yuuki, none of them ever get the first dealer privilege, not even Saki. To see an outsider tried to be first dealer is amusing to them.

* * *

(Seating position : East, South, West, North)

Seating position : Kataoka Yuuki, Jindai Komaki, Ueshige Suzu, Kosegawa Shiromi

East 1

Yuuki smiled as she sees her first draw, she took in the tile and discarded another tile side-way.

"Riichi!"

'A double riichi on the first round!' Suzu exclaimed in her head.

As her turn came, Shiromi bit her nail, so far nobody had able to make any call, and she felt nothing in her hand would be able to be called by the other two.

"Tsumo! 6 000 all!" Yuuki exclaimed.

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 1

'Aw not another double riichi.' Yuuki whined as she took in the tile and normally discarded another one.

"Chi." Shiromi said, taking Jindai's discard.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes as she looked at her draw, 'Another flow controller, just like Buchou said.'

Yuuki take in the tile, it would lower her hand from haneman to mangan.

'I'll do anything to keep my East seat!' Yuuki thought as she declared, "Riichi!"

'Kiyosumi could still go on even with my call?' Shiromi frowned and she said, "Pon."

'That level of calling won't be able to disturb me on East djey!' Yuuki said as she slammed her tile to the table and said, "Tsumo! 4 100 all!"

Suzu gave a mental whine, with this the gap is 40 000, her poor forehead would get drawn again.

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 2

"Wait a minute…" Shiromi said.

'The beanpole number 2's _wait a minute_.' Yuuki thought, 'if that is the case, then…'

Shiromi discard a 3 pin and Yuuki called it, "Pon!" and discarded a 9 pin.

Suzu frowned, 'Kiyosumi keep going?'

"Pon!" Yuuki called Jindai's discard.

"Tsumo! 4 200 all!" Yuuki said, revealing her tanyao and toi toi hand

Shiromi sighed, this is all too troublesome.

* * *

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 3

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

Hisa smile proudly to herself, "It is working well."

"I still think it is a cruel you know", Mako sighed, "Not telling her what you want from her and just told her to play while asking us to target her."

"It is fine" Hisa said, "Learning is best done firsthand after all."

"Yuuki hated playing defensively, so by ordering her to play defensive once she is out of East, it makes her wanted to keep her dealership where she can play all out." Hisa psychoanalyzed.

"_Tsumo, 4 100 all!" Yuuki exclaimed._

"See." Hisa gestured, "Don't you think Yuuki really treasure her dealer seat now?"

"And when the East wind sense Yuuki's love for her, she'll helped Yuuki with all she got, isn't right Saki?" Hisa asked.

Saki nodded, "It is the same as my Rinshan, because I treasure it, it comes more easy to me."

Mako sighed once more, "Well when you put it like that, what can I say."

Nodoka develop a selective deafness to her teammate's insane occult talk.

* * *

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 4

"Ah." Komaki suddenly said.

Yuuki stopped herself in mid draw and asked, "You want to call something djey?"

"Ah no sorry." Komaki apologized.

'Weird.' Yuuki continued with her draw.

"I'm sorry I've slept." Komaki apologized again.

"I've seen you with your eyes open!" Suzu exclaimed.

Yuuki frowned and stop herself from discarding to see what Komaki had to say.

"I'm sorry when I'm tired sometimes I… But I know this it's inexcusable, so from now on…" Komaki trailed.

"I will play beyond my best!" She exclaimed as she unconsciously let out a battle aura.

'An awakening like Noddo-chan?' Yuuki asked to herself as she discarded the tile normally, 'better not riichi djey.'

Yuuki blinked when the miko discard 4 sozu.

"Ron." Yuuki said with a hint of questioning tone.

"Pinfu iitsuu only, 5 800 with bonus 7 200."

Yuuki received the points sticks with a questioning face.

Then Yuuki shook the thought out of her head, 'Whatever, I have to focus djey!'

* * *

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 5

'This is bad, 80 000 points difference from the leader, I have to knock her out of her seat!' Suzu thought determinedly.

"Pon!" Suzu said as she pon the west tile from Jindai, 'A yakuhai, I can attack fast with this.'

"Chi!" Suzu said as she called Jindai's tile once again. 'Tenpai!'

Yuuki frowned, an open hand like might be fast, but it also make one's hand readable.

"Ron. 1 300 with bonus 1 800." Suzu said to Jindai.

'Eh?' Yuuki stare at the miko weirdly, 'Didn't she said she is going to play beyond her best djey?'

Yuuki's face turned sour as she recollected the sticks that indicated her dealer streak.

'It is time to defend djey.' Yuuki sighed heavily.

* * *

-time skip-

South 3

Yuuki shuddered as she felt something changed within the miko, 'She become eerie again djey.'

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

Saki said, "Ah… it came."

Hisa shoot Saki a questioning look, "What came?"

Saki shook her head, "I don't know. I just felt something came."

"That is just your feeling." Nodoka insisted.

* * *

Yuuki decided to forgo all attempt to build her hand, and throw out only the safest tile.

A few turns later

"Tsumo. 8 000/16 000"

'A chuuren poutou!' Yuuki winced.

Shiromi sighed and lean back on her seat, 'How troublesome.'

Suzu gasped, 'A yakuman! I'm dealer so that is 16 000.'

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

Hisa stared at the screen while her mind is racing, Eisui who played badly after she claim she will do her best suddenly win a yakuman after Saki said something came.

Quickly Hisa connected the dots and said, "So that came…"

Saki only hummed.

* * *

South 4 (the last hand)

Shiromi bit her nail, her last dealership and the last hand. It would be troublesome if Eisui win another yakuman hand.

"Pon." Shiromi called. She didn't feel it would do any good, but she had to try.

"Pon." Shiromi called again.

"Tsumo." Komaki said.

Shiromi sighed.

"6 000/12 000"

* * *

Final Score of Vanguard Match :

Kataoka Yuuki : 128.400

Jindai Komaki : 114.600

Kosegawa Shiromi : 86.600

Ueshige Suzu : 70.400

* * *

- At Himematsu's waiting room –

"Su-Suehara-senpai…?!" Suzu eyed the marker in her senpai's hand which label read as **PERMANENT ULTRA BLACK, WHITE BOARD MARKER (guaranteed to last a lifetime)**.

"Our deal is to stay within 30 000 points of the leader, but you got a 58 000 points difference." Suehara coldly state the fact.

Tears filled Suzu's eyes as the tip of the marker close the distance between it and her forehead.

"_NOOOOO!"_

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

Hisa tilt her head, "I thought I heard something."

"It is just your feeling." Nodoka flatly said.

"This is delicious djey!" Yuuki happily said as she munched on the taco.

"I tried to fill it with fried octopus(taco) and some spices." Kyoutarou informed.

Yuuki give a thumb up to Kyoutarou, "Good job my dog!"

"I'm not your dog." Kyoutarou quickly rejected.

"Well then it is time for me to go." Mako said.

"Mako." Hisa called.

"Protect the lead right?" Mako guessed Hisa's thought.

Hisa smiled, "Good luck."

"Count on me!" Mako confidently said.

* * *

Seating position : Karijuku Tomoe, Aislinn Wishart, Mase Yuuko ,Someya Mako

* * *

East 1

'There are basically two ways to protect the lead. To avoid getting ronned like Yuuki did, or…'

"Tsumo. 500 / 1000" Mako said, 'Win fast so that other player didn't get the chance to gain points.'

* * *

East 2

"Ron. 1 000"

* * *

East 3

- At Miyamori's waiting room –

"Kiyosumi again…" Shiromi frowned.

"It looks like she is trying to run away with their lead but..." Kumakura Toshi started.

Aislinn reached a close hand iishanten.

Mako throw out her hon'itsu 2-shanten, for a yakuhai tenpai only.

"When you look closer, that girl always tried for the highest hand, but when someone is near tenpai, she changed her hand to a much faster one." Toshi analyzed.

Kurumi commented, "Like she knew?"

"_Tsumo. 300/500" Mako said._

"Most probably she really knew." Tochi answered.

* * *

-time skip-

South 2

Mako narrowed her eyes as she looked at the river. The foreigner is approaching tenpai with another big pointed closed hand.

Admittedly, the speed and consistency of the foreigner's power is amazing. Even after so many rounds the foreigner still never failed to approach tenpai.

The player from Himematsu most likely known of this too, because she also aim for quick hand, but stop and being very cautious when the 7-th turn came.

"Chi." Mako said, 'But I have no intention of letting this game go to anyone else!'

"Tsumo. 400 / 700."

* * *

"_**Kiyosumi's Someya Mako had successfully protected her lead and gained some more points."**_

* * *

Final Score of Sergeant Match :

Someya Mako : 143.700

Karijuku Tomoe : 109.400

Mase Yuuko : 73.600

Aislinn Wishart : 73.300

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

"I heard that there is a store that sells delicious tacos 1 block away from here." Hisa informed out of the blue.

"Really djey?" Yuuki excitedly asked.

Hisa confidently nodded, "Why don't you go check it out with Nodoka, Yuuki?"

"Okay djey~" Yuuki happily agreed.

Nodoka shoot questioning look but complied as she is dragged away by Yuuki.

"You're just making that up to get Nodoka away from here don't you." Mako dryly accused.

Hisa smiled, "What do you mean? There really is a taco restaurant near here."

Mako rolled her eyes.

Hisa laughed as she knew Mako didn't bought that at all.

"Well, I had a feeling this match would be even more fun than usual." Hisa started, "And if Nodoka is here, I'll get another glare when I came back."

Mako sighed and said, "Have fun."

"Good luck Buchou." Saki cheered.

Hisa waved her hand and leave.

* * *

Seating position : Takimi Haru, Kakura Kurumi, Takei Hisa, Atago Hiroe

* * *

East 1

"The one who strike first, win! Riichi!" Hiroe noisily riichi at the fourth turn.

Hisa look at her draw, 'for me to get a 1 man after someone riichi using another 1 man...'

Hisa keep the 1 man and discarded another tile.

"Ippatsu – Not!" Hiroe discarded her draw.

'Atago Hiroe, the ace of Himematsu. She likes to use traps and tricks on her game.' Hisa thought, 'But, if it is the matter of traps…'

Hisa draw another 1 man and discarded a dora 4 man, 'I won't lose!', "Riichi!"

'She kept going?' Kakura drew a 1 man, 'Himematsu have discarded this, and this is a suji for Kiyosumi. This should pass.'

"Ron", Hisa smirked, "Riichi Ippatsu ura dora 3, 8 000."

Kakura's eyes widen, 'What the hell is that?'

"Thank you~" Hisa cheerfully said.

* * *

East 2

"Tsumo! 2 000/ 3 900!" Hiroe said.

"Kiyosumi might be leading now, but a mediocre player like you is no match for me, I'll crush you!" Hiroe trash talked Hisa.

Hisa smiled and said, "Here 2 000 right?"

Hiroe glare daggers at Hisa.

* * *

East 3

"Fast strike! Riichi!" Hiroe said on third turn.

'Another fast riichi.' Hisa discarded a tile Hiroe had already discarded.

"What is wrong Kiyosumi? Scared?" Hiroe taunted.

"And if I say yes?" Hisa said in a teasing tone.

Haru discarded an 8 pin.

"Ron!" Hiroe exclaimed, "I'm Atago Hiroe, the Ace of Himematsu! The master of traps!"

"Hurry up and tell the score!" Kurumi chided.

"Ah… 6 400." Hiroe had the descendancy to look a little bit chastised.

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

"We're back djey!" Yuuki said happily as she entered the room.

"Welcome back." Saki greeted.

"You guys sure take quite a long time. I was just about to call you." Mako asked.

Nodoka sighed, "When we're half way back from here, Yuuki decide that she wanted more tacos, and we ended up going back to the store to order some more."

* * *

South 1

"Ron." Hiroe revealed her hand and sighed, "You just don't learn do you, you miko? Even after being ronned by I, you still tried to get a cheap hand once I riichi."

"_Stop_ yapping, and report how much you won." Kurumi spat.

* * *

South 2

"Tsumo! 2 600 all!" Kurumi reveal her damaten.

"Another hidden hand? You really like to hide don't you?" Hiroe said.

"Shut up and pay." Kurumi gritted her teeth, this game really tested her patience.

* * *

South 3

Hisa flicked her tile and slammed it on the table.

"Tsumo! 3 900 all!" Hisa said.

"Neat trick, Kiyosumi. But you still can't be as cool as me!" Hiroe exclaimed.

"SHUT UUUP!" Kurumi exploded.

Hisa let out a fake coughing sound produced by her trying to hide her laugh.

"Himematsu! Stop talking, nobody wants to hear you! Kiyosumi! Stop laughing!" Kurumi angrily chided.

* * *

South 4

"Tsumo… 700 / 1 300" Haru quietly said.

* * *

***Beeeep* **

* * *

Final Score of Lieutenant Match :

Takei Hisa : 153.400

Atago Hiroe : 96.800

Takimi Haru : 89.400

Kakura Kurumi : 65.200

* * *

Kurumi immediately left as she didn't think her blood pressure could handle more of Himematsu's trash talking.

Hisa raised an eyebrow as she sees Himematsu not leaving either and asked, "You're not going back?"

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Hiroe retorted.

Hisa let out a quiet snort and said, "You're quite weird."

"You're even weirder." Hiroe flatly said.

Hisa let out a small laugh.

Suddenly Hisa felt an evil presence from behind her.

"What was that game Buchou?" Nodoka asked with a dangerous undertone.

Hisa quickly stood and rapidly said, "Ah Nodoka, how is the taco? Good? I heard that tortilla is made out of milk, it is supposed to be good for the skin. Well, good luck for the vice-captain match, I'm going back now, bye~"

An angry tick mark appeared on Nodoka's head when she saw Hisa's retreating back.

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

"I'm back." Hisa cheerfully said.

"That was… quite a game…" Mako is loss for words.

"Loud djey~" Yuuki commented

"Very interesting!" Saki cheerfully said.

"The most chaotic mahjong game I've ever seen in my life." Kyoutarou claimed.

Hisa laughed.

* * *

Seating position : Usuzawa Sae, Haramura Nodoka, Usuzumi Hatsumi, Atago Kinue

* * *

East 1

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

"Noddo-chan is heating up djey!" Yuuki commented.

"Awakening at the 2nd drawing turn of East 1? That is really fast isn't it?" Mako replied.

Hisa let out a sigh, "Actually I prefer her to not do that."

Mako looked at Hisa, "You mean she didn't accept your suggestion to keep the wind tiles."

"My suggestion goes near one ear and gets bounced." Hisa said tiredly.

'Total rejection without even hearing it huh...' The other members thought.

* * *

East 4

Kinu discarded a north tile.

"I'll pon that." Hatsumi said.

Kinu sighed, 'It is okay, as long as East doesn't come out.'

Nodoka throw out the East tile.

"I'll pon that too." Hatsumi cheerfully said.

'?!' Kinu exclaimed in her thought.

* * *

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

"Look Buchou, the Onee-san from Himematsu is abruptly standing out of shock!" Yuuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"My reputation is so going to get damaged." Hisa half-serious half-jokingly moaned.

"Your reputation is already negative to begin with." Mako jabbed.

* * *

'Kiyosumi is too rubbish. Did she think she is allowed to play how she wanted because of their high lead?' Sae thought.

Sae narrowed her eyes, 'But with these points difference, I can't afford to lift my blockade.'

'Damn it, it is so hard to breath.' Sae complained in her mind.

* * *

South 4

- At Kiyosumi's waiting room –

Hisa hummed, "Seems like it is true."

"What is it Buchou?" Yuuki asked.

"The player from Miyamori, Usuzawa Sae, is able to stop someone from winning by glaring at them." Hisa answered.

"So that is why Eisui could only reach tenpai." Mako commented.

Hisa nodded, "It is fortunate for us Usuzawa-san had to block Usuzumi-san's yakuman, lest losing the third rank spot to Eisui."

"She doesn't look well…" Saki looked worriedly at Sae.

True enough, everyone can see that Sae is not well. She is pale and breathing heavily.

"I guess using that blockade of her takes a lot of energy." Hisa guessed.

"_Ron… 7 700." Sae weakly muttered as she ron the crying miko._

_***Beeeeep***_

* * *

Final Score of Vice-Captain Match :

Haramura Nodoka : 171.300

Atago Kinue : 104.900

Usuzawa Sae : 85.200

Usuzumi Hatsumi : 52.000

* * *

Sae leaned back on her seat and gasping out for air as if she had been running a marathon.

Toyone approached her with worried face and extended a hand, "Let me help you get back."

Sae accepted Toyone's hand which helped her to stand, but said, "No need, I can get back on my own. Good luck on your game." Sae smiled.

"I'll make them pay." Toyone said with a serious face.

* * *

Saki and Hisa met Nodoka in the hall.

"Good game." Saki said.

Hisa smiled, "Thank you for your hard work."

"Ah yes." Nodoka said, and then she asked, "Why are you here Buchou?"

Hisa grinned, "Escorting! It would be bad if Saki were to get lost now."

Saki gave a wry smile.

"Why don't you go back first Nodoka?" Hisa suggested.

Nodoka nodded, "Okay then…"

Hisa trailed Nodoka's figure as she walked back to their waiting room.

A quick glance around ensure that there is no one and no camera around here.

"Saki." Hisa called.

"Hm?" Saki gave a questioning face.

Hisa smiled, "I need your help."

* * *

Seating Position : Anetai Toyone, Suehara Kyouko, Miyanaga Saki, Iwato Kasumi

* * *

East 1

'The difference between us and the second place is 52 900 points.' Kasumi thought as she looked at the points, 'I'm not good at attacking, but with these points, I have to make it do.'

'19 000 points difference.' Toyone said in her mind as she tried to see which ability would be suitable for this one.

'I have to keep this second place!' Kyouko thought determinedly.

Saki had an absentminded look on her face as she watches the other players.

As the round goes on, it is apparent that something really wrong is going on.

'So far in the round, yet I haven't got any sozu tile yet!' Kyouko scandalously thought, 'Judging from the discard, Kiyosumi and Miyamori also didn't have any sozu.'

"Tsumo." Kasumi smiled.

'Don't tell me.' Kyouko gasped.

"Chin'itsu, pinfu, iipeikou, ittsuu. 4 000/8 000"

'All sozu!' Dread filled Kyouko. In her previous play record, Eisui's last player is a defensive player. Does she change her play style because of their low score?

'The double dealer payment.' Toyone winced.

'Hmm…' Saki mused.

* * *

East 2

Turn 5

'I really don't want to be dealer…' Kyouko complained.

'The sozu tile is back but now I didn't have any pin tile at all.' Kyouko glace at the discard, 'Eisui is gathering pin tile this time?'

"Kan." Saki said as opened her west quad.

Saki kept the dead wall tile she drew and discard another one, "Riichi."

'A kan on katakaze, then a riichi?' Kyouko frowned then she discarded a tile Saki had discarded.

Toyone smiled, she had been waiting for this, "Then I will too, if it pass, riichi!"

Kasumi draw and discard as if what happen in the table is unrelated to her.

Toyone eyed the tile Saki drew, with this she would lessen the gap between them. Much to Toyone's surprised, Saki didn't discard the tile.

"And once more, kan." Saki revealed her quad.

"Tsumo. Rishan Kaihou, Suu ankou. 8 000/16 000." Saki calmly said.

Kyouko's jaw dropped, there is so many things that are wrong with the picture. Like how on earth did someone get a yakuman on the 6th turn and through Rinshan Kaihou. Why do Eisui and Miyamori aren't surprised by this, and

"Why did you riichi on a yakuman?" Kyouko unconsciously blurted out.

Saki blinked, "I can't?"

"You can…" Kyouko grudgingly said while thinking, 'it is legal, but who on earth does that?!'

"Okay then." Saki let out a little smile.

Unknown to Kyouko, in Kiyosumi's waiting room, Nodoka exclaimed, "Preposterous!"

* * *

East 3

'Calm down, calm down.' Kyouko took a deep breath.

'Since Eisui is hoarding one suit again, it is as if she isn't playing with us. This feels like a three player mahjong…'

"Riichi." Toyone said, since senpu won't work, how about seihou.

Kyouko drew her tile, 'tenpai…'

'A 5 way wait, this should do', Kyouko thought as she discarded her tile side-way, "Riichi!"

'Finally', Toyone smirked, "Ron. Riichi Ippatsu Tanyao only, 6 400."

'No way…' Kyouko thought as she looked at Toyone's hand. Toyone had a one way wait, and of all the tiles it had to be the tile she used to riichi?

* * *

East 4

'77 500, in only three rounds I've lost 27 400 points', Kyouko looked at her points sadly, 'This table is a circus of monster, I really don't want to be here…'

'1 900 point difference from the second place! I can do this!' Toyone happily thought and declared, "Riichi!"

Kyouko looked at her draw, 'another tenpai? Can I riichi this?'

Kyouko had 2 dora but no yaku, with riichi and tsumo or ura dora, it could be a mangan. She got no choice, "Ri… riichi."

"Ron. Just a riichi ippatsu. 2 600." Toyone revealed her hand.

Kyouko's eyes widen, she is overtaken!

* * *

South 1

'Yes! I've overtaken the 2nd place!' Toyone happily thought, 'More… I'm going to get some more, we're not stopping here!'

"Riichi!" Toyone exclaimed.

Kyouko scandalously looked at her draw, 'another tenpai!?'

'2 times Miyamori riichi, 2 times I get into tenpai and get ronned. I've lost my second position, I can't let the gap grow bigger then this!' Kyouko balled her fist, and throw out her tenpai.

Saki hummed as she drew her tile. Tenpai. Thankfully, for her, there is no need to riichi, because there is one yaku that will never fail her.

"Kan." Saki said and revealed the tile she drew, "Rishan Kaihou. 2 000/3 900"

'That girl is amazing!' Toyone amazedly thought, 'Since Himematsu bailed my Seihou and Kiyosumi kan her way to win, I guess I should change my power.'

* * *

South 2

'I have to do something as dealer.' Kyoko thought, 'But what can I do? Eisui still hoard one suit, Miyamori and Kiyosumi didn't throw any useful tile I can call. What can I do…?'

Turn 9

'My hand is slow… too slow… With only 2 suit left for us to draw, the hand's speed should be way faster than usual…' Kyouko analyzed.

"Tsumo." Kasumi said, "Chin'itsu, Ittsuu, Sanshoku. 6 000/12 000."

'I finally win a hand again… I wonder whose power is it that caused resistance to my progress…' Kasumi thought.

Toyone grimace, 'My taian's influence is not strong enough to defeat Eisui's power… Now I'm back to third…'

Kyouko's hand shook, 'I fell to the last place.'

* * *

South 3

Turn 3

'12 800 points lead from the third place… I would like to play defend here', Kasumi wishfully thought, 'but I can't discard this attacking mode before someone purified me…'

Kasumi looked at her draw, 'North', and discarded it, only to freeze when her tile touches the discard pool. Her goddess give out a warning bell a tad bit too late.

"Kan." Saki called, "Tsumo. Rinshan Kaihou, Hon'itsu. 9 600 please."

'Hasn't this girl had enough already?' Kasumi sighed and make a mental note to guard even katakaze.

* * *

South 3 – Dealer Repeat 1

Turn 2

"Pon." Saki called Kyouko's discard, a 2 sozu.

Turn 4

"Kan." Saki made a late kan of 2 sozu. The other players are holding their breath… for something that never came.

Saki gave a small smile and said, "I discard."

Toyone think it is odd, but still a neat trick since it made her draw a useful dora.

Turn 5

"Chi." Saki said, taking Kyouko's tile again.

'I didn't understand anything anymore!' Kyouko feels like banging her head. Miyanaga Saki not winning after a kan is odd, but this is even order. She usually made a set, why call for a run now?

"Tsumo." Toyone said.

'Eh?' Kyouko exclaimed.

"Tanyao, 1 dora, 1 300/2 600, with bonus 1 400/ 2 700"

* * *

South 4

'Last round. I have to take back/keep the second position." Both Kasumi and Toyone thought.

'I have to win with at least a baiman.' Kyouko thought.

Turn 3

"Kan." Saki said.

'Eh?'

"Rishan Kaihou, 400/700."

'EEEHH?'

* * *

***Beeeep***

"**And that ends the captain match!"**

"**The winner, Kiyosumi High, leads with more than 135 points, amazing!"**

"**The second place belongs to Miyamori All Girls with 74.300 points."**

"**Congratulations!"**

* * *

Saki stand, give a polite bow, and smiled, "Thank you very much."

Kasumi sighed and politely said, "Thank you very much."

"Thank you very much!" Toyone ecstatically said.

The three of them walked towards the door, leaving one Suehara Kyouko who is bowing her head and didn't move an inch from her seat.

There is no word a winner could give to cheer the losing side.

* * *

Final score for Captain match :

Miyanaga Saki : 210.200

Anetai Toyone : 74.300

Iwato Kasumi : 70.300

Suehara Kyouko : 58.100

* * *

Saki blinked as she saw her Buchou outside of the door, "Buchou?"

Hisa cheerfully said, "Escort service~"

"Ah… thank you…" Saki said.

"There are a bunch of reporters ahead, so we're taking the long way back, is that okay?" Hisa asked.

"Yes, of course." Saki answered, she herself isn't really keen on meeting reporters.

They walked in silence for a while until Saki said, "Was that okay?"

Hisa smiled, "That was perfect."

* * *

Note :

Toyone's ability is the rokuyou [sensho,tomobiki,senpu,butsumetsu,taian,shakkou]

Since we only know tomobiki, senpu and shakkou, I decide to give a suitable 'power' correspondent with the real meaning.

Sensho is the opposite of senpu. Where senpu is bad luck before noon and then good luck, sensho is good luck before noon and then bad luck.

Butsumetsu is the worst fortune that means 'the day the Buddha died'.

Taian is the best fortune, meaning 'huge fortune/luck', last the whole day.

Based on that I made :

Sensho – The ability to riichi before other player does, but causing the other player to reached tenpai. Toyone could ron them if they riichi, if they didn't then Toyone had to draw the tile herself.

Butsumetsu – The ability to gather other's winning tile (dangerous tile).

Taian – Slowing down her opponents' hand and win with a yakuman near the end of the round.

* * *

An :

Hi to you all :] !

I actually plan to cut the chapter into two… But then I thought "All of these are quarter-final, and I don't like reading a cliff hanger, so let it be, let it be"

In case you ask, I believe in 'treat others like how you would want to be treated'. Since I don't like cliff hanger, I won't write one~ (and it result in a fat chapter, fun~)

I dearly hope you all enjoy this ^^

I welcome all corrections and questions~

Thank you very much for reading this you all :D

May you have a good night ( ^^ )/~!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

-Day 6 –

(After the match)

"Yosh we did it! We get through the quarter final! Time for a celebration!" Shizu excitedly exclaimed.

When Shizu heard no agreeing statement, she looked at her teammates. Strangely while they look relieved, they didn't look too happy.

"What is wrong?" Shizu asked.

The rest of the team fidgeted.

They're honestly happy that they pass, but Akado-sensei's words from 2 days ago still rings in their head. 'I know you're happy with your win, but please do not get over confident. Because above the sky there is another sky, if you're good, there is someone who is better'.

It is understandable with Shizu's personality, she would forget those words, but for the others, the meanings of those words are clearly highlighted on today's match.

Finally Ako said, "It is not that we're not happy that we pass, but today is…"

Kuro looked down, "It is my fault for losing so many points…"

Quickly the other members deny that.

"Of course not Kuro-san! Vanguard match is full of monsters, it is understandable if you lose a lot of points." Ako hurriedly said.

"You do lose a lot of points." Harue commented with zero sugar coating.

"But" Harue quickly said before anyone could protest, "We're here in _team_ tournament. If we win, it is because of everyone's good work. If we lose, it is because of everyone fault." Harue said in serious manner.

"You got that?" Harue gave a small smile.

That seem to work better at cheering Kuro rather than 'it is not your fault'.

"I'm not saying that you're not allowed to be happy, in fact, you have all the right in the world to cheer. A no named school getting into the best 8 is an amazing achievement." Harue genuinely praised.

"I just don't want you to forgot that you pass with 90 000 points below the first place. And at the next match, there is a team who is even scarier."

"Shiraitodai..." Ako whispered.

"Yes." Harue said in a firm tone, "Shiraitodai. The winner of Inter-High for two years straight."

Yuu is shaking out of fear.

"What can we do?" Ako asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Prepare." Harue simply said.

* * *

- Day 9 –

"_**Representing Nara Prefecture, we've got the Achiga Girls' Academy!"**_

"_**Playing in the national for the first time in ten years. Just like the first time, they have made it to the semifinals!"**_

"_**Representing Fukuoka Prefecture is Shindouji Girls' High School!"**_

"_**The strongest school in North Kyuushuu returns again this year."**_

"_**Representing North Osaka is Senriyama Girls' Academy!"**_

"_**They place fourth in last year's national championships, but have moved up in rank to the second after the spring tournament results." **_

"_**And finally, we have Shiraitodai High School!"**_

"_**The reigning champions for the last two years. Many call them the strongest inter-high team in the history."**_

"_**Let the first game of the National Competition's semifinals!"**_

***Beeeeep***

"_**Begin!"**_

* * *

(Seating position : East, South, West, North)

Seating position : Onjouji Toki, Miyanaga Teru, Hanada Kirame, Matsumi Kuro

East 1 – Dealer : Onjouji Toki

'The dora are coming in nicely…' Kuro thought as she drew another dora.

Kuro glanced at Toki, 'Despite of what Harue-sensei said, it is still my fault that Senriyama is able to create such a huge gap between us.'

She shifted her glance towards Teru, 'And today there is someone who is even scarier.'

Kuro fisted her hand, 'But this time… I won't lose!'

"Riichi." Toki declared.

"_**Senriyama's Onjouji attack first with a riichi!" Fukuyo Kouko excitedly commented.**_

"Tsumo. 4 000 all." Toki got another ippatsu.

"_**The first strike is an ippatsu by Senriyama's Onjouji Toki!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

"_**Starting at the regional matches, and now at this national tournament, she has made quite a lot of ippatsu wins." Kokaji Sukoya commented.**_

'Subara!'

'Onjouji-san is really strong…' Kuro thought.

Suddenly a strong presence can be felt from each player's back, and in a split of second, it is gone.

Kuro quickly looked behind to see nothing but the room's wall and iron pillar, 'Is… is that it? The champion's demonic mirror that Harue-sensei is talking about?'

Unknown to Kuro, Toki also had the same trail of thought, 'Has she seen through me?'

* * *

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Onjouji Toki

'Harue-sensei said that Miyanaga Teru uses her power to know and understand other players' ability and play style… but that feels more like the champion looked through something dear to me…' Kuro thought as she discarded an 8 sozu.

"Ron." Teru coldly said, "1 300."

Kuro gasped, and quickly uttered a "Y-Yes!" to cover up her shock.

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Turn 4

'Tenpai.' Toki thought, 'But…'

"_**Oooo what is this? Senriyama's Onjouji Toki didn't take her tenpai?" Kouko questioned.**_

"_**To get into tenpai, Onjouji-san had to discard a 3 pin, which is Miyanaga-san's winning tile." Sukoya answered.**_

"_**But only 4 turn had passed, how did she is able to read the champions hand?" Kouko asked again.**_

"_**Not 'read' but 'see'. It seems like Onjouji-san are able to see one turn into the future, and from that she must have foresee Miyanaga-san's hand." Sukoya explained as if it is normal for someone to be able to see the future.**_

"_**Heee~?" Kouko trailed then cheerfully said, "As expected from Japan's best, nothing goes pass Kokaji-pro~" **_

_**Sukoya whined, "Please stop flattering me in such an unpleasant manner!"**_

"Tsumo. 700 all." Teru said.

* * *

East 2 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Teru discarded an 8 man.

"Pon!" Kirame energetically called.

'Wrong move.' Toki mournfully thought.

"Tsumo. 1 100 all." Teru said.

'Did she use my call to get her winning tile? That is so subara!' Kirame thought.

"_**Miyanaga Teru strike again! 1100 points all! The third consecutive win! Has her winning streak started after all?" **_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer Repeat 2 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Turn 5

'Her hand is done already?' Toki thought after using her power.

"Tsumo. 2 800 all."

"_**2 800 all! With that Shiraitodai overtook Senriyama as the first place!"**_

'This is bad. I have to stop her soon!' Toki determinedly thought.

* * *

East 2 – Dealer Repeat 3 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

"Riichi." Teru declared.

'Dealer mangan… I won't let her!' Toki used her power again and again to check which tile she had could be called then she discarded it even though it broke her set.

"Pon!" Kirame didn't hesitate to call.

Kuro diligently kept the tile she drew.

'No way…' Toki thought when her turn came and she still 'see' Teru winning.

'No tile could be called.' Toki grimly thought.

"Tsumo. 4 300 all."

"_**A dealer mangan! The fifth consecutive win! The champion won't let anyone else win!" **_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer Repeat 4 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Toki used her power.

_The champion discarded a safe 6 pin side way, "Riichi."_

_Shindouji bailed and discarded another 6 pin._

_Achiga discarded a suji, 3 pin._

"_Ron. 19 200." The champion directly hit Achiga with a dealer haneman._

Toki withdraw her power, 'A suji trap… and none of my tile could be called…'

'I'm sorry Achiga…' Toki thought as she discarded a safe tile.

"Ron, 19 200."

"_**A direct hit dealer haneman! That must be painful." Kouko said with pity in her tone.**_

_**Sukoya nodded.**_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer Repeat 5 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

'If it came to this, the only thing I can do is to try and disturb her from the start.' Toki thought as she used her power to see which tile could be called from her first discard.

After several trips to the future and back, Toki coughed then discarded a south tile.

"Pon!" Kirame quickly called.

At her turn, Toki discarded a 6 man.

"Another pon!" Kirame called again.

When her turn came again, Toki used her power and discarded a 4 pin.

"Ron! Yakuhai only, 1 000 with the bonus 2 500" Kirame cheerfully said.

"Thank you very much!" Kirame politely said as she received the points stick from Toki.

Toki tilt her head a bit in a 'you're welcome' gesture.

"_**Ooooo a 1 000 points hand stopped the champion's streak! Can you hear the crowds going wild?" Kouko rhetorically asked.**_

"_**Our audience knows how hard it is to stop Miyanaga Teru's streak." Sukoya commented.**_

"_**Amazingly, the one that played into that hand is Onjouji Toki who had never played into anyone's hand before!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

"_**Onjouji-san must have purposely played into Hanada-san's hand." Sukoya concluded.**_

"_**You mean she purposely give her **_**first time**_**?" Kouko said with a lewd grin.**_

"_**Yes." Sukoya unthinkingly answered before the implication hit her, "W-what are you saying Kouko-chan!?" **_

"_**You mean it is not her **_**first time**_**?" Kouko's grin widened.**_

"_**It is, but please stop using the ambiguous words! We're going to get another complain by the director!" Sukoya exclaimed.**_

"_**So said Kokaji-Pro~" Kouko shamelessly transferred the blame.**_

"_**Stop it!"**_

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Hanada Kirame

'Subara!' Kirame thought as she looked at her ii-shanten hand.

Sadly reality barged in way faster than dream.

"Ron. 1 300." Teru said.

"Subara!" Kirame blurted out.

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Matsumi Kuro

"Tsumo. 500/1 000."

Kuro looked at her hand with teary eyes. Now that the champion had re-started her streak, Kuro's dora tied hand isn't capable of matching the champion's speed. Is this game going to end up with her burdening her teammates again…?

* * *

South 1 – Dealer : Onjouji Toki

"Pon." Toki called.

Using her power, Toki could 'see' that the champion would still win despite of the call, but at least this way she loses her tanyao.

"Tsumo. 700 /1 300."

'This is the least I can do.' Toki thought.

* * *

South 2 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

"_**Miyanaga Teru's turn as dealer had come again! Will she continue her domination? Or can the other three players stop her?" Kouko excitedly commented.**_

"_**Why are you making it sound like a movie trailer…?" Sukoya asked in small voice.**_

"_**It is okay right~? Our job is to make the match interesting after all." Kouko answered.**_

"_**Actually we're here to give explanation on what happen on the match…" Sukoya futilely explained.**_

"Ron. 3 900."

"_**Aaaa! Miyanaga Teru got another direct hit on Achiga's Matsumi Kuro. That marks the beginning of her dealer streak!" Kouko commented.**_

"_**Achiga's Matsumi Kuro-san's ability to gather dora enabled her to win with a big han count, but it has the downside of making her hand readable and restricted, thus defending becomes hard for her." Sukoya analyzed.**_

* * *

South 2 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

"Riichi." Teru declared.

"Chi!" Kirame called.

Toki sighed, it won't stop the champion from winning, but at least it took away her ippatsu.

"Tsumo. 2 100 all."

* * *

South 2 – Dealer Repeat 2 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Turn 4

'Tenpai…' Toki used her power to check whether it could pass or not.

A few seconds later Toki had to use every inches of self restrain she had to not let her relief showed on her face, lest making the other player suspicious.

Toki didn't declare riichi nor did she do any special movement. She discarded the tile she needed to discard to get into tenpai like it is no special tile.

When nobody made any unexpected call and her turn came, Toki exhale the breath she had unconsciously holding.

"Tsumo. 500/1 000 with bonus 700/1 200." Toki said with relieved evident in her tone.

'Damaten! That is so SUBARA!' Kirame thought.

"_**Oooooo! Senriyama's Onjouji Toki stopped the Champion's streak with a damaten!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

"_**I wonder why she didn't declare riichi. What do you think Kokaji-pro?" Kouko asked.**_

"_**Onjouji-san's signature is her Ippatsu Tsumo. Perhaps she was afraid that if she made a riichi, the other players would be on guard against her ippatsu and made a call to change the drawing order." Sukoya analyzed.**_

"_**You mean she throw away her signature just to ensure she would win?" Kouko doubtfully said.**_

"_**Yes. I think what she is after is to break Miyanaga-san's streak, rather than gaining points." Sukoya guessed.**_

"_**And that is the opinion of Kokaji-pro with 20 years of experience as a pro mahjong player~" Kouko said in unpleasant teasing tone.**_

"_**It is 10 years! I'm not that old!" Sukoya insisted.**_

* * *

South 3 – Dealer : Hanada Kirame

"Ron. 1 300." Teru said to Kirame.

"Ouch, subara…" Kirame said as she handed out the point sticks.

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Matsumi Kuro

"Tsumo. 500/1 000." Teru said.

'Too fast!' Kuro thought.

* * *

_***Beeeep***_

"_**And that is the end of the first half!" **_

"_**Can the three schools possibly make a comeback in the second half?"**_

* * *

Teru stands and leave without any regards for the other players.

Toki gave a glance at the champion's retreating back and then leave too.

Kuro leaved the room with a sad expression.

Kirame decided to stay and leaned back on her seat.

'This is subara!'

'Onjouji-san's ability to see the future is Subara!'

'Matsumi-san's ability to keep the dora is also Subara!'

'Miyanaga-san using my call to get the tile she need is Subara too, but I shouldn't be happy about that~'

* * *

"Kuro-san!" Achiga members called.

Kuro looked up to see her teammates and Harue-sensei.

"Everyone… I'm so sorry I lost a lot of points again…" Kuro started to tear up again.

"You put up a great fight!" Shizu convinced.

The others nodded.

"You did great on what you're supposed to do. Don't worry, we'll take care of the rest. After all, that is what a team for."Akado cheered in her own way.

"Don't worry Kuro-san!"

"You did great!"

"We'll recover all of them with bonuses even~"

"Kuro-chan, here I brought you a drink." Yuu offered the drink to Kuro.

"Thank you Onee-chan." Kuro took the drink.

_***The match will resume shortly***_

"Fight Kuro-san!"

"Ganbatte!"

Kuro clenched her fist, "I'm going to give it my best!"

* * *

Seating position : Hanada Kirame, Onjouji Toki, Miyanaga Teru, Matsumi Kuro

East 1 – Dealer : Hanada Kirame

'Tenpai as the first dealer, Subara! I wonder if I win now it would count as breaking Miyanaga-san's streak. Well whatever, I'm charging in!'

"Riichi!" Kirame excitedly declared.

"Ron. 1 000" Teru said.

"Subara…" Kirame uttered, 'So it didn't pass…'

"_**And the first win belongs to Miyanaga Teru! Is this the sign of another round of domination?"**_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Onjouji Toki

"Tsumo. 500/1000" Teru said in the third turn.

Toki sighed as she gave the point stick.

Playing against Miyanaga Teru is like facing a snow ball that is rolled from the top of the hill.

When it is still new and small, it moves so quickly that it is impossible to chase it.

As it gets bigger, it gets slower. But by then, it has become so huge that even if you can catch up with it, you can't stop it without great luck and seriously hard, hard work.

Even with Shindouji's help and Achiga's hoarding the dora, keeping the score lower than usual, it is still very hard to stop her.

'It is a bit annoying but I have to admit that she deserve the title _Champion_ alright.' Toki thought.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Toki held back the east tile as she 'see' Teru win on it.

"Tsumo. 1 600 all." Teru reveal the east tile she drew.

'It is no good after all…' Toki thought.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Teru discarded her first tile sideway, "Riichi."

'A double riichi!' Kuro thought with panic. As her turn came directly after Teru, Kuro's only safe tile is the west tile Teru used to riichi, but unfortunately she didn't have that.

Kuro picked up the lone north tile she had and discarded it while frantically praying, 'Please let this be safe!'

"Pon!" Kirame called.

Kuro's heart skip a beat, 'A-a-a a pon! It is not a ron…' Kuro calmed her racing heart.

Kirame stared at her hand after her pon, cutting Miyanaga Teru's ippatsu is all good, but now she didn't have any safe tile.

"Here you go!" Kirame discarded a 9 pin.

"Ron. 5 900."

"! Subara!" Kirame exclaimed.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer Repeat 2 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

For those who have a very sharp eye and incidentally is staring intently at Teru's face, they would see Teru's face softened a bit for a split of second then goes back to her usual emotionless face.

"Kan." Teru opened her quad and revealed the tile she drew from the dead wall.

"Tsumo. 3 400 all."

'Rinshan Kaihou!' The other three players on the table and dozens of others that are watching gasped.

"_**The Champion secured her fifth winning streak with an amazing Rinshan Kaihou!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

"_**I wonder if the rumor is true after all~" Kouko offhandedly commented.**_

"_**Rumor?" Sukoya asked.**_

"_**Well it is certainly below Japan's best like Kokaji-pro." Kouko playfully said.**_

"_**Please stop it!" Sukoya's desperately said.**_

_**Ignoring Sukoya, Kouko cheerfully continued, "There is this rumor that said the Champion, Miyanaga Teru, and Kiyosumi High's captain, Miyanaga Saki, are sisters~"**_

"_**Is that so…?" Sukoya doubtfully said.**_

"_**There is no solid proof, just a rumor that floats around in the net~ Well it is not that stuff concerning high school players matters to a world class pro like Kokaji-pro~" Kouko teased.**_

"_**It is not that! It is just that there are always rumors and gossip that goes around the net and most of them are false, that is why I never pay attention to them." Sukoya tried to explain.**_

"_**Oooh~ like the rumor that said Kokaji-pro is on her twenties?" Kouko smirked.**_

"_**That is the truth!" Sukoya exclaimed.**_

* * *

East 3 – Dealer Repeat 3 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

'A Rinshan Kaihou, I don't believe something like this is _coincidence_.' Toki narrowed her eyes, 'Can I take this as a sign that they're really related?'

Toki pushed away her mental debate when she 'see' Teru winning a dealer mangan, 'I'll think about it later. Right now I need to focus on stopping her streak.'

Toki discarded a chun.

"Pon!" Kirame happily called then she discarded a 4 sozu.

"Chi." Kuro called and put aside her 4-5(dora)-6 sozu tile.

Toki used her power and blinked, 'No way! Even 2 calls are not enough to stop her?'

"Tsumo. 4 300 all."

"_**4 300 all! A Dealer Mangan Tsumo! Her sixth win in a row! And with that she is more than 100 000 points ahead of the second place! Can anyone stop her?" Kouko exclaimed.**_

* * *

East 3 – Dealer Repeat 4 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Toki closed her eyes to think. 'Miyanaga Teru's demonic mirror is said to be a mirror that illuminated a person's nature. Could it be it is not that our call didn't affect her, but it is her expecting us to call?'

'Since my turn is before her, I can't confirm it.' Toki opened her eyes, 'Should I use it… Two turns into the future…?'

Toki remembered FunaQ's advice to not overwork herself.

Since Kiyosumi defeated both Eisui and Himematsu, and capable enough to have 135 points lead from the second place, it is almost guaranteed that they would get a spot in the final. And if that happens, the vanguard won't be the only point draining match.

Senriyama would need her to be on her best condition to minimize Miyanaga Teru's point gain on the final, so that Ryuuka would have enough points to fight back against another monster.

Toki gauge her remaining strength, 'If it is only once, I should be okay.'

Toki pick up the lone 1 man tile and used her power.

_The 1 man passed without any call._

"_Riichi." The champion declared._

_Shindouji discarded a 9 pin._

"_Pon" I called._

"_Tsumo. 6 400 all" The champion said._

Toki withdraw her power and quickly grab the table to stop herself from falling over in a wave of dizziness. She drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, then repeated the action a few times.

'Good, I find out that calling would be useless and what the Champion's hand is.' Toki thought as she discarded the 1 man.

"Riichi." Teru declared.

Kirame discarded a 9 pin, but this time Toki didn't say anything.

Kuro discarded a 7 pin.

Toki drew her tile. Tenpai. She used her power once again.

_The champion's expression didn't change as she discarded the tile she drew._

_Shindouji discarded a 7 pin._

_Achiga discarded a north tile._

_I drew an 8 sozu._

'Really good.' Toki thought as she took her tenpai.

True to Toki's vision, Teru drew and discarded without even batting an eyelash, Kirame discarded a 7 pin and Achiga discarded a north tile.

"Tsumo. 300/500 with bonus 700/900." Toki didn't remember when is the last time she felt so happy to win a trash(go-mi) hand.

"_**300/500! A trash hand stopped The Champion's streak!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

"_**To win with such a low score, it is really apparent that Onjouji-san's motive is only to stop Miyanaga-san's streak." Sukoya commented.**_

"_**Can you hear the crowds Kokaji-pro? It is amazing that a mere trash hand like that could arouse such reaction!"**_

"_**The longer Miyanaga-san's streak is, the harder it is to stop her. At this point, even a trash hand is very respectable."**_

"_**So said Kokaji-pro with a smug look on her face~" Kouko drawled. **_

_**Sukoya gasped, "Wha-"**_

_**Kouko continued without caring that she just cut Sukoya's word, "Too bad the audience can't see it~" **_

"_**I did not!" Sukoya cried out.**_

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Matsumi Kuro

"Tsumo. 400/700." Teru said.

'I don't even get the chance to draw my third tile.' Kuro sadly thought.

* * *

South 1 – Dealer : Hanada Kirame

"Tsumo. 500/1 000"

'Subara… There goes my last dealership.' Kirame gave the ceiling a comical blank gaze.

* * *

South 2 – Dealer : Onjouji Toki

'My last dealer turn, but this didn't look like it'll go anywhere.' Toki sighed as she leaned back on her seat.

"Tsumo. 700/ 1300."

* * *

South 3 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

"Riichi." Teru declared on her third turn while discarding a 4 pin.

Kirame discarded the tile Teru discards.

Kuro looked at her hand, she didn't have any 4 pin.

Kuro shut her eyes tightly as she discarded a 1 pin and flinched when she heard a 'ron'.

"Ron. 7 700."

'A Chiitoi?' Kuro looked with teary eyes.

"_**7 700! She broke through the 200 000 points mark! Such a huge lead and absolutely no intention of letting go…" Kouko clenched her fist and quickly pumped it into the air, "This is THE CHAMPION Ladies and Gentleman!"**_

"_**!" Sukoya is surprised by her partner's sudden movement and loud volume.**_

* * *

South 3 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

"Riichi." Teru put her first discard sideway.

Kuro discarded a north tile.

Kirame discarded a west tile.

'The champion is going to take this round again?' Toki thought after she used her power, then she give a mournful glance at the 2 north tile she had, 'Should I made a call when Achiga throw that north tile…?'

'No use regretting it now…' Toki thought as she discarded a safe tile.

"Tsumo. 4 100 all." Teru won with an ippatsu.

"_**A Dealer Mangan! Is the champion planning on ending the game right here and right now?"**_

* * *

South 3 – Dealer Repeat 2 – Dealer : Miyanaga Teru

Turn 5

"Riichi." Teru declared.

'Mangan… Next is Haneman, 6 200 all. This is bad, I had to stop her!' Toki desperately thought then she used her power to see something very surprising.

'Achiga… throwing out a dora?' Toki thought as she glanced in shock at Achiga's representative who is bowing her head.

Kuro clenched her fist, bow her head and shut her eyes tight.

'The next one is a haneman, if it happens, we would have less than 30 000 points. I can't do that… I had promised Harue-sensei that if this happens I… even though it is painful I had to throw out the dora to change the flow…'

Toki looked at Kuro who had a really sad look on her face, 'I see… So that is how it is… Achiga herself didn't want to throw out the dora, so if she did, the champion's prediction will be all off!'

'Thank you, Achiga. In that case I'll help you.' Toki pick up her lone chun tile, took a deep breath and used her power, 'Two turns ahead!'

"_Pon." Achiga called the tile._

_Achiga looked sadly at her hand and slowly discarded her lone 5 red sozu._

"_Subara…" I heard Shindouji exclaimed._

_The champion's eyes narrowed a bit, but otherwise she showed no reaction._

_I discarded a 9 man._

_The champion discarded her draw, a 3 sozu._

_Shindouji follow my example and discarded another 9 man._

"_Chi." Achiga called again then discarded another dora, this time a dora 8 pinzu._

Toki withdraw her power, leaned back on her seat while discarding a chun and watched as the scene follows her vision.

"Pon." Kuro called then she mournfully traced her red 5 sozu.

Kuro shut her eyes as she pick up the tile.

'I believe… that you would come back…' Kuro thought as she opened her eyes and put the 5 red sozu on her discard pool.

"Subara…" Kirame said in awe, 'First is Onjouji-san pulling a damaten, and now is Matsumi-san discarding a dora. This is so Subara…!'

Toki discarded her 9 man.

Teru discarded her draw.

'Let's follow her lead!' Kirame said as she discarded another 9 man.

"Chi." Kuro called and with heavy heart discarded another dora, this time an 8 pinzu.

Toki used her power to see which tile Achiga needed then throw out a 2 man.

Kuro is surprised when she see Toki discarded her winning tile, a 2 man. A quick glance revealed Toki give a small nod tilt her head at the direction of the champion. Kuro understood the message.

"Ron!" Kuro quickly said then described her hand, "Chun, Hon'itsu, 3 Dora. 8 000 with bonus 8 900."

Toki calmly laid out 8 900 worth of point sticks on the table.

"Subara…" Kirame drawled.

"_**A… A… Achiga stopped The Champion's dealer streak with a direct hit non-dealer mangan on Senriyama! The crowds are going wild! This is so unbelievable, unpredictable and unforeseeable!" Kouko yelled to the mic.**_

"_**I think Onjouji-san must have foreseen it." Sukoya calmly analyzed.**_

_**Kouko glanced at her commenting partner and said, "So said Kokaji-pro who had the ability to read people's mind now~"**_

"_**Eh?! I did not!" Sukoya vehemently denied, "It is just that Onjouji-san's last discard, the 2 man, is actually needed on her hand. Had she not 'seen' it, she would never do that!"**_

_**Kouko annoyingly nod and said, "Yes yes~"**_

"_**Stop it! Please!" Sukoya begged.**_

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Matsumi Kuro

Kuro looked sadly at her no-dora hand. How many years had this last happened?

'I believe you would come back…' Kuro thought as she stared longingly at the dora indicator.

'Subara! This is the first time I got a dora on this match.' Kirame thought as she looked at the red colored dora tile on her hand.

'Dora… So once she threw her dora, the others would be able to get it.' Toki thought then she glanced at the Champion, 'Thankfully this is the last hand.'

"Tsumo. 500/1 000." Teru said, ending the match.

* * *

_***Beeep***_

"_**And it is over! That is the end of the first player's match!"**_

"_**The game turns out to be another one sided domination by The Champion, Miyanaga Teru! With 144.500 points lead from the second place, Onjouji Toki, she shows us once again why she held the title **_**Champion**_**!"**_

* * *

Final Score of Vanguard Match :

Miyanaga Teru : 221.900

Onjouji Toki : 77.400

Hanada Kirame : 58.100

Matsumi Kuro : 42.600

* * *

Kuro sighed sadly as she looked at her points, she lost a lot again…

"Thank you for the game." Teru said.

'The champion gave the first end game greeting!' Kuro's surprise quickly snapped her out of her depression and blurted out, "T-Thank you for the game!"

"That was Subara!" Kirame cheerfully said.

"Thank you for the game…" Toki drawled out as she leaned back on her seat with her eyes closed.

Teru glance at Toki for a few seconds then stood and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay Onjouji-san?" Kuro worriedly asked.

Toki opened her eyes and said, "I'm fine." Then she gathered her strength and stood up.

"Thank you very much." Kirame sincerely said to Toki.

"Thank you very much!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you too." Toki replied.

Kirame give a respectful nod then walked away.

Toki started walking while trying her best to look normal.

Kuro walked back to.

* * *

Outside of the door Toki's legs give up, but instead of the cold ground, she is met with a warm body and a pair of gentle hands.

"Thank you for your hard work, Toki." Ryuuka gently said as she encircled Toki's hand around her shoulder.

"I've lost quite a lot of points, sorry about that…" Toki apologized.

"What nonsense are you saying?" Sera rhetorically asked.

"77.400 points left against Miyanaga Teru is more than all her previous opponents had." FunaQ stated.

"Don't worry senpai! We'll take care of the rest!" Izumi convinced.

"Thank you, you all…" Toki quietly said as her exhaustion forced herself to close her eyes.

* * *

An :

I have to apologize that I break my words from the last chapter and end this chapter on vanguard's match, very sorry!

Here an omake as the sign of my apology

* * *

"I felt that this match is really long." Sukoya absentmindedly said.

"But of course! The Champion's streak is longer than the length of ordinary matches." Kouko said.

"Even the author was thinking 'when will this end!?' when she write the chapter." Sukoya muttered in small voice.

"Sorry? I don't quite hear what you said?" Kouko asked.

Sukoya blinked, "Did I just say something?"

"Well it seems like due to her age, Kokaji-pro forgot a lot of things~" Kouko cheerily said.

"I'm not old!" Sukoya exclaimed.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this :]

May you all have a good night (^^)/~!


	13. Chapter 13

Note : I won't be making the sergeant and vice-captain match, they goes exactly the same as the anime/manga (thank you)

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- Day 7 –

Prepare

"Good morning." Akado greeted as Shizu and Ako entered her room.

Shizu yawned and said, "Good morning sensei."

Ako looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry we're a bit late, Shizu won't wake up."

"It is okay." Akado waved her hand then said to Kuro, "Wait a minute."

Kuro nodded.

"Here you go." Akado took the remaining two stacks of paper on the table, scan it for a bit then gave it to Shizu and Ako.

Ako blinked as she received the papers and asked, "These are… play record?"

"Yes, that and some analysis of their play style. I want you to study them for a while. Later I'll come to you one by one and we'll discuss it." Akado instructed.

"Okay, thank you." Ako complied.

Shizu looks like she did rather do some real game than reading papers, but nonetheless complied.

Akado goes back to her previous discussion with Kuro.

Ten minutes later Akado is done with Kuro who had a troubled look on her face.

"Yuu come here." Akado called.

"Okay." Yuu said while glancing at her troubled sister.

"I made her do some hard promise, but she'll be fine." Akado explained to Yuu.

"Okay…" Yuu gave another quick glance at Kuro.

"You've read the play record right?" Akado confirmed.

Yuu gave a nod.

"Here let me show you something." Akado pulled out her tablet and play a video of Shiraitodai's Hirose Sumire.

After a bit of explaining and pointing out, Yuu asked, "So I need to watch out for her hand…?"

"If you got a seat on her right, that is exactly what you should do." Akado answered.

"Only when I sit on her right…?" Yuu said with questioning tone.

"Elsewhere, unless you suddenly develop the power to see through the mahjong table, you won't be able to see her hand." Akado cheerily said.

"Oh right…" Yuu felt a little bit stupid.

"When you can't see her hand, it would be hard to tell just by her glance alone. If you're too careful, you wouldn't be able to play well. Luckily, when you looked at her play record, Sumire Hirose seems to be the careful type that mostly targets player who had the highest score."

"Which means as long as you're not the top, you can play like you usually did. But when you're the top, be wary." Akado summarized.

* * *

- Day 9 –

Sergeant Match – First Half

(Seating position : East, South, West, North)

Seating position : Hirose Sumire, Nijou Izumi, Matsumi Yuu, Yasukouchi Yoshiko East 1 – Dealer : Hirose Sumire Turn 4

'I really am not able to see her hand from here…' Yuu thought as from her seat, Sumire's hand is hidden by the table.

'We're in the last place, so if everything stays the same, I should be able to play normally…' Yuu analyzed.

'Kuro-chan, Onee-chan is going to get the points back for you…' Yuu promised as she discarded an 8 sozu.

"Ron." Yoshiko said.

'?!'

"1000."

The other players frowned as they read Shindouji's hand.

11-345-456-67(8) sozu and 234 pin

'A pinfu only hand without riichi? With this point difference and that kind of hand, shouldn't you at least make an ittsuu or iipeikou, or even better, a chin'itsu?' Izumi scandalously thought.

'Did she make a cheap quick hand to end my dealership?' Sumire questioningly thought.

"_**The first win belongs to Shindouji's Yasukouchi Yoshiko! It is a cheap quick win! What do you think Kokaji-pro?" **_

"_**Yasukouchi-san didn't play like this on the last match. Perhaps she is trying to end Hirose-san's dealership." Kokaji unsurely said.**_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Nijou Izumi

'Good, an ii-shanten for mangan! With a riichi and ura dora I can get a haneman.' Izumi happily thought.

Izumi glance at the discard pool, 'Two 1 pin and one 3 pin has been discarded, this should pass.' She thought as she discarded a 2 pin.

"Ron. 2 000" Yoshiko said.

'Haaaa? Another pinfu only hand?' Izumi thought as she looked at Yoshiko's hand.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Matsumi Yuu

Turn 1

"Pon." Yoshiko called the north tile Sumire discarded.

'Yakuhai? Is she trying to make another cheap hand?' Sumire questioned.

Turn 4

"Tsumo. 400/700." Yoshiko revealed her yakuhai only hand.

'Again!' The other three players thought.

"_**And another win for Shindouji's Yasukouchi Yoshiko! 400/700, her third win in a row! If the value of her hand raise for each win, I would think she becomes like The Champion~" Kouko absentmindedly commented.**_

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Yasukouchi Yoshiko

Turn 1

'Her hand's value might not rise like Teru, but I'll still stop her.' Sumire thought as she looked at her hand. A good 2-shanten hand with complete set of Hatsu and South.

Turn 5

'FunaQ said to be wary of Sumire Hirose when we're at the top, but this is Shindouji's dealership after winning 3 times in a row, her target should be Shindouji.' Izumi analyzed then discarded a 3 sozu.

Wrong.

"Ron." Sumire's arrow accurately pierced Izumi's heart.

"8000." Sumire revealed her Hatsu, South and hon'itsu of sozu hand.

Izumi gasped, while Yoshiko looked relieved.

"_**Oooh! Shiraitodai's Hirose Sumire stopped Shindouji's Yasukouchi Yoshiko streak with a direct hit non-dealer mangan on Senriyama's Nijou Izumi!" Kouko excitedly commented.**_

"_**This is the style Hirose Sumire played best. She swiftly and accurately targeted one player for a direct hit. Like an archer taking an aim." Sukoya analyzed.**_

"_**And that is Shiraitodai's Sharp Shooter, Hirose Sumire!" Kouko finished movie-trailer style. **_

* * *

South 1 – Dealer : Hirose Sumire

Izumi looked at Sumire warily, 'She won't shoot me two times in a row right?'

Wrong again.

"Ron. 7 700." Sumire shot down Izumi again.

"_**7 700! Sumire Hirose's arrow pierced Nijou Izumi again! With that Senriyama falls down into third rank, and Shindouji is in second!" **_

'No way!' Izumi cried in her mind.

* * *

South 1 – Dealer Repeat 1 - Dealer : Hirose Sumire

Turn 6

"Tsumo. Chun Hon'itsu. 3000/6000 with bonus 3100/6100." Yuu revealed her all manzu and chun hand.

"_**A non-dealer Haneman! Achiga's Matsumi Yuu robbed away the Sharp Shooter's dealer streak!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

"_**It seems like Achiga's Matsumi Yuu draws more manzu and chun tile than normal, with that, it is easy for her to make a hon'itsu of manzu." Sukoya commented.**_

"_**Wouldn't that made her hand readable?" Kouko asked.**_

"_**Yes. But from the last match's record, if someone used that against her, she'll change her ability to draw all tiles that had the color red on it, and that makes her hand difficult to read." Sukoya explained.**_

"_**So said Kokaji-pro with 20 years of experience in hand predicting~" Kouko smirked.**_

"_**It is ten, TEN! I'm NOT that old!" Sukoya futilely tried to straighten her partner.**_

'I won a hand… The difference between me and the second place is 6 300…' Yuu glance up to see Sumire staring at her.

'Should I be extra careful now…?' Yuu questioned herself.

The downside of seating in front of someone is that you couldn't be sure whether they're paying special attention to you, or you're just conveniently placed at their line of sight.

* * *

South 2 – Dealer : Nijou Izumi

Yuu kept her eyes on Sumire's every time Sumire's turn came to try and predict who will be her next target… Which prove to be easier said than done.

"Ron. 1 000" Yoshiko said when Yuu discarded a 5 pin.

"Ah… yes…" Yuu said. Dividing her concentration between staring and analyzing Hirose Sumire's eyes and trying to guess everyone's hand is not an easy task.

'That is another undeveloped hand…' Yuu thought as she looked at Yoshiko's hand.

A set of Haku, 123-456-(5)67 pinzu, 11 manzu.

'According to the play record Akado-sensei gave, Yasukouchi Yoshiko wasn't a player that won with cheap quick hand like this… I guess she really did change her play style…' Yuu analyzed.

* * *

South 3 – Dealer : Matsumi Yuu

Turn 5

"Tsumo. 700/1 300." Yoshiko speedily won again.

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Yasukouchi Yoshiko

Turn 4

'I won't allow you to get a dealer streak.' Sumire's hand twitched and she glace at Yashiko.

"Ron. 3 900" Sumire got a direct hit at Yoshiko.

"_**And the first half of sergeant match ended with Hirose Sumire getting another beautiful direct hit!" Kouko said with dramatics. **_

'_**Beautiful?' Sukoya questioned to herself.**_

* * *

Sergeant Match – Second Half

Seating position : Matsumi Yuu, Yasukouchi Yoshiko, Nijou Izumi, Hirose Sumire

East 1 – Dealer : Matsumi Yuu

Yuu inches her seat backward until Sumire's hand is visible.

'I can see her hand from here…' Yuu thought as she darted her eyes to her left side. There is quite a gap between Yuu's body and the table, but not far enough that people would found it abnormal/weird.

Turn 5

"Tsumo. 500/1000." Yashiko win with yet another cheap quick hand.

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Yasukouchi Yoshiko

Turn 5

'She moved.' Yuu's eyes widen a bit as she saw Sumire's hand twitched. Quickly Yuu shift her glance upward to see Sumire glancing at her left.

'The target is Shindouji…' Yuu determined.

"Ron. 5 200" Sumire sharply shot down Yoshiko.

'I guess correctly.' Yuu happily thought.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Nijou Izumi

"Tsumo. 2 000/4 000." Yuu won the round.

"_**Achiga's Matsumi Yuu scored a non-dealer mangan! With that she overtook Shindouji's Yasukouchi Yoshiko as the second place!"**_

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Hirose Sumire

'I'm the second now…' Yuu thought, a bad feeling is coming.

Turn 6

'She moved.' Yuu noted Sumire's hand movement and glanced up to see what she had been dreading, Hirose Sumire staring directly at her.

'Her target is me.' Yuu grimaced.

'If I continued on the same path I take now, she'll shot me down no matter how fast I'm advancing or what tile is called.' Yuu analyzed, 'If that is so, then…' Yuu changed her hand.

Sumire's eyes widen as she saw her arrow missed, 'She dodge?'

Sumire narrowed her eyes, 'I'm going to try once more.'

Yuu's hand hovers at one of the tile, then quickly shifts into another one and discarded it.

Sumire gritted her teeth, 'She dodged again?'

"Tsumo. 1000/2000." Yoshiko won the round without becoming aware of the battle happening between her right and front.

* * *

South 1 – Dealer : Matsumi Yuu

'Is it just coincidence?' Sumire frowned, 'I'm going to try once more.'

'She is targeting me again.' Yuu thought as she once again changed her hand.

Sumire's eyes widen once more, 'She dodged again!'

'Once more, if she dodged this one too, I'm going to stop.' Sumire takes aim.

The arrow missed and backfired.

"Ron." Yuu get a direct hit at Sumire, "8 000."

"_**A direct hit! Achiga's Matsumi Yuu got a direct hit on Shiraitodai's Hirose Sumire after her arrow missed! Oooo there is so many **_**first time**_** going on in this semi-final match!" Kouko commented.**_

"_**Stop it!" Sukoya ordered.**_

"_**What do you think about this Kokaji-pro?"**_

"_**Eh? Well, most likely Matsumi-san found out that Hirose-san is targeting her, and Matsumi-san purposely changed her hand to dodge Hirose-san's arrow. And Matsumi-san used the chance when Hirose-san changed her wait to re-target her to ron back." Sukoya analyzed.**_

On Shiraitodai's waiting room, Teru questioned herself, 'Does Sumire have a tell?'

* * *

South 2 – Dealer : Yasukouchi Yoshiko

'Trying again will be dangerous' Sumire stopped herself from aiming at Yuu, and changed her target.

"Ron. 5200." This time, Sumire's arrow accurately pierced her target, Shindouji.

'If I can't shot down Achiga, then I have to get the game to an end before Achiga could win some more.'

* * *

South 3 – Dealer : Nijou Izumi

"Ron. 3900" Sumire shot down Izumi.

'My last chance being dealer is shot away just like that.' Izumi grievously thought.

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Hirose Sumire

"Tsumo. 500/1000." Yoshiko took the last round.

* * *

_***Beeeep***_

"_**And that is the end of the sergeant round's second half!" **_

"_**Expanding their lead is Shiraitodai's Hirose Sumire!"**_

"_**The most point gainer in this match is Achiga's Matsumi Yuu! She manages to bring her team from the last to the second place!"**_

"_**Shindouji's Yasukouchi Yoshiko is the one that win the most, but her total score actually goes down."**_

"_**Senriyama's Nijou Izumi is in constant yakitori and lost a lot of point. Her team fall to the last place."**_

"_**Well then, can anyone change made a comeback in the rest of the match?"**_

* * *

End score for sergeant match :

Hirose Sumire : 231.900

Matsumi Yuu : 70.800

Yasukouchi Yoshiko : 53.300

Nijou Izumi : 39.200

* * *

End score for lieutenant match :

Shibuya Takami : 221.600

Eguchi Sera : 76.200

Atarashi Ako : 74.400

Ezaki Hitomi : 23.000

* * *

End score for vice-captain match :

Matano Seiko : 162.200

Sagimori Arata : 84.400

Funakubo Hiroko : 84.300

Shirouzu Mairu : 64.300

* * *

"_**Only two schools would be moving to the final!"**_

"_**Everything rest on the shoulders of these four last players!"**_

"_**The first-half of the Captain match…"**_

_***Beeep***_

"_**Begins!"**_

* * *

Captain Match – First Half

Seating position : Tsuruta Himeko, Shimizudani Ryuuka, Takakamo Shizuno, Oohoshi Awai

East 1 – Dealer : Tsuruta Himeko

'Uwah…' Shizu thought as she looked at her hand, '6-shanten, what a bad starting hand.'

The other two players are also having the same problem.

"_**Ooo what is this? Everyone except for Oohoshi Awai is starting at 5-6 shanten!"**_

"_**Since the regional preliminaries, many of Oohoshi's opponents started with slow hand!" Kouko informed.**_

"_**Their only relieve is that the hands do develop normally after that." Sukoya added.**_

Turn 6

'Yosh, it is finally getting somewhere.' Shizu happily thought as she discarded the 3 sou.

"Ron. 5 200" Awai happily said.

"Ah… Hai." Shizu said while thinking, 'It is so unfair that she is the only one with a quick starting hand. Not to mention it cause us to fall into the third place.'

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Shimizudani Ryuuka

'East 2, my dealership' Ryuuka thought, 'That ron put us into second place, but not by much. I would like to have more points, but Shirouzu Mairu won at East 2, dealer repeat 1, and if their combo is active, Tsuruta Himeko most likely would win the dealer repeat, and I have to bear the dealer payment. It is okay if I can get a win over 4000, but with this 5 shanten hand…'

'Let's just observe for now.' Ryuuka concluded.

Turn 6

"Ron. 3900" Awai ronned Shizu again.

Himeko sighed in her mind, 'No bonus round for East 2, sorry Buchou the key you gave me is unusable.'

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Takakamo Shizuno

Turn 1

'East 3, Akado-sensei told me to be careful here.' Shizu thought then whined, 'Of course I have to be dealer now.'

Turn 2

"Riichi" Himeko declared.

'A riichi on the second turn…' Ryuuka observed, 'So their combo is stronger than Oohoshi's power.'

Turn 3

"Tsumo! 4000/8000!" Himeko exclaimed.

"_**A Baiman! Shindouji shot from the last place to tie with Senriyama on the second place!"**_

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Oohoshi Awai

'We fell into the last place and my hand is horrible again!' Shizu complained.

Turn 5

Shizu discarded her 2 man and flinched when her tile got ronned.

"Ron~" Awai said with a smile, "3200."

'Me again!?' Shizu disbelievingly thought.

"_**And Oohoshi Awai got another direct hit at Takakamo Shizuno, that makes it three ron in four round! I wonder if she is purposely targeting her~" Kouko wondered.**_

"_**I don't think so." Sukoya disagreed, "While she is not specifically targeting player like her senpai, Hirose Sumire-san, Oohoshi Awaii-san had a tendency to win by ron. It is just bad luck that Takakamo-san continuously played into Oohoshi-san's hand." **_

"_**Just a bad luck?" Kouko questioned.**_

_**Sukoya fidgeted, unsure how to answer it, "Um… Well… Takakamo Shizuno-san played well, but-"**_

"_**The other girls on that table are better?" Kouko interrupted Sukoya's sentence after seeing Sukoya's hesitation. **_

"_**Well… Shimizudani-san is Osaka's highest average point gainer, while Tsuruta-san is an experienced ace." Sukoya said 'yes' in a roundabout way.**_

* * *

East 4 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Oohoshi Awai

'I can't let her dealer streak continue', Ryuuka thought.

Turn 1

"Pon" Ryuuka called.

'Open hand, trying to stop my dealer streak aren't you~?' Awai thought.

Turn 3

"Chi" Ryuuka called again.

Turn 4

"Pon" Ryuuka called once more.

Turn 5

"Tsumo. 500/1000" Ryuuka took the round.

'Cheap~' Awai drawled in her mind.

* * *

South 1 – Dealer : Tsuruta Himeko

'South 1' Himeko closed her eyes and drew the key Buchou had given her and used it, 'Come and be a baiman!'

Turn 6

"Tsumo! 6000 all!" Himeko declared.

"_**A Dealer Haneman Tsumo! With that Shindouji take over Senriyama as the second place!"**_

* * *

South 1 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Tsuruta Himeko

"Ron. 5200" Awai said and Shizu winced.

'Achiga got ronned a bit too much.' Ryuuka thought while suppressing her pity for Achiga, they're in a competition, and Achiga is enemy now.

* * *

South 2 – Dealer : Shimizudani Ryuuka

'Shindouji's dealer haneman caused us to fell into the third place with 21 500 point difference.' Ryuuka looked at her 5-shanten hand, 'I have to make this do!'

Ryuuka closed her eyes, took a deep breath then quickly opened it, '_Heat Vision_!'

Turn 4

Ryuuka sense a change in heart beat rate from the player in front of her.

'Oohoshi is already in tenpai.' Ryuuka thought then she glance at the other two players and their discard, 'Shindouji and Achiga are in 3-4 shanten, and Oohoshi is waiting on 2-5 pin.'

Ryuuka drew a 5 pin and kept it.

"_**Shimizudani Ryuuka splendidly kept the 5 pin she drew and discarded her 8 pin!" **_

"_**It makes absolute sense if you see from a spectator's point of view, but isn't it a bit weird if you looked from her point of view? What do you think Kokaji-pro?" Kouko asked her commenting partner.**_

"_**I think it make sense from her point of view too. Shimizudani-san has the highest average point gain from the whole Osaka because of her precise play and highly accurate prediction. She must have predict that Oohoshi-san is in tenpai and guard against it." Sukoya answered.**_

"_**Predict with just 4 discarded tiles? Does she have the same ability as her teammate, Onjouji Toki?" Kouko questioned.**_

"_**Not quite… Rather than seeing the future, her ability is more to knowing what tile her opponents have." Sukoya replied.**_

Turn 8

"Tsumo. 2000 all" Ryuuka declared her win, 22 567 pin 678 sozu 234 456 man, tanyao and pinfu hand.

'Hm? She held 3 of my winning tile?' Awai narrowed her eyes.

* * *

South 2 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Shimizudani Ryuuka

Turn 7

"Tsumo. 2700 all" Ryuuka won once again.

'She held my winning tile again. Pretty good Senriyama! I was just begun to think that your reputation as Kansai's best is fake.' Awai thought then she smile maliciously, 'That means I can do it right now right?'

Ryuuka abruptly pause for a second when she saw a spike at temperature and irregularly quickened heartbeat from Awai.

'Wha-' Ryuuka thought when thunder stuck the building and mini-earthquake could be felt.

* * *

South 2 – Dealer Repeat 2 – Dealer : Shimizudani Ryuuka (dice number = 12)

Turn 1

Awai lifted her first discard and spin it to the discard pool.

"Riichi." Awai said.

'Double riichi?!' The other three players thought.

"_**Oohoshi Awai declared a double riichi! Compared to the slow hand of the other three players, this is overwhelming!" Kouko shouted to the mic.**_

"_**But her hand only has a double riichi!" Kouko commented**_

"_**Hopefully that is all it is." Sukoya said.**_

'Double riichi… The one Akado-sensei talked about!' Shizu thought.

Turn 5

Awai drew her tile and revealed her quad, "Kan."

'A kan?' Himeko questioned.

'Slight incensement on drawing speed and heart beat rate… Anticipation?' Ryuuka decided to play safe.

'Akado-sensei told me to discard 100% safe tile after the kan' Shizu thought as she too play safe.

Turn 9

'Tenpai…' Himeko thought, 'Since I don't have any more safe tile, I'll keep this tenpai.'

Himeko discarded her 9 sozu.

Awai smirked, "Ron." then she spins her tiles backward.

'Phew, it is only double riichi.' Himeko let out a relieved sigh, which only last until Awai opened the kan dora indicator.

Himeko's eyes widen, 'Kan dora?!'

"Double riichi, ura 4, 12 900." Awai said with a sadistic smile.

"_**A direct 12 900 hit! Shindouji loses their place as the second rank!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

* * *

South 3 – Dealer : Takakamo Shizuno (dice number = 3)

Turn 1

"Riichi." Awai picked up her first discarded tile and spin it again.

'A double riichi again!' The three players thought.

Turn 3

"Kan" Awai made another kan.

Turn 6

"Ron." Himeko flinched when she heard that.

"Double riichi, ura dora 4, 12 000" Awai finished.

'Double riichi with 4 ura dora again?! Is this Oohoshi Awai's ability?' Himeko disbelievingly thought.

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Oohoshi Awai (dice number = 10)

Turn 1

"Riichi!" Awai declared.

'Double riichi again!' Ryuuka scandalously thought then she noticed a weird change in Achiga's heartbeat, instead of quickening it slowed down, as if Achiga is entering meditating state.

'?' Ryuuka questioned.

Turn 8

"Kan" Awai made another one.

Turn 16

As the round goes on and the number of tile decrease, Awai frowned, 'This is weird…' she thought as she discarded the tile she drew.

"Ron."

'Huh?!' Awai and the other three blinked and turn their head towards the source of the voice.

Shizu revealed her tiles, "7 700"

'Achiga Girls?!' Awai disbelievingly thought.

* * *

_***Beeeeeep***_

"_**The first half is oveeeeeeeeer!" Kouko yelled.**_

"_**Achiga Girls' Takakamo Shizuno strikes directly at Shiraitodai's Oohoshi Awai and escape from the yakitori penalty!"**_

* * *

- Senriyama's waiting room –

"I'm back" Ryuuka said as she entered the room.

"Welcome back" FunaQ and Sera said.

"Thank you for your hard work senpai!" Izumi replied.

"Ryuuuka…" Toki trailed.

"Oh you're awake." Ryuuka said to Toki who is lying down on the couch.

"Hmmnn" Toki let out incoherent sound.

Ryuuka laugh a little at Toki's response then she walked to the couch and nudge Toki a bit. Toki shifted then lift herself to give Ryuuka some room to sit down, and once Ryuuka did, Toki rested her head on Ryuuka's lap.

"You use your vision from South 2 to the end?" Atago Masae asked.

"Ah yes." Ryuuka sheepishly answered, "I was planning to stop using it when my dealership end, but it turns out I need it to dodge Oohoshi's double riichi."

"Here." Masae offered a glass of water and an anti-headache pill to Ryuuka who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you." Ryuuka said as she gulped down the pill.

Unlike Toki, Ryuuka had enough stamina to continuously use her _Heat Vision_ for a long period of time, but there is a drawback.

Ryuuka's _Heat Vision_ is the ability to sense her opponents' heart beat rate, temperature, breathing pattern by sharpening her five senses. Long period of using it would cause sensory overload, which would lead to acute headache which would in turn cause all sort of things, from inability to focus, agitation, loss of balance, and many other.

"You okay?" Sera asked.

"I'm fine, only a slight throbbing. I should be able to use it well again in the second half." Ryuuka answered.

"Hmm don't overwork yourself Ryuuka…" Toki said in low tone.

"I'm more worried about you." Ryuuka commented.

"Hum…" Toki didn't bother to give a coherent reply.

"About Oohoshi's ability." FunaQ started her report, "It seems like her power is a double riichi then a kan just before the gap between the mountain and then winning by ronning a player after that."

"But I didn't understand why it is different for the last hand." FunaQ frowned.

"Achiga." Ryuuka said.

"Achiga?" FunaQ echoed.

"Oohoshi's power failed to work in the last hand because Achiga interrupted it, or at least that is the impression I'm getting." Ryuuka informed.

_***ding ding ding~***_

"_**The second half of the captain match is going to begin soon." **_

"_**Players are expected to gather in the tournament room."**_

_***ding ding ding~***_

Ryuuka gently stroke Toki's head, "Okay, I need to go now."

Toki uttered another incoherent sound that has a protesting tone, but lift herself up nonetheless.

"Good luck Ryuuka…" Toki said.

* * *

Captain Match – Second Half

Seating position : Tsuruta Himeko, Oohoshi Awai, Takakamo Shizuno, Shimizudani Ryuuka.

East 1 – Dealer : Tsuruta Himeko (dice number = 12)

Turn 1

Awai discarded her draw, "Riichi!"

Turn 7

"Kan" Awai opened her quad.

A few turns later Awai has a sinking suspicion that this situation is the same as the last round.

Turn 15

Awai discarded her draw with a frown.

"Ron." Awai's eyes widen.

'Again?!' Awai looked disbelievingly at Shizu.

"8000." Shizu calmly said.

"_**Ron 8000! Achiga's Takakamo Shizuno once again got a direct hit at Shiraitodai's Oohoshi Awai!" **_

"_**I wonder what happen." Kouko questioned out loud.**_

"_**At this point I can't be too sure, but it seems Takakamo-san is spreading her control from deep inside the mountain." Sukoya answered.**_

"_**?" Kouko didn't understand what her partner is referring too.**_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Oohoshi Awai (dice number = 8)

'Achiga again' Awai gritted her teeth then declared, "Riichi!"

'So you doesn't care that our Buchou won this hand, Oohoshi?' Himeko thought.

Turn 9

"Ron." Himeko stared at Awai, "8000."

'Again again again… This is pissing me off!' Awai mentally complained.

Another thunder crashes into the building as Awai put more power to her ability.

* * *

At Shiraitodai's waiting room Matano Seiko commented, "Isn't she is a bit too serious?"

No one in the room answered.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Takakamo Shizuno (dice number = 4)

Turn 1

"Riichi!" Awai do another double riichi.

Turn 2

"Kan!" Awai said.

Turn 3

Ryuuka flinched when her tile got called.

"Ron! 12 000!" Awai said.

'Fast!' Himeko and Shizu thought.

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Shimizudani Ryuuka (dice number = 6)

Turn 1

'I'm dealer and the dice number is 6…' Ryuuka thought, 'I'm not planning to activate my _Heat Vision_ now, but I can't get ronned again.'

'_Heat Vision!_' Ryuuka activated.

"Riichi!" Awai declared without fail.

Turn 2

"Kan!" Awai opened her quad.

Turn 4

"Ron! 12 000" Awai got a direct hit at Himeko.

'Way too fast…' Himeko grimly thought.

* * *

South 1 – Dealer : Tsuruta Himeko (dice number = 10)

'Hum? This hand isn't 5-6 shanten' Ryuuka analyzed.

When Awai's turn came, Ryuuka notice a spike of heart beat rate, then much to Himeko's surprise, Awai discarded her first tile normally.

'No double riichi?' Did Oohoshi's power weakened? Or…' Ryuuka glanced at the dice number and Shizu, 'it is her power that got more influential?'

'Whatever it is, this is my chance!' Ryuuka attacked.

Turn 6

Himeko discarded the East tile.

"Ron. 4 200" Ryuuka said.

Himeko gave a confused look at Ryuuka then she read Ryuuka's revealed hand.

'!' Himeko disbelievingly thought, 'She discarded her North pair to wait on a katakaze?'

Shizu is also surprised, 'She hoard my winning tiles!'

"_**Shimizudani Ryuuka got a direct 4 200 hit at Tsuruta Himeko!" **_

"_**But that is one strange play again! Don't you agree Kokaji-pro?" Kouko asked her partner.**_

"_**Yes." Sukoya gave an agreeing nod.**_

* * *

South 2 – Dealer : Oohoshi Awai (dice number = 9)

Turn 7

'Achiga is in tenpai.' Ryuuka thought then discarding a safe tile.

Himeko discarded a 4 sozu.

"Ron." Shizu said, "1300"

"Hai…" Himeko said.

* * *

South 3 – Dealer : Takakamo Shizuno (dice number = 12)

'South 3, Shirouzu Mairu won a baiman hand in the previous match, it could be either a sanbaiman or a yakuman.' Ryuuka thought.

A particularly painful throb made Ryuuka wince. 'Just a few more rounds' Ryuuka steeled herself and trying her best to ignore the painful headache.

'What is this?' Himeko questioned, 'It is only natural that as your hand progressed, the number of tile that brings you closer to winning decreases, but when our combo is active, I really didn't feel that.'

'However' Himeko reach out her hand to draw the tile that seems farther than it really is, 'for a while now, as we keep going deeper into the mountain, I keep feeling Buchou less and less…'

'This has never happened since we started our combo.' Himeko thought sadly.

'Shindouji hasn't won yet…' Ryuuka shifted her glance from Himeko to Shizu, 'Seems like Achiga didn't want to pay the dealer penalty.'

'Well I too didn't want Shindouji to win' Ryuuka thought as she broke her pair and discarded it.

"Ron." Shizu said and Himeko gasped.

"3 900" Shizu finished.

"Yes." Ryuuka paid it while absentmindedly thinking, 'Isn't this very similar to what Toki did…'

'Buchou...' Himeko had tears in her eyes.

Awai blinked, 'Shindouji's combo is stopped!'

"_**Achiga's Takakamo Shizuno got a direct hit at Senriyama's Shimizudani Ryuuka!"**_

"_**But it is another weird win isn't it Kokaji-pro?" Kouko asked.**_

"_**I think it made sense, and a correct thing to do." Sukoya denied.**_

"_**Hee? How so?" Kouko questioned.**_

"_**South 3 is the hand that Shirouzu Mairu-san won with a Baiman. And if you see Tsuruta Himeko-san's hand, given more time she would win a Yakuman. That would drop Senriyama's rank into the third, while Shindouji is as second with 17 100 points different." Sukoya explained.**_

"_**By letting Takakamo-san ronned her, Shimizudani-san manage to keep her second position with 8 100 points lead from Takakamo-san." Sukoya finished.**_

"_**It makes sense when you put it like that~" Kouko accepted the answer. **_

* * *

South 3 – Dealer repeat 1 - Dealer : Takakamo Shizuno (dice number = 9)

'Stopping Shindouji's combo is all good, but it shortened the gap between us and Achiga, not to mention this is still Achiga's dealership' Ryuuka thought then another painful throb blurred her vision for a second.

'Time to end this fast!' Ryuuka concluded.

"Pon." Ryuuka start calling.

Turn 5

"Tsumo. 300/500." Ryuuka revealed the rest of her hand.

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Shimizudani Ryuuka

Turn 4

'Fast' Ryuuka thought as she sense Achiga reached tenpai, a mangan with a 5 way wait of 1-4 man, 2-5-8 sozu. 'Compare to that, my hand's progress is as slow as when Oohoshi's ability still active.'

Ryuuka drew her tile, a 2 sozu, one of Achiga's wait. Ryuuka kept the tile despite it being perfectly useless.

Turn 5

Ryuuka drew a 8 sozu and thought, 'One of Achiga's wait again', and kept it too.

Turn 6

Ryuuka drew a 4 man, yet another one of Achiga's wait…

'….' Ryuuka ponder about the meaning

Once is happenstance.

Twice is coincidence.

Thrice is enemy attack.

'I see…' Ryuuka concluded, 'Achiga's hand is a mangan, only a direct hit at me would be able to get her to second, so she uses her mountain controlling ability to make me drew her winning tile only so that I played into her hand.'

'That is one powerful ability that would work well on every other players' Ryuuka admitted.

Ryuuka kept the tile and discarded one of her run, 'Too bad, with my _Heat Vision_, that kind of trick won't work.'

Turn 12

Ryuuka traced her draw, 'Sorry about this, Achiga.'

"Tsumo. 1000 all!" Ryuuka revealed her Chiitoi hand. 11 44 man, 22 55 88 sozu, 88 pin, East East.

_***beeeeep***_

"_**The game is oveeeerrr!"**_

"_**The first match of the semi-final hereby complete!"**_

"_**In the first place, from the school that has been winning for two years straight, Shiraitodai's Oohoshi Awai!"**_

"_**The huge lead created by Miyanaga Teru enabled Shiraitodai to keep their first rank all through the match today!"**_

"_**In the second place, Kansai's stronghold shows its power once again, Senriyama's Shimizudani Ryuuka!"**_

"_**With her precise and accurate play style, she manage win with the most unusual method!"**_

* * *

End score for captain match :

Oohoshi Awai : 184.900

Shimizudani Ryuuka : 82.800

Takakamo Shizuno : 69.100

Tsuruta Himeko : 58.400

* * *

Ryuuka plopped down onto her seat once she had said the post-game greeting. Because the game is over, Ryuuka lost her concentration material, and she felt the full blown effect of the headache.

"Ryuuka" A very familiar voice reached Ryuuka's ear.

"Toki" Ryuuka called back with happiness on her voice then she asked, "You're okay now?"

"Yes, but if you pass out here I'm not carrying you back." Toki deadpannedly said.

Ryuuka laughed and rhetorically asked, "What are you saying?"

Toki gave out a small smile.

"Thank you for your hard work~", Sera said with a sing a song tone and offered her hand to Ryuuka, "Here you go."

"Ah thank you." Ryuuka said as she accepted the hand.

Sera heaved Ryuuka's arm just like Ryuuka used to do to Toki.

"You know, it feels a little bit weird for me to be treated like this." Ryuuka commented.

"Better than you bumping into table and fall flat to the floor", Sera teased.

"That happens only once!" Ryuuka hissed with no real anger.

"Really? I remember you doing it four times already." Toki commented.

"Toookiii" Ryuuka whined.

* * *

- Achiga's Waiting Room –

Shizu walked into the room with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

Kuro started sobbing, "I-i-it is my fault for losing so much points!"

"It is not, Kuro-chan…" Yuu said while hugging Kuro.

"Onee-chan…" Kuro hugged back and cried harder.

Ako is quietly sniffing up her tears.

'Harue…' Arata looked at their coach then grip the tie tightly while closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, 'I'm so sorry…'

Akado looked at her team sadly. A no named school entering the tournament for the first time and manage to reach semi-final and semi-final only. This is exactly the same as 10 years ago…

Akado closed her eyes and regretting everything that she could've given to her team to help them more.

* * *

An :

Random reader : ... 8 days no update and you could only come up with something like this?

Vein : ... I had no excuse... (do a dogeza bow) I'M VERY SORRY! (run)


	14. A little something

Not chapter 14, just a short something for everyone that needs/wants it~

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- Day 9 –

Evening – Kiyosumi's room

Yuuki, Nodoka, Mako and Hisa are playing a game.

Earlier, Hisa had proposed to play a game of mahjong just for the sake of playing, and her members agreed.

Hisa glanced up from her hand to her pink haired member. The real purpose of this game is to test how much Achiga's loss affected the pinkete.

'Well… This is one of those rare times when I'm grateful that her Noddochi mode is unaffected by other things than the discard pool and her hand.' Hisa mussed.

But Nodoka is also human, and before her Nodochi mode is activated, there has been a slight skill drop in her game, enough for Mako to ron her with a dealer haneman. In addition, it has taken 4 rounds instead of the previous only 1 round for her to enter the mode.

*knock knock knock*

The players and Saki, who has been reading a book, looked to the door.

"A visitor djey?" Yuuki questioned.

"I'll get it" Saki said as she put down her book.

"Yes?" Saki opened the door to see faces she had just seen a few hours ago on the TV.

"Ah, good evening." Ako politely greeted.

"Good evening..." Saki replied.

"Minna?" Nodoka questioned as she stood up.

Saki move away from the door to let Nodoka see her friends. Hisa put down her tiles, shuffle it then gave a 'come here' gesture to Saki who complied.

"Nodoka!" Shizu called.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?" Nodoka asked.

"Sorry for coming without notice." Ako sheepishly said.

"It is okay." Nodoka assured.

An awkward silence ensues as the Achiga girls are trying to find the proper way to talk while Nodoka is waiting for them to say something while being unsure whether she are allowed to invited them in.

Thankfully Hisa is a sharp person.

"Would you like to come in?" Hisa asked with a smile.

'What should we say' Achiga girls fidgeted. They had come here out of impulse when Shizu suggested it, but now that they're here and judging by the way Nodoka sat beside the mahjong table before, they realized that they just intrude on a team game.

"Let us borrow Nodoka please!" Shizu decided to be her usual blunt self.

"Shizu!" Ako chastised.

Nodoka blinked then looked at her Buchou for permission.

"Sure. Although are you sure you're going out like that?" Hisa gestured to Nodoka's night gown.

Nodoka blushed a bit, she had just remembered that.

Hisa smiled wider and said, "Well then please come in while Nodoka change her clothes."

"Shitsureshimasu." The Achiga girls said as they entered the room.

After a bit of quick self introduction and a few moments of awkward silence, Nodoka is finally done and leave with Achiga team.

Mako eyed the closed door as the group leave and questioned, "Will she be fine?"

"She'll fine" Hisa said then added, "Well more like she can't be worse than this."

"I guess it is true" Mako sighed. Earlier she had got a 12000 ron at Nodoka. If she had to make the comparison, it is as if Nodoka goes back to before she learned how to draw and discard without interrupting her thinking process.

'Since the main reason why I set up the game is gone…' Hisa thought then asked, "Should we continue this?"

"Only if Saki-chan played +-0 djey~" Yuuki chirped.

Hisa grinned, "Okay this game stops when Yuuki reached zero."

"EEEEHHH?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

* * *

"And Akado-sensei made curries that taste bad because she wanted to re-create her training camp memory!" Ako scandalously said.

Nodoka laugh a little.

"Ah but it taste good once Shizu drop her protein milk into it." Kuro commented.

"The power of protein!" Shizu exclaimed.

Nodoka smiled.

"But after all those trainings, we still weren't able to pass the semi-final." Ako said in a more sad voice.

The atmosphere turns gloomy and Nodoka's smile is gone.

"Everyon-" Nodoka started saying but is cutted off.

"And that is why~" Ako trailed.

The group stops walking and looked at Nodoka.

"Nodoka you have to win for us!" Shizu exclaimed and the others echoed the sentiment.

'Mahjong is a game with high rate of probability, I can't promise something like that… but.' Nodoka looked at their hopeful faces and shut her inner logic for a while.

"I will…" Nodoka muttered then looked at each of them individually.

"I will." Nodoka promised in a more confident tone.

* * *

"I'm back" Nodoka said as she entered their room.

"Welcome back." Her teammates greeted.

"You come back pretty late." Hisa said.

It is around 9 PM and they're preparing to sleep.

"Sorry about that." Nodoka apologized.

"Nah, it is okay~" Hisa said as she observed Nodoka's determined expression.

Nodoka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes determinedly and said in a louder volume than usual, "Everyone."

"?" All eyes are on Nodoka now.

"We're going to win this." Nodoka said with finality on her voice.

'It seems like the conversation goes better than expected' Hisa thought then she said, "But why of course, that is what we're going to do from the start."

"You're being silly Noddo-chan, of course we're!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Well it took you quite a long time to realize that" Mako offhandedly commented, previously Nodoka would only say, 'I can't say, mahjong has a high chance of probability after all'.

"We're going to win." Saki assured.

Nodoka smiled, 'Don't worry everyone, I'll win for you too.'


	15. Chapter 14

The edit title button is not working ;_;

It is supposed to be (1/5 done) but ffn automatically deletes the '/' so I have to delete the chapter just to rename it, sorry if you receive double alert ;_;

* * *

Anonymous review reply :

321askem

I just notice it after you point it out TT_TT

Apparently the fault lies when I re-input the score from Vanguard to Sergeant match ;_; (I use ms excel to keep track of the match)

But I can't fix it since that means I should re-write all the Sergeant and Captain's match.

Very sorry!

I made sure this chapter didn't have scoring error :]

* * *

Hi there (^^)/~

Since Ritz's next chapter is in 4 days (2nd of August) I figure we can wait a bit... But 4 days is pretty long, not to mention the time I need to take to write the match... So I'll post this Yuuki's match only chapter now, then I'll give a notice when I've added Mako's

Happy reading :D !

Disclaimer : Saki is not mine, neither is the cover picture, which is an illustration by Xin.

* * *

- Day 10 -

"_**Today is the second day of the semi final."**_

"_**This match is to determine the last two seats in the final." **_

"_**Each school's first player is heading for the place of battle!"**_

"_**And the vanguards match of the second semifinal…"**_

_***Beeeeep***_

"_**Begins!"**_

* * *

Vanguard Match – First Half

(Seating position : East, South, West, North)

Seating position : Kataoka Yuuki, Tsujigaito Satoha, Kosegawa Shiromi, Motouchi Naruka

East 1 – Dealer : Kataoka Yuuki

Turn 1

'Kiyosumi's first player, as expected she got the first dealer again. First dealer of the East round is practically the only time when she goes offense.' Satoha glanced at her left, 'Now what is her move?'

Yuuki drew her first tile then complained to herself, 'Aw not a tenhou djey~' then she discarded the tile she drew sideway.

"Riichi!" Yuuki exclaimed then put a 1000 point stick on the table.

'A double riichi!' The other three playes thought.

'If nobody calls, she'll probably win with an ippatsu.' Satoha thought as she looked at her hand and pick up her lone west tile.

"Pon." Shiromi tiredly called then she sighed and discarded a North tile.

'Scary…' Naruka thought as she broke her North pair to bail.

'My ippatsu yaku may be gone but…' Yuuki drew her tile, 'The tile will always support me in East!'

"Tsumo! Double Riichi, Double East, 1 Dora, 6000 all!"

"_**Kiyosumi's Kataoka Yuuki won the first round with a very quick Dealer Haneman." Murayoshi Misaki calmly commented with a hint of awe in her tone.**_

"_**East!" Noyori Risa quickly let out then the hmp-ed **_

* * *

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Kataoka Yuuki

Naruka sighed in relieved as Yuuki discarded her first tile normally, she had been afraid it would be another double riichi.

'Not another double riichi… From her play record it looks like her speed and hand value decreased after each win, can I assume it is true?' Satoha analyzed.

Turn 2

"Riichi!" Yuuki declared once again.

Turn 4

"Tsumo! Riichi, Chiitoitsu, 4000 all!"

* * *

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 2 – Dealer : Kataoka Yuuki

Turn 3

'Tenpai!' Yuuki smiled.

'She reached tenpai and most probably going to riichi' Satoha narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her katana a bit in preparation to cut Yuuki, '2 huge dealer win is enough don't you think?'

'!' Yuuki sensed murderous aura coming from her right. She gave a sneak glance and saw Satoha staring intently at her.

With a heavy heart Yuuki discarded her tile normally, 'A riichi would be bad here djey….'

'Did she notice my intention?' Satoha raised an eyebrow as she sheathed back her katana and smiled, 'Seems like I'm still underestimating her.'

'It is so troublesome…' Shiromi sighed as she looked at Yuuki and Satoha.

Turn 5

"Ah" Yuuki let out as she drew a 6 pin that felt super dangerous, 'Had I riichi it would be the end of me djey….' She kept the tile and sadly threw out her tenpai.

"Tsumo." Satoha said as she draw a 9 pin.

"Hon'itsu, Ittsu, 3000/6000" Satoha revealed her 123-456-456-789-NorthNorth.

'My dealership…' Yuuki let out a mental whine.

"_**Rinkai's Tsujigaito Satoha won with a non-dealer haneman**__** and effectively ending Kataoka Yuuki's dealership." Misaki comented.**_

"_**Skilled!" Risa let out.**_

* * *

East 2 – Dealer : Tsujigaito Satoha

'Hmmm this hand…' Shiromi frowned. 123-234 pin 22-788 man 5(red)68 sozu, the hand that has a potential to be an tanyao pinfu iipeikou with one dora, a mangan.

"Wait a minute…" Shiromi said as she ponders what should she do. Two 4 pin has been discarded and it seems like Rinkai aren't willing to let go of her dealer seat.

'It is here, her _wait a minute_' The other three players thought.

…

…

"_**It seems like Miyamori's Kosegawa Shiromi is taking some time to think" Misaki commented.**_

"_**Thinking, Good!" Risa let out.**_

"_**Thinking, Good?" Misaki echoed in questioning tone.**_

…

…

"Ok let's just go with this." Shiromi finally said after quite a while then discarded her 8 sozu.

'What hand could she be worried about for her to take such a long time to discard an 8 sozu?' Satoha questioned.

Several turns later Shiromi sighed louder than usual, "So it is here, Tsumo 2000/4000" She said while revealing her hand.

* * *

East 3 – Dealer : Kosegawa Shiromi

Shiromi frowned, it seems like Rinkai is targeting her. 'A payback?' She leaned back on her seat, 'this is too tiring.'

"Here" Shiromi said discarding a 4 man.

'A dangerous tile again djey…' Yuuki thought.

'Despite of her throwing dangerous tile every now and then, the record showed that she had never got ronned by discarding them, guess that is true.' Satoha analyzed then she changed her hand since Shiromi really won't play into her.

Several turns later.

Naruka look worriedly at the table, 'This one?' she discarded a 1 man.

"Ron. 3200" Satoha revealed her hand.

'A toitoi changed into chiitoi?!' Naruka gasped as she looked at the discard pool.

* * *

East 4 – Dealer : Motouchi Naruka

Yuuki watches the ongoing battle of will between Shiromi and Satoha with a wry awe.

Shiromi is doing her best, in her own brand of sluggishness, to disturb Satoha, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to cut down Shiromi but can't due to her defense.

"Pon…" Shiromi called Yuuki's tile, effectively skipping Satoha's turn again.

When Satoha's turn came, Shiromi is just about to call her tile when she saw the image Satoha with her katana drawn and wisely shut her mouth.

'If it is Saki-chan, she would have said _oh that looks fu_n and joined the fray djey…' Yuuki thought as she discarded yet another safe tile.

"Pon…" Shiromi called again.

Naruka had a worried expression as she struggles to find a safe tile that won't cost too much damage to her hand.

'This one…?' Naruka questioned as she discarded a 2 sozu.

"Ron." Satoha said, "7 700"

Cue in a perfect deer in the headlight look.

Yuuki sweat dropped. Nope, even if Buchou didn't give an order to play defensive, she is still not going to join the fray. Besides, they had long established that Saki-chan's definition of 'fun' is not the same as what normal players thought.

"_**Rinkai's Tsujigaito Satoha got another direct hit at Usuzan's Motouchi Naruka" Misaki reported.**_

"_**Exploited!" Risa let out.**_

"_**?" Misaki questioned.**_

* * *

South 4 – Dealer : Motouchi Naruka

'This is even more tiring than the last match' Shiromi frowned, 'add to that, now I got a hand like this…'

'Should I… should I not…' Shiromi thought as she worried over her hand.

In one side, Rinkai had gotten the first place, and Kiyosumi is still in positive and second. In the other side, as the round passes, she felt more and more hostile intention from Rinkai.

Shiromi put her head on her hand, 'should I…'

After 10 seconds pass without action, the other players are noting Shiromi's pause.

'She is taking a long time to think' Satoha noted.

'Cmon djey… I want this South 4 to end soon.' Yuuki whined then mentally listed, 'After this is break time, tacos, and East 1 again!'

Shiromi sighed and said, "Alright, here." She finally discarded her tile.

Satoha stare at the tile Shiromi discarded. It really is too bad that her seat is before Miyamori, because like this she couldn't freely call tile without causing Miyamori to be able to draw more tile.

Several turns later, an ever tired looking Shiromi said, "Tsumo. 3000/6000"

_***beep***_

"_**And Miyamori's Kosegawa Shiromi ended the first half with a Haneman Tsumo."**_

"_**Good!"**_

* * *

- Kiyosumi's waiting room –

"Yap you're doing great! Continue like that" Hisa smiled as she gave last minute words to Yuuki when the break time is almost over.

"Roger djey!" Yuuki cheerfully accepted as she skipped out of the room.

***bam***

"…"

"…"

"At this rate, Usuzan might just gone bust." Mako commented.

Hisa glanced at the score.

_Rinkai : 132.200_

_Kiyosumi : 113.000_

_Miyamori : 99.000_

_Usuzan : 55.800_

"Nope, I don't think so~" Hisa said in playful tone.

"Half of Usuzan's point loss is from Rinkai's ron, and in this second half, we probably won't get to see any more ron from Rinkai." Hisa confidently guessed.

"Where did you draw that conclusion from?" Nodoka asked.

Hisa smiled and said, "Common sense."

"?" Nodoka tile her head questioningly

* * *

Vanguard Match – Second Half

(Seating position : East, South, West, North)

Seating position : Kataoka Yuuki, Motouchi Naruka, Kosegawa Shiromi, Tsujigaito Satoha

East 1 – Dealer Repeat 3 - Dealer : Kataoka Yuuki

"Pon." Satoha called Naruka's discard.

'Is she calling to get a fast hand to stop Kiyosumi?' Shiromi watched her turn got skipped while leaning on her seat.

"Pon." Satoha called Naruka's discard once again.

Naruka smiled at her draw, 'What a wonderful draw, a guaranteed haneman without riichi.'

Shiromi frowned as she felt Satoha's shadow on Naruka, she broke her ii-shanten to bail, 'This is seriously too troublesome.'

"Tsumo. 3000/6000" Naruka smiled as she revealed her hand.

Yuuki mentally whined, 'It is Rinkai again!'

"_**Usuzan's Motouchi Naruka finally broke her yakitori with a non-dealer haneman." Misaki commented.**_

"_**Helped!" Risa let out. **_

"_**What do you mean Noyori-pro?" Misaki questioned.**_

_**Risa hmp-ed and let out, "Rinkai, Usuzan, helped!"**_

_**Misaki mentally translate the one liner, "You mean Rinkai's Tsujigaito Satoha help Usuzan's Motouchi Naruka to win that hand?"**_

"_**Correct!"**_

"_**How so?" Misaki asked.**_

"_**Calls!" **_

"_**Tsujigaito-san's call helped Motouchi-san?" Misaki said in questioning tone.**_

"_**Correct!" Risa let out once more.**_

"_**And why is that?" Misaki pressed.**_

"_**End East, game no end!" **_

"… _**To end Kiyosumi's Kataoka Yuuki's dealership and so that Usuzan didn't gone bust?" Misaki translated. **_

"_**Correct!"**_

"_**I see… Thank you for your input Noyori-pro."**_

* * *

South 4 – Dealer Repeat 1 – Dealer : Tsujigaito Satoha

'This is South 4 but Rinkai didn't seem to be willing to end this game.' Shiromi frowned as she looked at the points gap, 'didn't she had enough already?'

Shiromi put her head on her hand, 'This hand… can I make it do?'

'She is taking a long time to think again' Satoha noted.

"Well whatever, here." Shiromi finally discarded her tile.

Satoha draw a 7 man, she had a 7-8 man in her hand, and discarded her 8 man.

"Pon" Satoha called Naruka's discard.

'So tiring… she noticed my pause and start calling to skip my turn again…' Shiromi thought as she leaned back on her seat.

Several turns later and 1 more call from Satoha, Shiromi raise an eyebrow at her draw, 'Hmmm I got the tile I needed without needing to draw a lot, pretty nice.'

"Tsumo. 2000/4000" Shiromi said.

* * *

_***Beeeep***_

"_**And the vanguard match is over!" **_

_**"As expected, Rinkai's Tsujigaito Satoha took an overwhelming lead!"**_

_**"We saw the kind of power that thrust her to the third place in last year's individuals!"**_

_**"Kiyosumi's Kataoka Yuuki only won the total of 4 hands, but those hands are big and with her great defense, she managed to avoid any ron and secure the second place with positive points."**_

_**"Miyamori's Kosegawa Shiromi is actively trying to stop Tsujigaito Satoha from winning, she manages to score some mangan and haneman but her total points still in negative."**_

_**"Usuzan's Motouchi Naruka got ronned a lot in the first-half, but in the second-half only one ron from Kosegawa Shiromi got her, though she still lose a lot of points due to tsumo."**_

* * *

End score for vanguard match :

Tsujigaito Satoha : 168.600

Kataoka Yuuki : 115.800

Kosegawa Shiromi : 85.400

Motouchi Naruka : 30.200

* * *

- Kiyosumi's waiting room -

"Rinkai really didn't ron anyone at the second half…" Nodoka said then questioned out loud, "Is it a coincidence?"

"Of course not, it is pride~" Hisa trailed.

"Pride?" Nodoka asked.

"Tsujigaito Satoha is third on last year's individual. Technically that made her the third best individual player on high school level last year. For someone of that status, repeatedly and constantly targeting the weakest player is pretty shameful you know~" Hisa explained.

Nodoka frowned, "If your opponent's defense is lacking, I really see no fault in taking advantages from it."

Hisa took a sip at her tea then answered, "Well I don't expect you to understand it. After all, such thing is perfectly fine if you're playing online. But winning a mahjong game in real life is more than just getting the most points you know~"

"I don't understand. Besides, if you really think like that, then play properly!" Nodoka insisted.

Hisa let out a laugh that had more hints of hopelessness rather than real amusement.

Mako watches the scene with wry amusement and muttered, "It is good that Nodoka really desired to win instead of sprouting 'probability', but I guess the improvement would only goes so far."

"Baby steps?" Saki supplied as she sat near Mako and heard what Mako said.

Mako sighed then nod, "Baby steps."

* * *

An :

You know, my fic writes itself, so when I saw the points Usuzan is left with, I couldn't help but to think 'ah this is bad o_o'

With Shiromi and Yuuki being a good defender, and no Suzu to slash, Satoha's easiest (and the only person in the table who could get ronned) is Naruka (aw aw aw).

Thankfully there is 'pride' (Megan is still teased/felt like a coward/want a rematch when she killed one of the player because she is afraid of cold Touka), but it would on go so far, and I can't give more points to Usuzan without granting them a plot armor (which I don't want to do to anyone)

Oh well... we'll see how this match goes (yes 'we' cause even I don't know, lol)

Btw, since there is a 4 days gap, is there anything you want me to write? I've been wanting to made something (like a one-shot or some scene from this fic) but I don't have any idea, so suggestions :D?

All in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

May you all have a good day (^^)/~ !


	16. Of Hope and Wishes : Extra Chapter

Tjal - One Shot Suggestions

Nagano reactions (spec. Yumi, Mihoko, Koromo / Ryuumonbuchi) to Kiyosumi's tournament run thus far? Achiga / Eisui / Himematsu / Shindouji - what are they up to? What's up with Akado - is she still a wreck, will she coach Achiga next year, interest in a pro career? Shiraitodai and/or Senriyama strategizing for Rinkai and taking notes on the other 3 teams at the Side B SF table? Is Nishida as frustrated as ever with the Miyanaga silence? Are there fans speculating wildly in mahjong forums (or at the venue itself) and overanalyzing everything to see if they can find definitive proof of Saki and Teru as sisters?

* * *

- Ryuumonbuchi –

- Date Unspecified -

They're waiting for their food to arrive at one of Shinjuku's uptown family restaurant.

"Koromo wants to visit Saki." Koromo whined.

'There she goes again' Ryuumonbuchi members thought, for the umpteenth time this week Koromo whined the very same thing.

"We've seen them at the opening ceremony." Hajime said.

Koromo pouted, "Let's visit their inn."

"You can't desu wa" Touka rejected.

"Why noooot?"

"Because Kiyosumi still have matches, and they probably would spend their time preparing, thus you can't disturb them for no reason."

"Koromo can… help them train?" Koromo suggested.

The other players on the table sweat dropped, 'It would be closer to _dying_ than _training_'

"Even if you go there, you still can't play Saki." Jun commented.

"Which kind of stupid incompetent person implemented that kind of rule anyway?" Koromo mumbled while emitting dark aura.

"Excuse me, your food has arrived." A waiter comes with a cart full of food.

Koromo's mood changed 180 degree, "Yaaay shrimp with tartan sauce~ tartan sauce~"

The rest of the Ryuumonbuchi made a mental note to give some tips to the waiter for his good sense of timing.

* * *

- Mihoko –

- Date Unspecified –

'I'm just watching this to gather play data' Mihoko chanted as she stares at Ueno-san's face on the screen.

'I'm just watching this to gather Ueno-san's play data'

'I'm just watching Ueno-san's play'

'I'm just watching Ueno-san'

'I'm watching Ueno-san'

'Ueno-san…' Mihoko had a dreamy expression on her face.

* * *

- Yumi –

- Day 7 -

Yumi hummed as she arranged the newly printed stacks of play record.

*knock**knock**knock* the sound come from someone knocking on Yumi's house's door.

Yumi glanced at the clock, '1 hour until the match would start.'

She and her teammates had agreed to come to her house to watch Kiyosumi's match together.

Yumi placed her records on the table and went to open the door.

Yumi blinked when she didn't see anyone outside of the door then she carefully said, "Momo?" and opened the door wider.

Out of the blue, a pair of arms encircled her.

"Senpai~" Momo cheerfully called as she hugged her favorite person tighter.

"Hi Momo, you're early." Yumi said as she raised one arm to hug back Momo who probably won't let go anytime near soon.

"I miss you su~" Momo shamelessly said.

"Our last meeting is just 4 days ago." Yumi reprimanded.

"4 days is way too long!" Momo exclaimed.

Yumi sighed fondly then she move her body with Momo still attached in a death hug, "Come in."

15 minutes later Momo had finally calmed down enough to let go of Yumi, who went to made some tea, and observe the living room.

'?' Momo looked at the stacks of papers on the table, pick it up and commented, 'These are Kiyosumi's play record.'

"Tea is here" Yumi said as she re-entered her living room with cups and a pot of tea.

"You're still collecting play record senpai?" Yumi asked.

"Of course." Yumi said, "We'll need them for next year."

They've come so far with the club, it is a shame to disband it now.

'Next year.' Momo thought sadly, senpai isn't going to be there with her next year…

"The club that senpai made…" Momo muttered then she lifted her head to face Yumi with a grin, "Momo will take a good care of it."

Yumi smiled warmly, "Thank you, Momo."

Seeing Yumi's smile, Momo decided to hug Yumi once more, "You can count on me su~!"

* * *

- Shiraitodai –

- Day 9 -

_**"The Champion secured her fifth winning streak with an amazing Rinshan Kaihou!" Kouko exclaimed.**_

_**"I wonder if the rumor is true after all~" Kouko offhandedly commented.**_

_**"Rumor?" Sukoya asked.**_

_**"Well it is certainly below Japan's best like Kokaji-pro." Kouko playfully said.**_

_**"Please stop it!" Sukoya's desperately said.**_

_**Ignoring Sukoya, Kouko cheerfully continued, "There is this rumor that said the Champion, Miyanaga Teru, and Kiyosumi High's captain, Miyanaga Saki, are sisters~"**_

"Ah I've heard that rumors before." Seiko commented.

Takami quietly nodded while holding her tea cup.

"Those kind of rumors are always floating around like jellyfish" Awai made a wave gesture with her hand.

Awai herself is currently on another long-lost-sister relationship rumor with Amae Koromo because of their blond hair, blue eyes, and play style (Koromo winning on last tile while Awai's opponent start at 5-6 shanten = their opponents hand is slow/not building much).

"That one is true." Sumire calmly said.

"Huh?" The other members questioned.

"Teru and Kiyosumi's Miyanaga Saki, are sisters." Sumire stated.

"…"

"…"

"You're kidding…"

Sumire rhetorically asked, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"_Rejected_! I mean, _Impossible_!" Awai scandalously said.

"Why not?" Sumire raised an eyebrow.

"That would mean that Teru is human!" Awai exclaimed.

Sumire wonder if Awai's 5-years old mentality is showing itself and exasperatedly answered, "Of course she is human. What do you think she is?"

"An alien come to earth with the sole purpose of becoming the best mahjong player in the whole universe." Awai seriously said.

In order to save herself from being dragged into Awai's level of stupidity, Sumire's self preservation didn't allow her to respond.

* * *

- Akado –

- Day 9 – Night time -

"So that is your decision?" Kumakura Toshi asked.

"Yes" Akado firmly said.

'It looks like nothing I could say would be able to change her mind' Toshi let out an accepting sigh and said, "Alright then. But do contact me if you have a change of heart."

"I'll contact you next year." Akado smiled, the words 'when my girls win the tournament' left unsaid but can still be heard.

* * *

- Senriyama –

- Day 10 – After Yuuki's match –

"Usuzan's vanguard is rather lackluster." Izumi commented.

"From the data I've gathered, Usuzan's has a strong Captain and Vice-Captain, but the others aren't quite national level yet." FunaQ replied.

"Well that being said" FunaQ sighed, "It would still be bad if Usuzan managed to pass through this semi-final."

"? Why is that?"

"Miyanaga Teru never specifically targets a player, but she had no qualms in ronning someone either." FunaQ informed, "With Usuzan's vanguard failing defense, they might just gone bust."

Ryuuka gave a wry smile, "That would be pretty bad indeed."

Toki let out an insufferable sigh from her sleeping position on Ryuuka's lap pillow.

* * *

An :

Cheers :D


End file.
